Take It All
by venusnv80
Summary: Bonnie Bennett has been the picture perfect best friend, confidant and helpful witch to all of her friends when they need her to be. What happens when she is tired of being that perfect best friends, confidant and helpful and Klaus is nearby with a plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Well I tried to do something different with this fic and venture away from my usual. The Bonnie in this fic will be a slightly angry and fed up Bonnie. This is my take on what could possibly happen if Bonnie decides to stop being the go to girl and decides to go to the other side... **

**I have to warn you…there will be Klaus/Bonnie and a hint of Bamon (gotta stay true to my ship!). ;-) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_Didn't I give it all?  
>Tried my best<br>Gave you everything I had  
>Everything and no less<br>Didn't I do it right  
>Did I let you down<em>

_Maybe you got too used to  
>By having me around<br>Still how can you walk away  
>From all my tears.<br>It's gonna be an empty road  
>Without me right here<em>

_Adele: Take It All_

Chapter 1

The flames were surrounding the boarding house. Bonnie could hear Elena's screams outside of the house as the front door became engulfed in flames and Bonnie walked further into the Salvatore house. Her eyes were jet black and black veins were slowly appearing all across her face. She walked into the living room, where Stefan laid on the floor vervained and Damon had Klaus pinned to the wall with one of his hands around his throat and his other hand holding the white oak dagger.

"What did you do to them!" Damon growled as he matched Klaus' gaze.

Klaus gazed over at Bonnie standing in the doorway as the fire almost followed her as if she was controlling it, "Bonnie…Damon wants to know what I did to you and Stefan…why don't you tell him?" Klaus smirked.

Damon turned and looked at Bonnie, "Bonnie…stop the fire…stop flames or we're going to die, including you".

Bonnie looked around as she heard the ceiling start to moan as it threatened to cave in.

"Bonnie…", Klaus said, "remember what I told you…remember how we all bonded…remember that they will never appreciate you as much as I do…"

Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt the tears build up in them.

"Bonnie, don't listen to him…he's been using you…you and Stefan", Damon tightened his grip on Klaus, "he doesn't care about you…he only cares about what you can do _for_ him".

The ceiling fell down right in front of her and she walked through the burning pieces of wood.

"You are a liar", she seethed as she looked down at her hand and the white oak dagger appeared in her hands instead of Damon's.

Damon and Klaus looked at the witch standing in front of them and realized that neither one of them knew what she would do next…

_Two months earlier…_

Bonnie Bennett looked down at her phone as she drove towards the Salvatore boarding house. A smile spread across her face as she felt a nervous energy. It felt like she had not smiled in days since they all started looking for ways to find Stefan. She was starting to feel a little worn down as she tried multiple spells to get some kind of link on him, but she came up fruitless every time. As she drove looking at the multiple text messages from Elena, she was a little excited…after all that they had been through the last couple of months, Elena had not forgotten.

Bonnie woke up to a message from her father apologizing for being away, but he did send her something in the mail and she could buy anything she wanted. Although, she always welcomed a shopping spree, she wished that he had this once made an effort.

As she turned down the dirt road towards the Salvatore house, her mind swam with the surprises that were probably waiting for her. It had been a long time since she and her friends just had fun and today was the perfect day to do just that.

She parked her car and removed her bag from the backseat and walked up the stairs. Before she could raise her fist to knock, the front door whipped open and Damon Salvatore stood in front of her. She was kind of surprised to see him, but he wouldn't bring down her mood.

"What took you so long?" he spat out.

"Damon, I didn't know you cared that much", Bonnie smirked as she walked inside.

"Yeah…well…I care about Stefan and if we are going to find him, then we need you", he replied closing the door and walking behind her.

Finding Stefan? Bonnie thought to herself as she walked towards the living room and then noticed that Elena was standing in the middle…alone.

"Bonnie, thank god you came…Damon found someone today, a witch and they said that Klaus and Stefan were in Richmond a couple of days ago, that means they should be close…can you try your locator spell again?" Elena asked with a look of hope.

Bonnie blinked a couple of times feeling as if she had been kicked in the stomach. This was about finding Stefan.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Elena asked.

"Hey…Sabrina…time is ticking", Damon said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"That's why you asked me to come over here?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes…I know it's a lot to ask, but I just wanted to try as soon as possible…we _have_ to find Stefan".

Bonnie felt burning in her throat as she blinked back tears. Of course, Elena didn't remember…why would she…they had only been friends for 18 years. Jeremy was away visiting some Gilbert relatives and he even forgot. She hadn't heard from Caroline all day…this was great, but sadly…not exactly unexpected.

Elena began setting up candles on the floor and Bonnie could feel Damon's glare on her. "What!" she spat out as she whipped around to look at him.

"Something is wrong with you…what's your problem?" he asked.

"Nothing".

"Hmm…".

"Ok, I set up the candles for you", Elena stated standing back.

Bonnie nodded as she walked into the circle of candles and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath as she began chanting as the candles began to light and visions flowed through her head. She searched the sights and crowds for Stefan, but she could not get a link on him. She felt her head began to ache and her eyes opened suddenly as she felt the blood streaming from her nose and dripping down her shirt.

"What…what happened…did you find him?" Damon asked walking over to Bonnie.

"No…no…it got to be too much", Bonnie mumbled as she wiped her nose with a tissue that Elena handed her.

"Too much…you have the powers of 100 dead witches in you and you can't find one little vampire!" Damon advanced on her.

"Get away from me".

"Do you even want to find Stefan…one less vampire in town should make you happy, right?"

"Damon…", Elena began.

Bonnie started to say another word, but found herself pushed up against the wall with Damon wrapping his arms around her throat, "Are you playing a game with us…hmm…do you want to make sure that Stefan can't be found?"

"Get off of me!" Bonnie screamed as she pushed Damon off of her sending him flying onto the floor. He started to get back up, but Bonnie kept him paralyzed in place, "do not touch me again, Damon".

"Bonnie…he's just upset about Stefan…", Elena began as Bonnie turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Are you serious…its Damon being Damon and you stand here defending him!" Bonnie exploded, "he just attacked me and you are making excuses for that? You know what…don't call me anymore, if you need to find Stefan…find him yourself, I am sick of being the one who is called to clean up all of the messes!"

"Bonnie…wait…I'm sorry, its just…"

"Don't bother!" Bonnie called marching towards the front door.

Elena started after her, but Damon grabbed her arm, "Let her go, she's not in the mood to listen to you or anyone else right now".

"I don't want her to be mad at me".

Elena heard Bonnie's car start and she frowned, "Everything is going so wrong", Elena buried her head in her hands.

"It's going to be ok", Damon said pulling her into a hug as the front door opened and Caroline came walking in with a handful of balloons.

"Don't you ever knock Blondie", Damon glared at her.

"The door was halfway open…where's Bonnie…she sent me a text saying that she was coming over here".

Elena looked at the balloons in Caroline's hands and gasped, "Oh my god…that's why she was so upset…"

"What…what happened?" Caroline asked.

Damon looked at the balloons, "Wait…it's the witch's birthday?"

SSSSS

Bonnie mumbled to herself the entire time that she drove away from the Salvatore boarding house. "Best friends since we were five and she forgot…she called me over to find her next best friend…Stefan…but who can you blame Bonnie, only yourself", she mumbled as she continued to drive, "always dependable…always willing to lend a helping hand…always declaring that you would die for those you care about, why would they even care about you…why would they think that you could be selfless for a moment…why would they ever consider that you may want to feel appreciated and special one day…why?"

Bonnie noticed that she had turned on the highway as she continued driving. Her father didn't come to celebrate with her, her friends were only worried about themselves, she would have to celebrate by herself and if that meant having her own party…she would. The old Bonnie would never think about going somewhere by herself and having fun, but the new Bonnie…the one that was born today, would do exactly that and damn anyone who tried to stop her.

SSSSS

"She's not answering her cell phone…what happened?" Caroline asked putting her phone down and looking at Elena and Damon.

"She completely overreacted", Damon rolled his eyes.

"I called her over here to help us locate Stefan…I guess…I guess I completely forgot what today was…I'm horrible", Elena shook her head.

"You didn't even say Happy Birthday?" Caroline frowned.

"I completely forgot…soo many things have been going on…we have to find her and let her know that we love her and we want to celebrate her birthday", Elena replied taking out her cell phone.

"Obviously she wants to sulk, she knows that we have hundreds of other things to worry about…if she wanted a Happy Birthday, she should have said something…birthdays aren't special, I've had plenty of them", Damon scoffed.

"Bonnie's _are_ important, Damon", Caroline glared.

"Her mother disappeared on her 4th birthday, we always try to do something special on that day…I can't believe that I forgot", Elena rubbed her temples, "I have never seen her so angry".

"Look…if you two will stop moping around, I will see if I can find the witch…would that make everyone happy?" Damon sighed.

"Yes…find her…please, we can't lose Bonnie too and not just because she can help us, she's family to me", Elena replied.

"Fine…fine…I will be back", Damon slid his leather jacket on, "I'll be back…but if she sets me on fire or if I die, it's all on you two".

"We will remember that, but be nice when you see her…do not mention her mom", Caroline warned.

"Fine…fine…fine", Damon waved walking out of the door.

SSSSS

Bonnie stood outside of the club playing with her ID. She looked down at her driver's license, which clearly stated that she was under 21. She bit her lip for a few moments and then waved her hand over the ID, which miraculously changed her into a 21 year old. She looked in the mirror outside of the club and checked herself out for a few moments. Her father had given her access to his credit card ages ok, so she just charged a hotel room in Richmond on the card and also charged her a dress to wear out tonight. The old Bonnie would have never done such a thing, but the old Bonnie didn't have much fun…this Bonnie would.

The black dress she had on wasn't too bad, it made her look slightly older and the eye make up she had on, added a little sexiness to her look. She wasn't sure why she decided to go out to a club, but she was determined to have fun tonight.

She walked up to the VIP line and said a few words before stepping up to the bouncer, "Name?" he asked.

"Bonnie Bennett, I'm on the VIP list".

He looked at her, "I didn't see a Bonnie Bennett on the list…"

"Check again", she replied.

He looked down again and then he looked at her, "Yes…right here, I apologize".

"No problem", she smiled handing him her ID and being waved in.

Bonnie entered the club and immediately the music assaulted her ears, she looked around at all of the twentysomethings dancing, drinking, talking and laughing. Bonnie felt soo…young…like a teenager. Sure, she, Elena and Caroline had snuck into clubs before, but Bonnie never dreamed of going into one alone. She found an empty stool at the bar and took a seat as she looked around.

"What can I get ya?" the male bartender asked standing in front of her and putting a napkin down.

"Umm…", she said suddenly clueless on what she could possibly want to drink, "just make me something sweet…its my birthday".

He smiled, "Really…well I have something extra special for that…what are you 16?"

"No…I'm…21", Bonnie answered.

"Well then Miss 21…stick with Issac and I promise that I will make sure you have a great birthday".

"Thank you", Bonnie grinned as Issac winked at her and started mixing a drink together for her.

Within moments, he stuck a pink drink in front of her and she began to take out money, but he placed his hand on hers, "It's a birthday gift".

"Thank you", she smiled sipping on the drink which was fantastic, "this is very good".

"A specialty", he replied.

Bonnie nodded as she turned around and faced people dancing around in the club. This was fun. Everyone looked soo carefree. No one was worried about vampires or warlocks or witches or the end of the world. No one needed her to do anything but sit on this stool and sip her drink. That was the best part of this night.

As she scanned the crowd, she located three girls sitting around laughing and dancing with each other. She remembered those days with Elena and Caroline when they would just have fun, she missed those times.

"Hey…all alone?" a voice asked from the side of her.

She turned to see a rather tall brown skinned guy standing next to her with the greyest eyes, she had ever laid eyes on, "No my friends are in the bathroom", she answered.

"Ahh…and how long have they been in the bathroom, I've been watching you for at least 20 minutes".

Bonnie looked at the guy, "Can I help you with something?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance, you look entirely too pretty to sit here all alone".

Bonnie looked at the guy's outstretched hand, "What's your name first?" she asked.

"Grayson".

"Seriously?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"My parents were exactly the most original…so how about that dance?" he asked.

Bonnie took his hand and she felt a jolt. She immediately removed her hand, "You're…", she began.

"A warlock".

"I don't think I want to dance anymore", she replied suddenly on alert.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, honestly".

Bonnie was still hesitant, but it was her birthday and she could afford to live a little and at least he wasn't a vampire. She took his hand and he led her out on the dance floor.

Dancing with Grayson was much more fun than Bonnie expected it to be. She had not laughed as much in ages.

"So why are you here alone?" he whispered in her ear as they sat on the couches on the side of the dance floor.

"It's my birthday and my friends were kind of busy".

"Oh well Happy Birthday", he hugged her.

Bonnie giggled, "Thank you".

"So you decided to come out by yourself?"

Bonnie nodded, "My birthdays are kind of weird…while I'm happy to see another year, it reminds me of other unpleasant things in my life".

"So how is this birthday?" Grayson asked.

Bonnie looked into Grayson's eyes, "It's definitely becoming one of my favorites".

"Well then, I'm happy that I could be a part of it", Grayson whispered as he looked Bonnie in the eyes.

Bonnie smiled as Grayson placed his hand on her neck and pulled her closer. Maybe it was the craziness of being older or the alcohol or just the club, but Bonnie waited as Grayson's lips caressed hers. She wasn't thinking of Jeremy, Mystic Falls or how crazy it was that she was kissing a virtual stranger in a club, all she knew is that she felt good and she wanted to feel good.

When Grayson broke the kiss, he smiled and Bonnie couldn't help but giggle. "That was nice", Grayson answered.

"It was", Bonnie smiled.

"Are you thirsty?"

Bonnie nodded.

"I will get you a drink", Grayson replied.

"Umm…no…that's ok…you get one just for yourself", Bonnie answered. She may have kissed him and danced with him, but she knew better than to just take a drink from him.

Grayson nodded as he walked through the crowd. Bonnie smiled to herself as she looked down at her shoes. What was she doing? She was being so un-Bonnielike and she was enjoying it immensely.

"Well…I guess one year older just turns you into a tart!" a voice said as a body plopped down next to her on the couch.

Bonnie looked over and found Damon staring back at her, "What would Baby Gilbert say if he saw you kissing on that guy over there?" Damon asked gesturing towards the bar where Grayson was laughing with the bartender.

"What are you doing here and how did you find me?" Bonnie moved away from him in disgust.

"You know it's an amazing thing…once a vampire has tasted a witch, they kind of have a bond…the vampire can locate the witch when need be…it can be annoying at times, but it can also be pretty helpful…say if a witch takes off and her friends, not including said vampire, are worried about her".

"Stay away from me", Bonnie stood up.

Damon stood up with her and grabbed her arm, "Instead of staying here and playing 'What if's' with that dude over there, why don't you just come home to Mystic Falls and celebrate your birthday".

"No".

"No?"

"Yes, I said no…I understand that you're not used to hearing me say that".

"_I_ am used to hearing you say it, but Elena and Caroline…"

"I don't care…I'm having a good time here and I say no…so you tell them that they can start auditioning other witches to help them do whatever", Bonnie replied starting to walk away.

"Look, they're sorry for forgetting about your birthday and if this is about your mom…"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and ripped her arm out of Damon's grip, "Don't you ever bring up my mother", she warned him.

"Bonnie is something going on here?" Grayson asked walking over looking concerned.

"No…this guy was just asking me if I wanted to dance and I told him no".

Grayson eyed Damon and Damon returned his stare, "Bonnie, you're being unreasonable".

"I believe Bonnie wants to be left alone", Grayson replied stepping in front of Bonnie.

"I _believe_ that this had nothing to do with _you_", Damon stepped towards Grayson.

Grayson smirked as he narrowed his eyes and Damon immediately grabbed the side of his head in pain. "A warlock?" Damon grimaced.

"The lady wants to be left alone", Grayson said taking Bonnie's hand and suddenly she felt like she felt a tingling feeling. She blinked and when she opened her eyes again, they were standing in the club parking lot.

"How did you do that?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve Bonnie", Grayson replied.

"Apparently…" she replied.

Grayson smiled and then he bent down and kissed Bonnie again…and it was weird, but she felt her knees actually get weak and then her entire body felt weird and the last thing she remembered was Grayson catching her.

SSSSSS

Damon walked into the boarding house feeling rejected and angry. The witch had pissed him off and the warlock had _really_ pissed him off. After he recovered from the aneurysm, he opened his eyes to see no Bonnie whatsoever and whatever bond he felt with her was gone. He had rushed out to the parking lot and she was nowhere to be found.

"Damon…did you find her?" Elena asked coming into the boarding house.

"Where is she?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know…and I don't think she wants to be found either", he frowned.

Elena and Caroline looked at each other with fearful glances.

SSSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie woke up with sunlight streaming in her face. She covered her eyes with her arm and then she realized something. She opened her eyes and sat up straight in bed. She was lying in the middle of a queen sized bed, in a room she didn't recognize. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she looked around and saw no trace of anyone. She looked under the blankets and realized that she was still completely dressed. She felt the same…she didn't feel weird…but where was she? The last thing she remembered was standing with Grayson in that parking lot.

She looked around the room. There was no indication of where she was. Her purse was on the dresser. She jumped out of bed and rushed over to her purse and searched for her cell phone as the bedroom door opened.

She turned to see who was walking in and she paused with her purse in her hand.

"Good Morning Bonnie".

She loosened her grip on her purse as she squinted and it fell to the floor, "Stefan?" she whispered.

He looked at her and smiled crookedly nodding his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your responses to this fic, I appreciate it as I venture out of my safe territory. I think one of the major points of this story is that Bonnie was totally thrown by her friends forgetting her birthday and now she is searching…and she is vulnerable…and Klaus knows it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie walked over to Stefan and broke out into a smile hugging him tightly, "What are you doing here…where exactly is here?" she asked looking around as she looked around.

"I could ask you the same question…you have to go back to…", Stefan began, but immediately stopped talking.

"Stefan, what's…", Bonnie began but her eyes drifted towards the door and noticed Klaus standing there.

She immediately lowered her arms and stepped away from Stefan, "What's going on…where's Grayson".

"Grayson is a friend. He said that you needed to rest and he knew that this was a safe place for you", Klaus replied walking into the room further.

Bonnie backed up into the bed, "Wait…this was a set up?"

"A set up Bonnie…oh no…no…no…I would never _set up_ a Bennett witch, you are far too powerful for that".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and looked at Stefan whose face was blank.

"Where is Grayson?" she asked.

"Grayson had to take a trip, I assured him that you would be taken care of".

"I'm leaving…Stefan, they said that you were in Richmond…are we in Richmond now?"

"Bonnie, you may leave whenever you want to…but how about you speak with Stefan first…", Klaus smiled gently as he walked to the door, "oh and Happy Birthday Miss Bennett".

Bonnie watched as Klaus closed the door behind him. Bonnie turned to Stefan, "We have been looking for you for months".

"I know".

Bonnie shook her head, "You know?"

"Sometimes Bonnie, it's good not to be found".

"What…how can you say that, there are people who love you in Mystic Falls".

Stefan walked away from Bonnie and looked out of the window, "Tell me Bonnie, how close are Damon and Elena right now?"

"What?"

"My brother and Elena…how close are they…spending a lot of time together?"

"They are trying to find you", Bonnie replied.

"I'm sure they are…and what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You were in a club last night…alone on your birthday…was there a reason for that?"

"I wanted to get away…"

"Did you…or did Elena and Caroline ignore you on your own birthday?" Stefan turned to her.

"Everyone has their own stuff going on…"

"Don't you?" Stefan asked walking closer to her.

"Stefan, what is going on here?"

"Bonnie, I know that we took advantage of you…I know that. I know that we always thought you were the solution to our problems, especially during the sacrifice".

"I know that I was really the only hope".

"Do you know that Damon was ready to let you die to allow Elena to live…do you know that Elena didn't exactly object harshly to that, she humored Damon", Stefan replied.

Bonnie looked at Stefan. What was he talking about? This was not the Stefan that she remembered, "You know that's not true".

"Bonnie, they didn't even remember your birthday", Stefan sighed walking over to stand behind her touching her shoulders.

"I want to leave and I want you to come with me".

"Bonnie, I am not leaving…but like Klaus said, you are free to leave…but I will tell you this…if you stay here, you will be appreciated and nothing bad will ever happen to you".

"And what be Klaus' witch, how do you think that can happen…Klaus is not to be trusted Stefan…I can't believe that you even want to stay here with him".

"Klaus helped to open my eyes to a few things".

"What things…murdering innocent people?" Bonnie asked, "because I can see it in your eyes that you are fighting your two natures".

"Bonnie, I think you should stay here for just a few days…"

Bonnie looked at Stefan as if he was out of his mind and maybe he was. As much as she wanted to leave and get out of there, she knew that she couldn't leave Stefan there…not with Klaus…not alone, "I will stay for a few days", Bonnie nodded, "but let me call Elena and tell…"

Stefan smiled gently, "You are a good person no matter how badly people treat you, I think your phone was misplaced…I will make sure you get another".

Bonnie watched Stefan leave the room. Something definitely was not right with this situation; she felt every one of her senses humming. Where was Grayson? What happened the night before and why couldn't she remember how she got there?

Bonnie looked over at the closet and noticed her suitcase sitting in front of it.

SSSSS

Stefan walked onto the deck where Klaus was sitting sipping on a glass of blood. "How is our guest?" Klaus inquired.

Stefan poured a glass of blood and sat across from him, "She is…confused".

"Well of course she is, Grayson did a good job last night…he said that your brother showed up and almost ruined the entire plan".

"But he didn't obviously".

"Because the witch is not exactly happy with anyone in Mystic Falls at the moment, there is a crack in the armor".

"She's not like us, Bonnie is a good person…she won't help us easily".

"Bonnie is an emotional, young witch…she's been hurt by the people that she cares about the most, when that happens…people are capable of anything", Klaus replied.

"I don't want her to get hurt".

"Oh and she won't…we will make sure, she will never be hurt again", Klaus replied, " and she is very beautiful, I don't think she realizes how beautiful and desirable she really is".

"Klaus, Bonnie will be an ally not a…"

"Not a what Stefan?"

"Not a toy".

"Oh she is definitely not a toy…definitely not", Klaus smiled sipping his blood.

SSSSS

"Bonnie never came home last night", Caroline replied walking into the Gilbert House.

"But where could she be, she wouldn't just disappear like that", Elena shook her head.

"Maybe you don't know the witch as much as you think you do", Damon stated walking in from the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline turned to him as Elena matched her gaze.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Ok…last night, I tracked her to a club…she was there and let me tell you, she did not look like the mild mannered witch that came here yesterday. She was dressed in…well…let's just say, she was definitely looking to have some fun. I found her with her lips on some guy and when I tried to bring her back, said guy did the mind thing on me and he's obviously a warlock, by the time I recovered they were gone".

"So she was kidnapped!" Caroline exploded.

"No, I don't think she was kidnapped, I think she knew and wanted to do whatever that guy asked her to".

"That's not Bonnie", Elena shook her head.

"Maybe it's the Bonnie who turned a year older yesterday and the Bonnie who's friends did not notice", Damon shrugged.

SSSSSS

The room that Bonnie was placed in contained an adjoining bathroom and although she was still a little apprehensive about this entire thing, she was going to play whatever role they wanted her to play until she found out exactly what was going on.

She finished taking a shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. Once she reached the bottom step, she realized that this house was pretty big, she was pretty sure it was a mansion. She could hear voices coming from outside on the deck and she followed them. She pulled the doors open and found Klaus and Stefan sipping on blood as if it was orange juice.

"Bonnie, you decided to join us…was your bathroom up to par?" Klaus stood up and walked over to her leading her to the table.

"It was fine", she looked at him.

"Good, good".

Bonnie locked eyes with Stefan and he just gave her a smile. She felt as if she was Alice in Wonderland or even Dorothy in Oz, this was getting weirder by the moment.

"Bonnie, would you like some breakfast?"

"Breakfast…I'm sorry, I don't drink blood".

Klaus chuckled and soon Stefan joined in, "Bonnie, you have such a good sense of humor…if you tell our chef what you want, he will make anything that you desire".

Bonne looked at Stefan who nodded at her.

Bonnie sat down across from Klaus, "What is it that you want from me exactly because if you think I am going to help you kill or steal, I refuse to do any of that…I am not Greta, I don't hurt innocent people".

"And I would never ask you to do such a thing, I would never take advantage of you like that".

"Oh so you're a different Klaus, not the one who killed my best friend's aunt…or tried to kill me?"

Klaus stood up and walked over to Bonnie smiling. "I've known a couple of Bennett witches in my lifetime and they have all been as beautiful and as feisty as you. I know that if I do anything that displeases you that you would not hesitate to do away with me".

Bonnie looked over at Stefan.

"Stefan knows that I mean you no harm, he would never allow such a thing Bonnie".

"I wouldn't", Stefan replied.

"So what do you want me for?"

"It's just always a good idea to have a witch by your side".

Bonnie nodded, "I want a new cell phone, if I'm not a prisoner here…I should be able to use the phone…call people, let them know where I am".

"I sent one of my people to go get you one, your other must be in Grayson's car", Klaus informed her, "Bonnie, do not look so mistrustful, I am telling you the truth".

"Klaus, I don't trust you…I'm only here because Stefan is here and because…" Bonnie drifted off.

"Because what Bonnie?" Klaus stood up and walked over to her looking into her eyes.

Bonnie looked up at him. This was Klaus; the one who had tried to kill all her friends and tried to kill her. He only cared about what was best for him and what he wanted.

"Bonnie…", Stefan spoke up.

She cleared her throat and looked Klaus square in the face, "Because I'm not ready to go back to Mystic Falls just yet".

"Good…I promise you Miss Bennett, you will not regret this…", Klaus stood up and took her hand kissing it gently.

Bonnie looked at him and she wasn't sure if she was under some type of vampire influence, but he actually looked sincere and that scared her a little.

"Sir, I have the cell phone that you requested", a short, stocky man said from the doorway.

"Very good…thank you Ronald, please give it to Bonnie here…she needs to make a few calls", Klaus gestured towards Bonnie.

Ronald walked over and smiled, "Here you are Miss Bennett".

Bonnie took the phone as all three men looked at her, "I think I'm going to make my phone calls upstairs".

"Please, but after making your phone calls…please allow me to take you to dinner to celebrate your birthday", Klaus moved closer to her.

"Umm…I don't…"

"Miss Bennett, give me a chance to show you that I have changed".

Bonnie looked over at Stefan, whose face was like stone. "I will set you in fire if you are attempting to get some control over me", she looked back at Klaus.

Klaus smiled, "I am positive of that".

Bonnie shook her head as she walked in the house with the phone.

"Ronald make reservations at the little Italian restaurant in town, just for two", Klaus replied.

"Yes sir", Ronald disappeared into the house.

"Stefan, while I am dining with Miss Bennett…please pick up your own dinner and find me an after dinner snack, I would greatly appreciate it".

"What do you think you are doing with Bonnie?" Stefan asked grabbing Klaus arm, "I am fine with having her on our side as just an ally, but I will not stand by and watch you use her for other things…"

"Stefan…", Klaus looked down at Stefan's hand on his arm, "Bonnie is an adult, if she chooses to go to dinner with me or chooses to…be more than just an ally, that is up to her no…"

"She's not…"

"Stefan, you are living a life that you have missed for years with me…you are free…you don't feel the pain…the guilt…the constant nagging in your soul that you felt before I awakened this side of you again…don't you want Bonnie to feel the same way…don't you want her to live the life that she would want to live…carefree…and not with the weight of the world on her shoulders?"

Stefan looked at Klaus and narrowed his eyes, "She's a good person".

Klaus smiled, "What does that even mean anymore Stefan?"

"Klaus…you wanted to speak with me?" a female voice called from behind them.

Klaus turned around and smiled, "Hello Melissa, I did want to speak with you", he walked over to her and ran his finger along her throat, "Stefan, a little gift for you…one that I am sure you will keep to yourself for awhile", Klaus lifted the woman's arm and bit into her wrist. She gasped and closed her eyes as he let her go and pushed her towards Stefan, "Enjoy", he smiled as he walked in the house.

Stefan looked into Melissa's eyes, "This won't hurt a bit…follow me", he whispered leading her into the house.

SSSSS

Bonnie stared at the cell phone in her hand for a few moments. She wanted to call Elena and Caroline, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. While she knew they had to be worried, she didn't know what to say to them and after everything that happened the previous day, they sent Damon to come get her. Damon. The vampire that attacked her hours earlier, a vampire who barely knew her, a vampire she hated. She would never understand why Elena was so quick to believe that Damon could be a good person and that he could actually see past his wants and desires.

Bonnie dialed Jeremy's phone number and stood up walking towards the window seat gazing out of the window as the phone rang.

"Bonnie…hey…where are you?" Jeremy picked up.

"I'm…in Richmond, I needed to get away for a couple of days".

"I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday, one of my cousins decided to take us camping and I didn't have any service…what did you do?"

"I…well…I just went out to dinner, that's all".

"So where are you now…are you still in Richmond?"

"Yes, I think I will be staying here for a couple of days".

"Why?"

"Because sometimes you just need to get away from Mystic Falls".

Jeremy was quiet for a few moments, "I understand that".

Bonnie opened her mouth and then closed it. Ever since that night that Jeremy got shot and she begged the witches to save him, something had changed. She couldn't put her finger on it, but their dynamic had changed. Jeremy was often distant and distracted whenever they were together and when he chose to spend some time with Gilberts out of town, Bonnie almost felt relieved. It was weird, she was relieved that the boyfriend that she cried over and begged her ancestors to save declared that he was leaving for a couple of weeks and she was relieved—that just didn't seem right to her.

"Hey Bonnie", Jeremy brought her out of her daze.

"Yes".

"I will call you tomorrow, ok?"

She nodded, "Ok…just call me on this number, I lost my phone".

"Will do", Jeremy said and before Bonnie could get out another word, Jeremy disconnected the call.

Bonnie looked at the phone for a few moments and then she dialed Caroline's number and instead of calling her, she texted her, 'I'm ok…will be home soon…Bon'.

She put the phone down on the bed and walked over to her suitcases. As she bent down to start unpacking the rest of her clothes, she stopped…how did her bags get here?

SSSSSS

Stefan looked at Melissa on the bed haunting him with her eyes open with no light behind them. He could hear Bonnie's footsteps as they stomped down the hallway from the bedroom that she was staying, "Stefan…Stefan!" she called.

Stefan turned towards Melissa and quickly left the room. He needed someone to remove her as soon as possible. He stepped out into the hallway and met her. "Bonnie, what's wrong?"

"Come with me", she pulled him towards her room as he attempted to make sure he completely wiped his mouth of Melissa's blood.

When they entered her bedroom, she pointed to the suitcases, "How did my bags get here?"

"They were in your car, when Grayson dropped you off…he requested that someone get your car from the club, Bonnie…we would never leave your car in an empty parking lot", Stefan touched her arms.

"Stefan, tell me…look at me…was this a set up…what did Grayson do to me last night to get me here…did Klaus set it up so that I would come here?"

"Bonnie, even if Klaus wanted to…he could never engineer what happened in Mystic Falls. Bonnie, you are free to leave whenever you want to".

"Why are you still here?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I want to be".

"But why…weren't you happy with Elena?"

"Bonnie, I was denying a part of myself with Elena…I needed to break free of that".

"I don't understand any of this", Bonnie shook her head.

"Just know this, if I thought for one moment that Klaus meant you harm, I would tell you to leave".

"Should I leave?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan placed his hands on Bonnie's cheeks, "No", he said looking directly into her eyes.

"Can I trust you?" she whispered.

"You can _always_ trust me", Stefan answered staring into her eyes.

SSSSSS

"I thought that we ended our little friendship Sheriff when you tried to kill me", Damon sighed as he headed towards the police tape surrounding a covered up body on the ground.

"It did…but I found something and I wanted to know if it was your handiwork", Liz bent down and lifted the sheet. Damon rolled his eyes and glanced down at the body, "No, I had nothing to do with that…wait…", he bent down and lifted the sheet studying the dead man's face, "he was found here?"

"Yes…he was found here, friend of yours? Or was he dinner for one of your other friends?" Liz asked.

"No…I have no idea who did this…I have to go", Damon said backing away from her.

"What do you know?" Liz called after him.

Damon ignored her as he headed towards his car dialing Bonnie's cell phone. "Hi this is Bonnie…sorry I missed your call, please leave a message and I will return it…"

"Where are you witch…", Damon spat out, "you severed our connection and I see a vampire severed your little club boyfriend's carotid artery…so where are you, call me back when you get this!" Damon hissed into the phone.

SSSSS

"_Where are you witch…you severed our connection and I see a vampire severed your little club boyfriend's carotid artery…so where are you, call me back when you get this!"_

Klaus smiled as he deleted the message from Bonnie's phone before crushing the phone in his hand and dropping the pieces in a wastebasket next to his desk. The vampire sounded so desperate and eager to know where Miss Bennett was. Someone had found Grayson, Klaus had to make sure that Bonnie stayed away from news reports until this blew over.

He stood up and walked over to the window looking out at the clear skies.

"I made the reservations Sir", Ronald entered the office.

"Good...thank you".

"Should I prepare your room for…after dinner activities with Miss Bennett?"

Klaus shook his head, "Ronald, I am taking Miss Bennett to dinner…that is all…"

"Oh…Sir…I misunderstood…"

"Miss Bennett is very important to my plans and I cannot afford one misstep. Miss Bennett will come around on her own and when she does, I will be here waiting", Klaus smiled.

**Is Stefan being a friend or foe? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your reviews and just for your overall support. Klaus and Bonnie are actually pretty interesting to write…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie stood in the full length mirror in the bedroom that she occupied in Klaus' mansion. She had no idea why she was doing this. She brushed her hair into a bun and stood there. How could she do this? How could she sit across from the monster that she spent most of her life last year trying to kill? When she thought about a new Bonnie, she definitely did not envision this for herself.

Klaus continued to say over and over again that he changed; that things were different and that he had no intentions on causing her harm, but she still could not wrap her mind around that fact. He was still Klaus and he could manipulate anyone.

Then there was Stefan. He appeared to be the Stefan she remembered, but she knew that he wasn't the same. She knew that he was feeding and that could change his personality a great deal, but he told her over and over again that if Klaus meant her harm, he would never allow her to stay in this house.

She turned back to the bed and slipped on her heels looking in the mirror. She had no idea why she was soo interested in how she looked tonight. She should have just worn jeans and a t-shirt, it wasn't like this was a date.

As she began to apply lipstick, the cell phone on the bed began to hum and she looked over. Elena's phone number was showing up. She picked up the phone and held it in her hand for a couple of moments. She really had nothing to say to Elena or anyone else in Mystic Falls at that moment and she certainly did not want to hear any apologies. She played with the phone for a few moments, but the worrier inside of her won out, "Hello", she answered.

"Bonnie, thank god…we were worried", she heard Elena breathe out.

"No need to be worried, I'm fine".

"Damon said that he found you last night and you didn't want to come with him…"

"Well after he tried to choke me earlier in the day, going away with him wasn't exactly at the top of my list…"

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about that and I'm also sorry about being so selfish…it was your birthday and I just…"

"Elena, I don't want to talk about that".

"Bonnie, where are you…I will come there…Caroline and I both will come there and we will celebrate".

Bonnie looked around the room. She thought about Stefan down the hallway and the words he said to her, "Elena, I don't want you to come…I just want to be alone for awhile, I _need _to be alone for awhile…"

"But Bonnie, I know that yesterday was a hard day for you…"

"How long did it take you to realize that?" Bonnie snapped sounding harsher than she meant to.

Elena sighed, "Bonnie, I am sorry…I don't know what else to say to make it feel better. I love you, you are a sister to me…"

Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt the back of her throat start to burn, "I love you too, but…I need to have some time to myself".

"Bonnie…I don't like us being separated now…Klaus is still out there and…"

Bonnie's stomach dropped, "Elena, I am fine and I can protect myself…you know that".

"I know…I just feel like…everything is falling apart".

Bonnie sat down on the bed, "Elena, I am ok and I will be back…don't worry, I will be back"

"I know…I just miss you Bon, I miss us".

"I miss us too", Bonnie answered.

After a few more words, Bonnie ended the conversation with Elena. She felt a little better after her conversation with Elena, but it also got her thinking. What _was_ she doing here with Klaus? He was the cause for some of the turmoil in Mystic Falls now? Was she losing her mind?

"Miss Bennett?" a knock came from outside of her room door.

"Yes", Bonnie stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Mr. Klaus would like to know if you are ready to depart for dinner?" Ronald asked.

"Yes…just a minute, I will be downstairs", Bonnie called through the door.

She heard Ronald walk down the hallway and she exhaled.

SSSSSS

Klaus waited in the living room for Bonnie to walk down the stairs for their dinner date. He had definite plans for Miss Bennett, which included making sure that she trusted him completely and would serve by his side willingly. He also found himself oddly attracted to her. He was over 500 years old and he had seen many things, but seeing the innocence in the young Bennett witch did something to him. She had power, he could feel it generating off of her, but he could also see the false bravado that she put up in his presence. How when she attempted to 'lay down the law' with him, she would glance at Stefan for some type of protection. She had so much power inside of her and she had no idea how to use it. He would help her and in the end, if he got her and her power…he would consider it a victory.

He looked up towards the winding stairs and noticed her caramel colored legs began to make their way down accentuated by heels that gave her small frame at least two more inches. A million thoughts flowed through his head as he stood up and waited for her to descend down the stairs. Even as she walked down the stairs, he could see that her face still looked unsure. She needed to feel more comfortable in his presence and he would do whatever it took to make that happened. She was pure, almost appeared to be untouched and unmarred and that was what fascinated him the most.

He observed the emerald green dress that she slipped into which matched her eyes beautifully. "Miss Bennett, I did not expect you to look soo ravishing tonight", he replied taking her hand and kissing it.

He could hear her heart beating rapidly in my chest, "are you afraid".

"No", she said removing her hand from his grasp, "I just don't know what this is about".

"This is about a belated birthday dinner…"

"Why…since you could care less about me having another birthday before, why would you want to celebrate this one with me?"

"Bonnie, I apologize for my actions before…I was driven by greed and selfishness and now, I want to free you now…" Klaus leaned forward catching her gaze.

"Free me from what?" Bonnie asked staring into his eyes.

"From yourself", he whispered in such a way that made her almost weak in her knees.

"Sir, your car is ready".

Bonnie broke her gaze from Klaus' and looked over at Ronald standing in the doorway.

"Very well, shall we go?" Klaus asked touching Bonnie's lower back.

"Umm…ok", she nodded as they moved towards the door, "where's Stefan?"

"Stefan had other plans tonight, its just you and me…unless you object, I am sure Ronald would be happy to join us", Klaus smirked.

Bonnie looked over at Ronald who sported a stoic face, "No it's fine".

"Good because Ronald is not nearly as interesting as he looks", Klaus whispered in her ear as they headed out of the house.

SSSSSS

Bonnie looked around the restaurant at the other diners laughing and talking, drinking and eating. They were all enjoying each other's company and they all looked soo normal. Bonnie looked over at Klaus who was ordering wine and she felt as if she bumped her head the night before; that was the only explanation for her to be sitting across from Klaus. She must be in a coma or something in a hospital fighting for her life and she is having some weird dream. There was no possible reason for her to not only stay in a house with Klaus, but go to a restaurant and have dinner with him.

She reached over and pinched her arm.

"Bonnie, is something wrong?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not really here…am I?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This doesn't make any sense, why would I be here with you…you tried to kill me a couple of months ago…you killed people that I cared about…", Bonnie shook her head.

"You are here with me because you were missing something in Mystic Falls and you want to try something new".

"When people want to try something new, they dye their hair or something…they don't accept dinner dates from mass murderers, I must be having a nervous breakdown or something", Bonnie whispered across the table.

"Bonnie, you went out by yourself on your birthday…your friends were too concerned with their own problems to even care about you or what you were going through and while I admire your loyalty to those who you care about, they do not deserve it".

"And you do?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm not asking for your loyalty, I just want you to realize your full potential", Klaus reached across the table and caressed her cheek and Bonnie felt shivers go down her back that surprised her.

"Why…why would you want to do that and want nothing in return…absolutely nothing…"

"Bonnie…", Klaus sat back, "I respect the supernatural…I _embrace_ the supernatural and you are like the poster child for the witch facet. You have a lot of power that you do not know how to use yet and I want to make sure that you are protected and you don't use too much too soon".

"Why though…why do you even care, if anything I would expect that you would be fine with me using up all my powers so when the time comes I wouldn't be able to get rid of you like I promised".

Klaus chuckled and looked at Bonnie, "I love your fiery attitude".

"Interesting that you mention fire", Bonnie said as she concentrated on the candle in the middle of the table as the flame grew higher.

"Point made", Klaus replied.

"Good because if I feel for one moment that you are trying to snow me, I will set you on fire…continuously…and I know that it won't kill you, but it won't be pleasant".

"I understand", Klaus nodded, "and like I said, I have no intention on 'snowing' you as you say".

"Good", Bonnie sat back.

As dinner went on, Bonnie began to relax a little and when Klaus offered her some wine, she almost declined—but then she realized that there was no one to tell her no and she could do what she wanted. The food was good and Klaus was being…charming.

"So, what were you like before…"

"Before what?" Klaus asked, "before I became a hybrid?"

"Yes".

"Well I was always a werewolf…my mother…she decided to venture out a bit, my werewolf side only became dormant because of a curse".

"So were you always evil and hated?" Bonnie asked taking a bite of her lasagna.

Klaus chuckled, "I'm hated?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"When you have a lot of power, people start to envy that power and wish that they could harness it for themselves…I am hated not because of how much power I have, but because people want my power".

"Oh and killing and maiming has nothing to do with it?"

"Miss Bennett, you will not allow me any leeway will you?"

"No", Bonnie answered simply.

"Ok, let me say this…before I turned into a hybrid and I was just a werewolf, I doted on my mother…she was the most important things in the world to me…"

"So that was the one thing you cared about, your mother and where is she now?"

"She died a very, very long time ago…when she left my side, I kind of lost what kept me grounded…mothers are funny that way".

"Wouldn't know…before I could figure out what grounded meant, my mother left…on my birthday…nice huh?"

"Was your mother a witch?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie shrugged, "I have no idea…maybe…my father doesn't like to speak of her and my Grams definitely had nothing pleasant to say about her".

"Have you ever attempted to find her?"

Bonnie looked at Klaus and then down at her food, "No".

"Why…I may not have much humanity left but I do remember there is quite a bond between a child and its mother".

"Well not this child and her mother, she left and you know what…I don't want to know why she left because there is really no excuse that anyone could use that would explain leaving your child where they are only 4 years old and on their birthday…I don't understand that and I don't think I want to", Bonnie raged.

Klaus nodded, "I understand your position".

"Good, so I don't want to ever see her again", Bonnie said with finality.

"Well I definitely won't cause her to appear".

"Good", Bonnie sat back as she noticed a group of waiters coming towards her and their waiter was carrying a cake towards her with candles, "what is going on?" she hissed at Klaus.

"Isn't this how people celebrate birthdays nowadays?" he smirked.

Bonnie shook her head as the waiters began singing to her in Italian and Klaus looked at her with a grin. She should have used one of the candles to set him on fire.

She blew out the candles and the waiter immediately cut her a piece, "Red velvet?" she raised an eyebrow, "how did you know that this was my favorite?"

"Stefan told me", he answered.

Bonnie felt herself cracking a smile as Klaus picked up her fork and placed some cake on the edge, "Taste?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't make it, its fine", Klaus encouraged her.

Bonnie opened her mouth and Klaus slowly pushed the fork into her mouth. When she tasted the cake and the icing, it was just perfect to her and she moaned involuntarily. She opened her eyes and Klaus looked at her with a smile, "Good?" he asked.

"It was ok", Bonnie sat back with a stoic face.

SSSSSS

After dinner, they returned to the house and it was eerily quiet. Bonnie slipped off her shoes and started for the stairs, "Tonight was a pleasure…thank you for accompanying me to dinner", Klaus called after her.

Bonnie turned and walked down the steps, "Dinner was…nice…thank you".

"My pleasure", he smiled as she took one last look at him before walking up the stairs.

Klaus turned to walk down the hallway to his office space where he asked Stefan to leave his late night snack. When he opened the door, he saw her sitting on the couch dressed in a very short skirt and a tank top…typical club wear. This is what he loved most about his alliance with Stefan, he followed directions very well.

At first, when Stefan agreed to serve with him, he didn't exactly embrace Klaus' lifestyle. However, after awhile, Stefan returned to his role as a Ripper and that pleased Klaus a great deal. Stefan was a perfect partner in crime, cold and calculating when he needed to be and a face that women could trust. If it wasn't for Stefan's presence in this house, he was confident that Bonnie would have taken off after setting him on fire. Stefan was a great help in convincing Bonnie that all of this was pure coincidence and this was the best place for her. Klaus would have to make sure that Stefan was handsomely rewarded.

The woman stirred on the couch and then opened her eyes slowly to see Klaus. Before she could scream, Klaus was in front of her with his hand on her face, "You will not scream…", he whispered caressing her face, "you are going to lie back and enjoy this…"

The woman nodded and leaned back as Klaus turned around taking a sip of the wine on the coffee table and then brought his fangs out. He saw the fear in the woman's eyes, "What is your name?" he asked.

"Courtney", she replied.

"You are beautiful Courtney", he answered just as he sunk his teeth into her neck and she gripped onto him as he drank her dry.

SSSSSS

Bonnie opened the door to her bedroom and noticed a long rectangular pink box with a bow in the middle of the bed. She stood staring at it for a few moments. "Is he crazy?" she whispered as she walked over and opened the box, inside was a necklace.

She removed the necklace from the box and dangled it on her fingers, it was a silver chain with an emerald and diamond pendant at the end of it, "Klaus, what are you doing?" she sighed as she looked down at the accompanying card, "Happy Birthday", she read before shaking her head and putting the necklace back in the box.

SSSSS

Klaus walked out of his office and into Stefan who was standing in the hallway, he smirked, "Eavesdropping?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to make sure that Courtney was to your liking", Stefan replied.

"She was…she will need to be removed before tomorrow morning".

"I will get Ronald to do it", Stefan stated as he turned to walk down the hallway.

"Oh and Stefan, Bonnie is safely tucked away in her bedroom…I will tell you once again, I mean her absolutely no harm…it is best that you realize that", Klaus called to Stefan as he disappeared up the stairs.

SSSSSS

_The next afternoon…_

Since her Grams death, Bonnie had taken up meditating. She remembered that Grams would spend at least an hour a day meditating. Grams told her multiple times that meditating centered her and she could deal with her gifts more easily. Since Bonnie had the power of 100 witches still inside of her, she found that she could stop hearing the voices and her body could relax if she spent at least an hour each day just being still.

As she closed her eyes and allowed the light breeze to caress her face she felt at peace. She could sit out in the middle of the grass for hours and no one would bother her…no one would come and ask her to perform a spell…or save someone…or save the world…she could just BE for awhile and that made her feel amazing. The cell phone that Klaus provided her with had been shut down. She wanted to just BE for awhile and not worry about anything going on in Mystic Falls.

As she began to slowly remove herself from her daze, she felt the air change around her and she opened her eyes to see Klaus standing in front of her smiling. She quickly stood up and looked at him, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Meditating…does that help you deal with all of the power you have?" he asked moving forward.

"It helps me keep things under control".

"Under control…I find it hard to believe that someone like you has a hard time keeping their powers under control".

"I can control them when necessary".

He nodded and then looked down. She folded her arms across her body feeling a little naked as his gaze swept over her, "You're not wearing your present".

Bonnie's hand went to her neck, "Yes…well…it was a very nice gift, but I can't accept it…"

"And why not…it is a birthday gift…have you become soo accustomed to giving to others that you cannot accept anything for yourself?"

"Well no…but…"

"It is a gift…for you…it matches your eyes and I thought that it would enhance your beauty, not that you need any assistance".

Bonnie cocked her head, "Are you serious?"

Klaus chuckled, "I am sorry, I know that women of your era are not used to hearing a man compliment them the way I do you…"

"Well usually when those compliments come from someone who tried to kill you…"

"I thought we were moving past that…you had a good time at dinner last night, did you not?"

Bonnie looked around and then back at Klaus' piercing blue eyes and she felt some of her armor start to break away, "I had a better time than I thought".

"See, I am not as bad as you believe…I see great potential in you Bonnie and I just do not want to see it go to waste".

"You see potential for me to help you do whatever you want".

"You are a powerful witch, if you snap your fingers…I could cease to exist".

Bonnie shook her head as Klaus moved behind her, "The problem with you Miss Bennett is that you are not confident in your powers…close your eyes", he whispered in her ear.

"I am not closing my eyes near you".

"Can you just trust me for a moment".

Bonnie sighed, rolled her eyes and closed them.

"Now listen to me…listen to everything around you…", he whispered.

"What are you a witch whisperer?" Bonnie mumbled as she continued to keep her eyes close.

"I have known a few witches in my time…", Klaus chuckled, "but focus…try to become one with your surroundings and you can control anything…just focus", he whispered softly.

Bonnie concentrated as she thought about everything that happened over the past two years. The discovery of her powers, the death of Grams, being possessed by Emily, almost being murdered by Damon, being kidnapped by Ben and Anna, inheriting all of that power from the witches and Jonas Martin, taking on Klaus, being neglected by her friends, being ignored, always being the one that they lean on…being the dependable one…missing her father, missing Grams, missing her mother…she could feel the wind start to pick up and she felt raindrops hit her face as the wind whipped around her. She kept her eyes closed as she balled up her fists and she heard thunder crack the sky and then a flash of light went past her eyes as she felt herself being picked up and moved. As she opened her eyes, she was looking at Klaus and her wet hair was blocking her eye sight but she could see out of the corner of her eye that a tree had fallen.

"That is only a portion of what you can do Bonnie", Klaus whispered as he moved the hair slowly out of her face cupping her cheek.

Bonnie looked at him as she took a deep breath as his face came closer and closer to hers. She felt like she was stuck in place as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked into his eyes and she saw something that she never imagined that she would see in Klaus…sincerity. Before she had a moment to digest what she was seeing, she felt his lips touch hers and she stood there stunned as she felt his hands move to her cheeks as the kiss deepened.

After a couple of moments he broke the kiss and Bonnie stood staring at him breathless, "You have no idea how amazing you can be", he whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek leaving her standing in the middle of the yard staring at the broken branch with every nerve on her body tingling.

Klaus headed towards the house and he noticed Stefan standing on the porch with his mouth in a straight line and arms folded, "Is there a problem Stefan?" Klaus asked.

Stefan looked at Bonnie standing in the middle of yard looking at the tree branch, "No, no problem".

"Good", Klaus said as he stepped up to stand next to Stefan, "she is starting to become comfortable here…and with me…"

"She is a young girl Klaus", Stefan sighed.

"So was Elena Gilbert", Klaus replied as he patted Stefan on the back and walked into the house.

SSSSSS

Later that day, Bonnie paced her room with her phone in one and the necklace in the other. The kiss with Klaus played over and over in her mind. She rubbed her temples as she stopped walking around, "What is wrong with me…I kissed Grayson and now…I kissed Klaus, I have a boyfriend for heavens sakes…I am a tart!" she yelled out to no one in particular. She sat down on the bed and tapped her foot on the floor. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She wasn't supposed to feel like this after kissing a mass murderer and cheating on her boyfriend. Was this really the new Bonnie that she wanted to be?

Bonnie looked down at the cell phone and turned it on. Immediately messages popped up all over it. There were text messages telling her to call home from Elena, Caroline and even Damon and then there were voice messages. As soon as she saw all of the messages, she felt all of her anxiety build. They probably wanted her to come home because they needed a spell or they got a new lead on Stefan…Bonnie closed her eyes…she didn't need this…she didn't want this. Slowly she began deleting all of the messages one by one in her message box and then she listened to the woman tell her she had four voicemails, she deleted them all without even listening to them. As soon as she saw the messages disappear, she felt a feeling of relief come over here; but it was short lived as she dialed Jeremy's number and then stopped. She began to type furiously across the keypad, she felt as if every weight that had been on her shoulders for months had been lifted off. When she pressed send, she felt a temporary feeling of guilt or cowardice…but after all she been through, she deserved to take the easy way out for once.

Bonnie walked over to the trashcan and dropped the cell phone into the container before walking out of the room. The old Bonnie would have listened to every message and called Jeremy to make nice, the new Bonnie made her decisions…didn't second guess them…and did what she wanted and the hell with anyone else…she liked herself this way and this way, she would stay.

**Bonnie is soo bad…but she's having soo much fun! Please review, if you can. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your support. I never realized how HOT Bonnie and Klaus could be. Please read and review. I appreciate your support. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Klaus sat in front of his computer going through news stories regarding unexplained murders. As he flipped through story after story looking for slashing of bodies to find out where potential wolf packs could possibly be, he wished that the witch would make this easier. His scouts weren't as informative as he had hoped and Bonnie was nowhere near ready to aid him in locating any packs…so he had to go about it the old fashion way, unfortunately. As he clicked on a story on the local news website, he glanced towards the doorway where Bonnie was standing staring at him.

He thought after their kiss outside, that she would do one of two things…pack her bags and try to leave (he had a plan for that) or she would start to believe that this was the better place for her.

"Miss Bennett, how can I help you?"

She walked in and looked around. He could see that her hand was shaking a little and the necklace was dangling from her fingers, "Outside…I don't know what came over me…"

"Your powers came over you".

"My powers don't make me…"

"Make you what?" he asked walking around the desk.

"Kiss men who tried to kill me".

"Hmmm…", he walked around her, "did you like the kiss?"

"That doesn't matter…"

"Oh so you liked it", Klaus grinned moving back to sit on the edge of his desk.

"I didn't say that…but…I have to admit that being here with Stefan…and you has given me some time to revaluate my life".

"You say that as if you are leaving".

"I'm not leaving…"

"Very good…I was hoping that you would not leave".

"But Klaus, I want to make something very, very, very clear", Bonnie walked closer to him staring him down, "you know I am powerful…and if you know anything about witches, you know that we are ruled by our emotions".

"I do", Klaus said staring into her eyes.

"Then you know, if you are lying to me in _any _capacity…I will find a way to end you _permanently_".

"Duly noted", Klaus answered.

"Now…", Bonnie said holding up the necklace as it dangled from her fingers, "I decided that this is a beautiful necklace and it really should not go to waste…"

"May I?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie turned around as she took a deep breath and lifted her hair up as Klaus placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it. Bonnie could feel her heart beating rapidly and she was sure that Klaus could hear it as well.

She turned around and looked at him, "It does match your eyes", he smiled moving her hair away from her shoulders.

Bonnie nodded.

"Bonnie, will you join us tonight…we are going out on the town".

"We?"

"Stefan and I…and…you, if you decide to join us".

Bonnie looked at Klaus, "Going out where…?"

"Don't worry Bonnie, we will keep you safe…"

"From who…you or strangers…?" Bonnie smirked walking out of the office as she heard Klaus chuckling behind her.

SSSSS

"Did you get in touch with the witch yet?" Damon asked walking into the Gilbert house and over to Elena.

"No, the phone that she used kept going to voicemail…why do you want me to find her? I mean, I want her to come home too, but she said she was fine and just needed some time…but you seem almost desperate to find her, why?" Elena asked grabbing Damon's arm.

"Well if we have a chance in hell of finding Stefan, then the only way we can find him is to have the witch back and since we don't know where she is…we won't be able to find Stefan".

"When Bonnie comes home, she is not looking for Stefan…we will find other ways, she is my best friend and I don't want her to feel like I am taking her for granted ever again…she ran away from here, Damon…she ran away because I totally forgot her birthday...I just want my best friend back", Elena sighed.

Damon sighed as he pulled Elena into an embrace as the front door opened and slammed behind Jeremy, "Where's Bonnie?" he asked coming in as Damon and Elena broke apart.

"We don't know…", Elena replied walking over to him.

"Well she sent me a text earlier saying that she just needed to be by herself right now and we couldn't be together…so where is she…is she in Mystic Falls?"

"No…didn't you just hear Elena, she's not here and no…we don't know where she is".

"Is she ok…do you even know?" Jeremy went on.

"She texted you, so obviously she's fine and just wants to be left alone", Damon replied.

"Bonnie doesn't do things like that. Something must be wrong with her or someone must be forcing her to do this. Bonnie would never just text me to end our relationship…"

"Stop being so dramatic, it was a _high school_ romance, not exactly Romeo and Juliet", Damon snorted.

"You know what…", Jeremy charged over as Elena jumped in between them, "Please…both of you…stop it! I will call Bonnie and talk to her", she sighed.

"The phone is going straight to voice mail".

"Well if she broke up with you, _maybe_ she doesn't want to talk to you", Damon sighed.

Elena shook her head, "Bonnie wouldn't just disappear…something is wrong, I can feel it…we need to find her".

"How can we find her if she doesn't want to be found?" Damon asked, "it's not like we have a witch to track her down?"

"Then we need to start in Richmond…you said she was there, so she still may be", Elena suggested, "we have to find her".

"Then…I guess we're going to Richmond", Damon stated.

SSSSSS

Bonnie sat on a stool in the kitchen nibbling on the sandwich. It was weird. She was surrounded by vampires and more than likely hybrids of some kind and the refrigerator was stocked with food. As she looked down at the necklace around her neck, she found herself smiling a little. She didn't trust Klaus…not completely. She trusted Stefan much, much more…but she wasn't sure he was being entirely straight with her either, but the funny thing was that she wanted to be with Klaus and Stefan more than she wanted to be with anyone in Mystic Falls. Perhaps it was because she was more hurt than she was willing to admit about the entire birthday thing. She expected more from her family and friends…she expected that they would care about her more, treat her like she mattered and not take advantage of her for what she could do for them…she expected that from Klaus, but coming from her friends? It broke her heart.

Bonnie felt the back of her throat start to burn and she blinked a few times to make the tears disappear.

"Hey", Stefan greeted her as he walked into the kitchen.

She turned to face him and his eyes went to her neck and then back up to her face. She thought she saw something past his eyes, but it was gone before she could even focus on it, "Hi…you haven't been around much", she smiled.

"Well I had to go into town for a few hours…"

Bonnie nodded as she pushed around the chips on her plate, "I broke up with Jeremy".

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "What…why?"

"I'm sure you saw what happened with Klaus outside…"

"Yes, but Bonnie…you had a moment of weakness, you shouldn't end your relationship with Jeremy because of that".

"I didn't break up with Jeremy because of that…well not directly…", she frowned, "that night that you left with Klaus, Jeremy got shot…he was dying and I begged the witches to save him".

"And what happened?"

"They saved him after I pleaded, but they told me it would be a price…and then he started acting weird…distant…like our relationship was an afterthought and do you know what's worse?" Bonnie chuckled, "I started not to care".

Stefan sat down next to her.

"I don't know what I'm doing here…I don't know why I kissed Klaus, but I can't lie…I liked it and I liked the way it made me feel…"

Stefan nodded.

"But I don't understand how I could even look at him twice, he wrecked our lives last year…he tried to kill me…he killed Jenna…"

"Bonnie…"

"I know I shouldn't stay here and that I should run away and never look back, but right now…after I left Mystic Falls that day…I feel like I would rather be here than there".

"Sometimes that's just the way it is. You can trust me and Klaus…he knows that you could destroy him, so that is one reason to trust him. After what happened on your birthday, I don't blame you for deciding that you need to try something different and being here is different for you".

"And Klaus hasn't exactly asked me to do anything bad…"

"No he hasn't and he won't, Bonnie…I'm here for you, if you can't talk to anyone else here…you can talk to me", Stefan smiled.

"I missed our friendship", Bonnie returned his smile.

"So did I", Stefan agreed.

"But that also means that you can talk to me about what's going on, I can tell that something is different with you".

"Bonnie, I'm ok…you really don't have to worry about me. I am content where I am".

"Are you sure…Stefan, I know that you are feeding on…"

"Bonnie…I'm fine", Stefan cut her off, "I'm fine".

She looked at him, "Ok…and I believe you".

Stefan reached out and touched the necklace around her neck, "That's very pretty…"

"Klaus gave it to me as a birthday present", Bonnie fingered the pendant, "at first, I didn't want it…but you know what's sad, its really the only birthday gift that I got that someone put some thought into".

Stefan nodded, "I'm sorry that Elena and Damon hurt you".

Bonnie felt a slight tug at her heart, "Thanks and before this gets any more after school special like, I think I'm going to go shopping at the mall…I'm going out with you and Klaus tonight".

"Oh well…I hope you find something good", Stefan smirked.

Bonnie smiled as she headed out of the kitchen and out of the house closing the door behind her.

Stefan balled up his fist and walked over to the refrigerator removing a bag of blood and pouring it into the cup. Lately, this was not his preference but he didn't feel like leaving the mansion to find a snack. As he poured the blood into a cup and put it in the microwave, he stood for a couple of moments watching the cup turn, "You gave her Maena's necklace", Stefan replied.

Klaus walked into the kitchen, "That necklace belongs to me".

"It was Maena's necklace and you took it off of her body…"

"After you ripped her apart…", Klaus smirked watching as Stefan grimaced, "I gave her the necklace, I had the right to take it back".

"You know what that necklace does…"

Klaus smiled, "It only does what the heart really desires and if the heart desires…"

"It's dangerous, Maena went crazy".

"Maena was not Bonnie and Bonnie is much more powerful than Maena could ever hope to be. The necklace will only give her what her heart desires…make her happy and isn't that what we _all_ want Stefan?"

"Yes, but I want Bonnie to be safe…"

"And she is with us, Stefan…Stefan…we were already on top of the world, with Bonnie…we can do what we want, when we want to".

"Do you honestly care about her or is this all about having more power…more control over all things supernatural?"

Klaus looked at Stefan, "Bonnie is a beautiful, passionate, powerful young woman…what is there not to like? I will admit, I would have been glad to end her life a couple of months ago…but now, I feel differently".

"How different?" Stefan asked.

"Now Stefan, a true gentleman never kisses and tells", Klaus smirked, "I think you should drink your lunch, tonight will be very interesting".

Stefan removed his cup from the microwave.

SSSSS

The music was thumping throughout the club as soon as Bonnie, Stefan and Klaus walked inside. Bonnie thought it was interesting how they went to the front of the line and everyone smiled at them as if they were super stars; how could everyone be compelled to believe that they were so important? It was boggled her in a way. When she walked down the stairs that evening, she watched Klaus reaction as he admired her in the tiny black dress that she purchased at the mall earlier and it gave her some satisfaction. Stefan looked at her and he stopped drinking his blood, she knew that she looked different…a little older and that's what she was attempting to portray.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Miss Bennett, you know I am trying to be a better…_vampire_, but you are not helping me if you will be dressed like that", Klaus replied.

Bonnie had smiled as they headed out of the door. Now, they were standing in the middle of the club, making their way to a VIP section. As they made their way, women were basically stealing glances of Stefan and Klaus and it made her slightly uncomfortable. Despite her discontentment with people in Mystic Falls, she was still aware of the fact that Elena still loved Stefan and was waiting for him to return him—despite Damon's obvious overtures towards her. Seeing Stefan smiling and flirting with other women made her feel weird.

"Is something wrong?" Klaus whispered in her ear.

"Stefan…he still loves Elena, but…"

"But what?"

Bonnie looked over to Stefan and some young girl sitting practically on his lap smiling and giggling.

"Bonnie, you cannot tell me that Elena and Damon are not growing closer…"

"Elena is committed to finding Stefan and Damon is too", Bonnie defended.

"Are they…are they really…or are they spending this time to work out whatever unsettled feelings they may have for each other".

"I don't know…"

"Are you sure about that…I think you do know and Stefan knows as well…he is very perceptive as am I and I can tell that you are definitely hiding something".

"I'm not hiding anything, if something is going on between Elena and Damon, I don't know about it".

"Fair enough", Klaus nodded as he handed her a martini that the waitress brought over.

Bonnie looked at the drink in his hand, "You do know that I am under 21 don't you?"

Klaus smirked, "I do…but it is puzzling. Usually teenagers will jump at the chance to do something that they probably shouldn't, you are always resisting".

Bonnie smiled, "I am kind of a boring responsible teen".

"I wouldn't say boring, but I would say that you definitely deserve some excitement".

Bonnie closed her eyes for a few moments and then sighed, "Ok…you're right…I do", she took the drink from him and sipped, "pretty good".

"I'm glad that you are pleased", Klaus stated.

An hour later, Bonnie found herself feeling a lot more carefree and she was enjoying herself so much more. Stefan had disappeared awhile ago and she was sitting on the couch with Klaus sipping on another martini and just listening to the music. It was like she had not a care in the world but being here in the club and listening to music. It was as if, she could actually relax and breathe, "I want to dance", she said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

Bonnie stood up and looked towards the dance floor, "I want to dance…are you going to turn me down?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't usually dance", Klaus replied standing up, "but how could I deny you Miss Bennett".

Bonnie smiled as she held out her hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. She didn't notice, but the necklace around her neck was glowing slightly as she began to sway her hips and Klaus followed behind her. As they danced, Bonnie realized that they were closer than she ever imagined she would be with Klaus and she had no intentions on backing away. She turned as she put her back to Klaus and she felt his lips caress her neck. Instead of moving away, she pressed her body further into his and closed her eyes leaning her head back. If this was what it felt like to be a person who had no worries and only wanted to do what felt good, she would happily die this way.

"Come with me", Klaus whispered in her ear.

For a moment it was as if her mind and her body weren't connected. She could hear a small voice inside of her telling her to stop, but she couldn't help it as she found him leading her off the dance floor and onto one of the decks of the club. She leaned up against the balcony looking out at the city lights and Klaus stood behind her, "Do you see all of the lights", he breathed softly into her ear.

"I do…it looks beautiful".

"Tell me, if you could do anything with your powers …what would it be?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked turning to him.

"If you could do anything with your powers, being as powerful as you are…what would you do?"

"I don't know…I guess I never really thought about it".

Klaus caressed her cheek, "You _have_ thought about it, so what is it?"

Bonnie looked at him, "I guess after my Grams died, I wanted to bring her back…but I knew that she would never come back the way she was".

"More than likely that is true…what else?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know…I guess I never had time to think about it because there was always something else that needed my attention and my powers more".

"And now…"

"And now…", she turned to him, "I guess there's nothing stopping me now".

"No…there's not and now you need to know that you can let go".

Bonnie looked around, "Can I tell you something…"

"What?" Klaus asked.

"I think the most fascinating thing I do is that I can create a fire with my mind…its weird, but it's what I like most about my characters…because it is amazing that I can control something that is so out of control".

"That's because you have the power right now to be the most powerful being in the world", Klaus bent down and nibbled on her neck.

Bonnie moved her head to give him more access to her neck as she felt his kisses. When he moved from her neck, he went to her lips and she knew it was crazy…but she didn't care, it was like she only had one objective…to feel good. She didn't bother to protest when Klaus took her hand and began leading her through the club.

SSSSSS

"What makes you think she's here?" Elena asked as Damon pulled into the parking lot of club Envy.

"It's just a feeling I have", he replied.

"Why would you be able to feel anything that has to do with Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"It's a gift", Damon shrugged. Since early that morning, Damon had been able to feel Bonnie's presence a little. Whatever spell she cast previously to break the connection, must have worn off because the connection was back and although, he hated it at times…it was quite handy at the moment.

"This is a 21 and over club, Bonnie wouldn't be able to get in", Jeremy replied.

"Elena, can you please explain to your brother that Bonnie is a witch and if she wanted to, she could pretty much go wherever she wanted?"

Damon didn't hear Elena say anything and he looked over to the passenger seat where she was watching something out of the window.

"Stefan", she whispered as she unlocked her door and headed over to two people standing outside of the club in an embrace.

Damon followed her out of the car. He could see Stefan standing with a woman, "Elena wait a minute", Damon began but she was already headed over to him.

"Stefan…it's me…Elena", she began and Stefan turned around to face her. Damon noticed the look in Stefan's eyes and he reached out to grab her, but she was out of his grasp in seconds.

"Stefan…its me", Elena said again moving closer.

Stefan smirked, "Hello Elena…Damon…"

SSSSSS

Bonnie didn't object when he pulled her into the empty coatroom of the club and lifted her up on the counter. "Klaus…I'm not…used to doing this…", she breathed out in between kisses.

"Then you shouldn't have to do anything", he whispered.

Bonnie looked around in the darkness. What was she doing? She would have never have done this before…but this is the new Bonnie and she kind of liked her. She felt Klaus hands trail up her legs and up her dress and she felt his touch setting every nerve on end. When his hands touched the elastic on the thin lace material under her dress, she stopped his hands, "We can't do this here…", she said looking down at him as the only light in the room was her necklace glowing slightly, "we can't do this _at all_".

"You won't be doing a thing", Klaus said quietly and then she felt him kiss the inside of her thigh and she gasped as she braced herself using the wall.

**Well…all I can say is that they didn't actually do the deed…the **_**deed**_**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your support…and I know, I was horrible to leave it there last chapter. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Elena asked eyeing Stefan as well as the co-ed standing next to him.

"I'm talking to my friend Bethany here, is there a problem?"

"Bethany…get lost", Damon stated.

Stefan turned Bethany's head to face him, "Bethany give me a moment with…these people…and we will get back to our conversation", Stefan smiled.

Bethany nodded as she headed away from the group.

"Stefan…we've been looking all over for you", Elena hugged him and he did nothing as he looked over at Damon.

"I really wish you would stop", Stefan said gently moving Elena away from him.

"Stop…Stefan, what is wrong with you…yeah, we know that you gave yourself over to Klaus to save me…but I'm saved, so now you can leave", Damon began.

Stefan smirked as he looked from Elena to Damon, "So how close are you two now that I am away?"

Elena and Damon exchanged looks, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to go back with you".

"What!" Elena gasped.

"I don't want to go back with you. I don't want to live that life with you anymore…I want to do my own thing and that does not include being that broody, mopey guy any longer…I want to stay with Klaus", Stefan replied.

"Sorry Brother, we can't let you do that", Damon stepped forward.

SSSSS

Bonnie felt Klaus' hands all over her, it felt as if he had more than just two as they kissed in the darkness of the coat closet. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and as soon as he placed her on the floor, she felt like she should stop this but he stopped instead.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie said nearly panting and that made her slightly embarrassed.

"Stefan…you stay here", Klaus mumbled and with that Bonnie felt a gust wind signaling that Klaus had left her.

She sat up, "Well that's nice", she mumbled as she pulled her dress down and stood up. Her legs were still a little wobbly, but she recovered, "Stefan…wait…something's wrong with Stefan?" she mumbled as she grabbed her purse off of the counter using a small fire she lit in her hand to see and rushed out of the coat closet.

SSSSS

"Damon don't pretend that you want me to come home, you can be honest…this is your best shot to get a crack at Elena free and clear…go ahead, you can do that…I won't mind", Stefan smirked.

"Stefan what is wrong with you!" Elena gasped.

"Is Bonnie with you Stefan?" Caroline asked walking forward, "we're looking for her too".

"Bonnie…hmm…why would she be with me?" Stefan stated thoughtfully.

"She's here", Damon replied looking around, "I know it".

"I don't know what you're talking about, but what I do know is that I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls".

"Mystic Falls…Mystic Falls…do they really want _us_ to come back there?" Klaus asked coming around the corner of the club.

"Klaus…what did you do Stefan?" Elena asked as the tears began to leave her eyes.

"I did nothing to Stefan…he's never been happier and I see your resurrection took place and I had no idea".

"Where's Bonnie!" Jeremy called to Klaus.

"Bonnie…the short…caramel witch...hmm…I have no idea where she is at this moment", Klaus smirked.

"He's lying", Damon said walking closer to Klaus, "where is the witch?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Klaus smirked.

"Stefan…please…is Bonnie here…why are you being like this, don't you still love me…don't you still want to be with me?" Elena asked.

"Stefan, why don't you tell her how you know all about her kissing your brother…leading him on…flirting with him _innocently_…", Klaus began but was grabbed by Damon.

"If you don't shut up, I will find a way to shut you up", Damon snarled.

"Try it", Klaus grinned.

And that's when Damon sniffed, "Bonnie's here…I can smell her all over you".

"Can you?" Klaus asked.

Damon tightened his grip for a few moments and then he felt his body flying back to the opposite side of the alley along with Elena, Caroline and Jeremy on one side and Stefan and Klaus on the other separating them was a line of fire . Everyone looked over towards the opening of the alley and saw Bonnie standing there.

"Bonnie", Elena whispered.

"What is going on here?" Bonnie asked.

"They've come to take Stefan back to Mystic Falls of course", Klaus spoke up.

"We were looking for you!" Caroline stated.

"But I'm not lost", Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie…what are you doing here with Klaus…this doesn't make any sense", Elena shook her head.

Bonnie looked at the two sets of people separated by the fire that she was controlling. On one side were the people who she considered almost family (sans Damon) and on the other side were two vampires who had helped her realize that she could be powerful and that she wasn't required to do whatever spells that popped into their heads at the moment. Her necklace began to glow as she looked at Elena and Caroline who were looking at her.

"Listen Witch, stop being so stupid…you can't possibly believe that Klaus would be loyal to you in anyway, he's using you…just like he's using Stefan…you can't be this naïve to believe that he could actually care about you on any level outside of what you can do for him!" Damon called to her.

Bonnie looked at Damon narrowing her eyes as they became black for a few moments and then she caused the flames to raise higher so that no one could see over there and then she looked over at Klaus and Stefan.

When the flames died down everyone was released from their positions on the wall and fell to the ground. "Where are they…where are they?" Caroline asked looking around at the empty alley besides the Mystic Falls gang.

"Why did you say that to her!" Elena raged as she headed over to Damon, "why would you hurt her like that!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt her…I was trying to make her see that she's being stupid!" Damon defended.

"By making her feel as though she's not mildly interesting…you are a jackass!" Caroline replied, "let's search around Jeremy…maybe we can find out where they went".

Jeremy glared at Damon as he followed Caroline around the corner.

Elena stood in place shaking her head in disbelief, "I didn't mean to hurt her…I only wanted…"

"You only wanted what!" Elena exploded, "Damon, I know that you can be charming…I know that you can turn the jerk button off for awhile…but saying those things to Bonnie…how could you do that…did you see her face when you said those things and now…now…we have no idea where they are! Stefan and Bonnie are with Klaus and you probably drove Bonnie closer to Klaus in some way. Thanks for ruining everything!" Elena stomped away from him following the path that Caroline and Jeremy went.

Damon balled up his fists and punched the wall sending the bricks crumbling. He honestly did not want to hurt the witch, he just wanted to make her see that she was being naïve and stupid…maybe he should have chosen better words, but she had to know that Klaus was bad news for her. He never meant to be the cause that drove the witch or his brother away permanently.

SSSSSS

When Bonnie, Stefan and Klaus walked into the mansion, Bonnie started for the stairs. "Bonnie…", Stefan began.

"Umm…I'm just going to go up to my room…I'm really tired", she sighed slipping off her shoes and heading up the stairs.

"Bonnie, I want to speak with you", Klaus called after her, but she said nothing as they heard her close the door.

Klaus turned to Stefan, "Your brother has to die".

"Damon was just trying to get her to come with them, he doesn't have the best approach…but that was his intention".

"He hurt her and you defend him, I thought one of your positions was that Bonnie would not be hurt and what did you brother do tonight…he should die", Klaus replied.

"Damon may have done most of the work for the both of us, Bonnie made a choice tonight and the choice was not Mystic Falls…" Stefan began, "she made it possible for us to get out of there. I think that she made an important choice tonight and she has decided to be with us".

Klaus thought about this for a few moments, "And what about you…did you make a choice tonight?"

Stefan looked at Klaus and shook his head, "I'm where I want to be".

"Good", Klaus replied touching Stefan's shoulder, "good…"

SSSSSS

Bonnie sat at the vanity in her room brushing her hair up into a ponytail. The moment outside of the club were playing over and over in her mind. Seeing her friends there trying to get her to come home and then Damon…he had an uncanny ability to take whatever she was scared or apprehensive about and bring it to the forefront. His statements were thoughts that always haunted her. Why would Klaus be interested in her? She wasn't anything particularly special…he could have any woman he wanted? What occurred in that coatroom was amazing, but why did it happen at all? Was it part of a seduction to get her on his side? Damon made her feel stupid, naïve and most of all undesirable in that alley and that's why she decided to leave with Klaus and Stefan, it was better than being in Mystic Falls where she constantly felt that way.

Bonnie twisted her hair up into a bun and stood up from the vanity, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in", she replied as the door opened and Klaus walked inside.

"Bonnie, I want to thank you for helping us to get out of the club without your friends following", he began.

She nodded as she turned to him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No", she answered.

"Come now…I can see it in your eyes…tell me, you are not allowing that Neanderthal's words to infiltrate your mind".

Bonnie shook her head. She was fighting not to let her emotions rule this moment. She would not cry in front of Klaus.

He walked over, "Tonight, you let everyone know that you will not be taken advantage of…that you are powerful and you can control any situation that comes your way", he caressed her face, "do not allow Damon to second guess yourself because one thing that you can definitely believe, my romantic feelings for you are real".

Bonnie looked at him, "I believe that".

Klaus smiled as he pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes as his lips went to her neck caressing her skin softly. She breathed in deeply as he picked her up and she flicked her fingers to turn the light off. He placed her on the bed and reached up pulling the hair tie out causing her hair to cascade down her back and over her shoulders. "Anyone who doesn't desire you is a fool", Klaus whispered before kissing her shoulder. Bonnie nodded as he lowered her down on the bed and she felt her nightshirt being lifted over her head.

She could feel her hands shaking as he slowly undressed her leaving kisses in places that made her want to scream. He slowly took her hands and put them over her head as he straddled her. She breathed in as he kissed her neck. This definitely was not her first time, but this would be her first time with a vampire and from what she heard from Elena, things were pretty intense.

She braced herself as she felt Klaus join with her and every thought about not being sure about this, went out of her head as her body adjusted to him. She returned his kisses with as much passion as he was giving her.

Klaus looked down at the witch below him and even though the only light in the room was the light from the moon showing through the window, he could see that her emerald eyes had turned onyx. The pendant was glowing and he felt her fighting him for some kind of power. She pulled him closer to her as he lifted them both up and she wrapped her legs around him. He heard her take a breath as he placed his hand on her neck and she bent her head back, he felt his fangs descend and the veins appear around his eyes. He studied her for a few moments before sinking his fangs into her neck and she gasped and held onto him tighter as he drank from her. Her blood was intoxicating, more than he thought it would be. He wanted to devour her in more ways than one and as much as she was an important part of his plan, being here with her this moment was worth it. He wanted her…he desired her…and in the end, he would have her forever no matter what he had to do or what lies he had to tell.

SSSSS

"Drink", Klaus said after biting into his wrist hours later as he lay next to Bonnie in her bed. Her eyes had returned to the emerald color and she was staring up at the ceiling. The moon was still shining into the room.

"Why?" she asked.

"To heal the wounds on your neck", he replied simply.

Bonnie touched her neck and felt the soreness of where he had bit her during their…interlude. She wasn't sure what came over here, maybe it was the words that he said or the fact that she was already emotional. Falling into bed with Klaus was definitely not part of the plan, but it had definitely happened and she wasn't exactly sad that it did.

"I don't like the taste of blood", she moved away from him.

"I'm sorry…but it is the only way to truly get rid of the wounds quickly…unless you want to keep them, which I am perfectly fine with…it will be a reminder of what happened tonight".

Bonnie took his wrist into her hand and sucked gently. She felt like gagging at the copper taste of his blood as she drank. "That's enough", he said touching her head softly and pulling her into an embrace, "you don't need much blood from me to heal".

Bonnie nodded, "Tonight was unexpected….everything has been unexpected since I woke up here. I don't usually move this fast with anyone…"

"Well we have other things working…being supernatural means we don't hold back our emotions as much with each other…", Klaus replied, "and the fact that we had some type of passion for each other broke down the walls".

"But I am not this easy…" Bonnie sat up holding the blanket up to her body.

"You think you are easy Miss Bennett?" Klaus smirked sitting up and looking at her, "you are not easy at all, do I have to talk about you trying to kill me a couple of months ago or how many times you have threatened me since you woke up here".

Bonnie laughed, "Ok…you have a point, but I…I don't sleep around".

"I would hope not because I would hate to go on a murdering spree", Klaus touched her cheek and kissed softly on the lips, "because I don't like to share".

Bonnie shook her head, "This is crazy…I feel like I have no worries or cares and it makes it so much easier to do whatever makes me feel good…"

"And that's how it should be, Bonnie you are entirely too young to have the weight of the world on your shoulders and I won't allow you to have it", he replied kissing her on the shoulder.

"And what do you want in return?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing…"

"You just want me to be here…in this house…and do what…"

"Well if you do what you did tonight at least once a day, I would be pleased".

"I'm not here for that…tonight was…special", Bonnie replied.

"There is one thing…", Klaus touched her chin as they both lay back down and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What?"

"As you know that I have very little family…"

"Elijah…"

"Elijah is untrustworthy…I recently found out that I have a sister that was hidden away years ago…"

"Hidden away?"

"My mother had an affair and it was thought that I was the only consequence of that affair, but the truth is that my mother also had a daughter…before me…"

"Ok…so you want me to find her?" Bonnie asked.

"My sources tell me that she may be with a wolf pack around Virginia, but I haven't found her yet…"

"I will look into it".

"Thank you, but I will understand if you are unable to locate her".

"It may take some time, there are probably a lot of wolf packs around".

"I am patient, we will go through them one by one".

Bonnie nodded as she settled into Klaus' arms and closed her eyes. He listened for a few moments as her breathing changed and he realized that she was asleep. He gently moved her hair away from her face. If he allowed the tiny miniscule part of his humanity to seep in, it would tell him that he could have her and live happily ever after (whatever that meant for a vampire)…she would be by his side forever and he would be content. However, that part of him did not compare to the part of him that wanted it all, the power…the control…_and _Bonnie and nothing would stand in his way of having them all.

SSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie walked into the kitchen where Stefan was seated on one of the stools drinking blood from a mug. Klaus had left hours before while she was still asleep and to a degree, she was content with that. While she felt incredibly OK with what happened last night, there was still a part of her that felt as if they should slow it down…a great deal.

"Good Morning", Stefan greeted her.

"Good Morning, how are you?" she asked sitting down next to him after removing a yogurt from the refrigerator.

"I'm doing well…and how are you?"

Bonnie swirled the yogurt around and found herself frowning, "I'm ok".

"I want to apologize for what Damon said last night…"

"Stefan…no need…Damon was being Damon and you don't have to apologize for him anymore".

Stefan nodded, "I know, but what he said…he was just trying to get you away from Klaus, I doubt he meant it".

"He meant it…but it doesn't matter, he helped me make a choice last night and it was easier than I expected".

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "You seem different…"

"I feel different. It feels like I am finally embracing a life where I am intent on making myself happy or at the very least, getting back what I give to people", Bonnie began, "but I have done some weird things lately".

"What things?"

Bonnie looked at Stefan. They were friends, but she wasn't crazy about sharing her escapades with Klaus with him, "Just things", she shrugged, "things I never would have imagined doing a couple of months ago…so quickly".

"I see", he nodded, "and you and Klaus, how close are you two now?"

Bonnie felt a blush come over here, "Stefan, we may be friends…but there are some things that will just weird me out to talk about with you".

She noticed something in his eyes, "Stefan, trust me…I'm not coming into this naïve…I know that Klaus can be very manipulative, but I honestly believe that he is being sincere regarding his feelings for me".

Stefan nodded.

"And I know that it seems like things are moving fast, but I'm not second guessing it…so that means, that it must be ok…right?"

"If you are happy, then so am I".

Bonnie smiled as she placed some of the yogurt in her mouth and then frowned, "How did it feel seeing Elena last night?"

"I didn't expect to see her there…"

"I know…she does miss you Stefan".

Stefan nodded, "I know, but Elena is part of a life that I don't live any longer.

"How can you just forget her or turn your back on that life?"

"How can you?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie put the yogurt in her mouth, "I don't know…I still think when I'm ready, I will go back to Mystic Falls…but right now, I seriously don't want to".

"And you don't have to".

Bonnie nodded, "Klaus told me he has a sister that he wants to find…he says that she may be in a wolf pack…"

Stefan nodded.

"So I'm going to start searching for wolf packs today, but I have to find a spell first".

"Well if you need any help…let me know", Stefan replied.

"Thank you Stefan…", Bonnie smiled, "it means a lot that you are here with me and I can trust you".

"I was starting to get a little jealous…I thought that Klaus is starting to become your new best friend".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Klaus and I are close…that's all I'm going to say", she replied sliding off of the stool.

"Uh, huh…", Stefan smirked as she headed out of the kitchen, "and Bonnie, I like this version of you…I knew you were just waiting to let this side of you out".

Bonnie grinned as she headed out of the kitchen.

**Two things: Maena's necklace…the one that Klaus gave Bonnie is enchanted to make the wearer of the necklace do whatever their heart desires with little thought to the consequences or who it will affect…which leads to the second thing, Bonnie and Klaus…well she wanted him, so she decided to be with him…we will see how far it goes. **

**Please leave review, I would appreciate it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate that you are going along with me regarding this slightly uninhibited Bonnie, it is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Two weeks drifted by since the scene outside of the club and Elena ignored every single one of Damon's calls. He stood up and walked over to the drink cart pouring a sniffer full of brandy. He didn't mean to hurt the witch. He just wanted her to see that Klaus was obviously lying to her about something and that was the only reason why he said those things. It was no secret that the witch was pretty, she was…but Klaus was using her and it was frustrating that she just didn't want to see it.

Then there was Stefan. He hardly recognized him last night or maybe he did, he reminded him of himself. The way he casually ignored Elena's pleas and basically egged Damon on to make his move. It depressed him. It wasn't supposed to be like that when they found him.

"Damon!" Caroline's voice shredded through his thoughts like a knife.

He sighed turning to her, "Hello…is there a reason why you're here?"

"What are you doing to find Bonnie and Stefan?"

Damon shook his head in disbelief, "Were you there that night, they made a choice and that choice did not include coming back to Mystic Falls".

"That's because you hurt Bonnie's feelings…why would she want to come back?"

"Look…I was only trying to help, that's all…nothing more…it's not my fault that she's soo sensitive".

"You're an ass, do you know that", Caroline shook her head.

"Ok…ok…I messed up. I know that my words were not the best to use at that time, but guess what…we can't do a damn thing if Bonnie doesn't want to be found and she is blocking me from finding her…"

"What are you talking about?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "When a vampire bites a witch, they can sense them…they have a bond".

"What kind of bond?"

"If I ever need to…which is not often, I can find her or sense her when she's near…", Damon shrugged.

"And you can't anymore?"

"No…I can't…she's blocking me".

"Why wouldn't she after what you said to her?"

"And that's why I can't help find her, I can guarantee you that if she doesn't want to be found…she won't be".

"And what about Stefan, you just want to let him go?"

"Stefan made himself clear".

"Are you serious…he gave himself over to Klaus to save you and you are giving up on him, you really are the jackass that I always believed you were…good luck using this to your advantage to get Elena because she pretty much hates you now", Caroline turned and headed out of the house.

Damon lifted his glass to take a sip of his drink, but instead threw the glass up against the fireplace sending shards of glass all over the floor.

SSSSSS

Bonnie sat on the balcony outside of her bedroom going over and over in her head the past two weeks. While overall she felt good…free even, there was still something that nagged at her. It was like when she was with Klaus, she changed into a different person…a person she had never quite met before. Then there was the physical part. After that one night, she and Klaus hadn't made those moves again. Even though she liked it (more than she ever thought she could), she realized that she needed to take a step back and figure out what she really wanted from all of this.

She had always considered herself a 'good girl', she always believed that she should get to know someone a lot before sleeping with him and here she was enjoying certain activities with Klaus…KLAUS…the one who tried to kill her, it was almost as bad as if one day she woke up and decided that she wanted to sleep with Damon! If that was ever true, she would definitely check herself into a mental institution.

The funny part of all of this is that she felt as if she was in some type of bubble. A bubble where she didn't have the loud voice telling her to 'Stop, that is something that Bonnie Bennett would _never _do'. The voice had disappeared and she wasn't sure if she was happy or sad that it disappeared. Sure, she felt carefree but being here with Klaus and Stefan…was it an illusion? Was she living some kind of sick fantasy, she really wasn't sure.

"Miss Bennett?" Ronald asked from behind her.

"Hello Ronald…do you have what I asked for?"

He handed her a cell phone, "Thank you for getting it for me, I realize that this is the second one that you got for me…but I promise that I won't lose or break this one".

"Thank you", Ronald nodded as he turned and left the room.

Bonnie looked down at the cell phone biting her lip and then began dialing the familiar cell phone number.

SSSSSS

Hours later, Bonnie sat outside of the bistro sipping on an iced coffee, when a gust of wind went past her and she felt herself being pulled out of the chair. "Bonnie, I am soo angry at you", Caroline hugged her tightly.

"I see…are you trying to cut off my oxygen?" Bonnie gasped.

Caroline let her go and frowned, "I just wanted to make sure it was you and not some clone that Klaus has cooked up".

"No it's me", Bonnie frowned as she sat across from Caroline.

"And was that also you outside of the club".

Bonnie closed her eyes, "It was some version of me…"

Caroline leaned forward, "Are you possessed again?" she whispered.

"No!" I gasped, "no…I feel like myself…I do, but…"

"But what…Bonnie, we were looking for you and we never expected to find Stefan…what happened, what are you doing…have you aligned yourself with Klaus…"

Bonnie shook her head, "Caroline, I don't know what to say…I…ever since I left Mystic Falls that day, I've felt different".

"What kind of different…you are associating yourself with Klaus, that doesn't make any sense Bonnie after all he did".

"I know that…I know that it's wrong and its totally ridiculous…I know that…"

"It definitely is, Klaus cannot be trusted and Stefan is filled with bloodlust…I didn't even recognize him last night…"

"I recognize him".

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "What is going on Bonnie?"

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "If I tell you something, you cannot judge me…and you also have to know this, I'm not coming back to Mystic Falls…not right now anyway".

"Bonnie…no…all your friends and family are in Mystic Falls".

"I like being here better".

Caroline shook her head.

"Caroline, I know that you may think I'm crazy…", Bonnie breathed out.

"Yes, I do think you're crazy…you left the club with Klaus…KLAUS!"

"And you came there with Damon…DAMON…the one who treated you like a doll for sex and blood…things change".

"Over a couple of months…come on Bonnie, what is going on…does Klaus have some kind of thing over you, is he making you be his witch or something?"

"No, he's not making me do anything!" Bonnie said a little louder than expected and defensively.

Caroline looked at Bonnie for a few moments and then her eyes grew wide, "What are you doing with Klaus exactly?"

Bonnie looked away.

Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand and Bonnie turned to look at her, "Bonnie, what are you doing with Klaus?"

"It was one time", Bonnie answered.

"One time!" Caroline shrieked, "obviously he has you under some spell…one time…after what, a couple of days…a week! What is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me", Bonnie snatched her hand out of Caroline's.

Caroline shook her head, "Bonnie…we've been friends since we were five, you were our resident prude…you would never be with a guy that you really just met, let alone someone who basically tried to kill all of your friends".

"I've changed".

"Changed…"

"For years I was the dependable Bonnie…the good Bonnie…I did whatever you guys wanted me to and when I realized that I had powers, I became the Bonnie that everyone called on when they needed a quick fix…Bonnie, we need the invention deactivated…Bonnie, we need to open the tomb…Bonnie, we need daywalking rings…Bonnie, we need you to make sure Klaus dies…Bonnie, we need you to find Stefan, it doesn't matter if your bleeding all over the place…I've changed because I got sick of her…she was weak and she wasn't selfish at all and no one cared…not even on her birthday".

"Bonnie, I remembered your birthday…I was coming to celebrate…"

"Caroline, I'm just sick of being the Bonnie that every takes advantage of".

"And what about Klaus, you don't think that he's using you…"

"Do you agree with Damon…that no one else could want me?"

"No…nooooooo", Caroline shook her head, "but I know that you have to know that Klaus is untrustworthy".

"I know that I feel like…I can be whomever I want to be when I'm around him and I expect nothing from him. I expect a lot from all of you in Mystic Falls and all I get is asked to do more spells because at some point, we all stopped being friends and we became the vampire…or the witch…or the werewolf or the doppelganger and I constantly got pushed further and further back and I was…I _am_ sick of it", Bonnie said as the tears she didn't expect welled up in her eyes.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry…I'm sorry that you felt that way or you feel that way…"

"It's not your fault", Bonnie said wiping her eyes, "but I like where I am and I don't want to leave".

"Bonnie…"

"No Caroline and as long as Damon is anywhere near our circle…I can't be part of it".

"But you can be a part of a circle with Klaus, something is seriously wrong with that", Caroline shook her head, "I really do not understand after all he did to us, he killed Jenna, Bonnie".

Bonnie felt as if she had just been slapped as she sat back.

"Bonnie come home with me…", Caroline held out her hand.

"Bonnie…", Stefan said from above them.

Caroline stood up and Bonnie joined her.

"Stefan, Bonnie was just coming back to Mystic Falls with me…you can come too", Caroline plastered her best smile on.

"Caroline, I am not returning to Mystic Falls and I don't think Bonnie is either", Stefan looked over at Bonnie.

"You two can't be serious", Caroline looked from Stefan to Bonnie, "Bonnie, come on…you can't be serious".

"Caroline…I can't go back…not right now", Bonnie said quietly as she looked down at her hands twirling her ring around.

"You can't…Bonnie…come on?" Caroline took her hands.

"Bonnie has made her decision, drop it Caroline", Stefan replied.

"What…Stefan, you know that this is ridiculous…you know that Bonnie doesn't belong with Klaus and you don't either".

"Caroline, I think everyone here is old enough to make their own decisions and Bonnie has made hers".

Caroline looked at Bonnie with tears in her eyes, "Bonnie, you can't be serious about this…"

Bonnie looked at Caroline, "Care, I'm ok…trust me…if you ever need me, just call me".

"What did we do to you that was so bad?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie hugged Caroline, "You didn't do anything…you have been a great friend to me".

"Then don't go".

"I have to…", Bonnie said as the tears slipped out of her eyes, "I need to explore this side of myself a little longer".

Caroline shook her head, "I don't understand…but when you're ready to come back home, we will be waiting".

Bonnie nodded as Caroline stood there and she felt Stefan touch her back. She started to move towards Stefan's car as she felt Caroline's eyes on her. As much as she knew that she should return to Mystic Falls, she wasn't quite ready to go back. She knew what would happen as soon as she got back. People would not ignore the fact that she had powers, that she could give them the easy way out…use her powers to do whatever and then after that, she would once again be just the witch and not the friend or sister that she was before all of the craziness started. She knew that staying with Stefan and Klaus wasn't the best option, but it was an option that didn't make her heart twist into knots just thinking about it.

As she slid in Stefan's car, she looked out of the window at Caroline who was shaking her head as the car moved away from the curb.

"Do you think I should go back?" Bonnie asked, "I know that they need me…I know that, but…"

"But you are enjoying not being required to do anything…not being the one that everyone looks to when they need help?"

Bonnie nodded, "I know that in a way I am betraying them…"

"Bonnie", Stefan said looking at her as they stopped at a light, "sometimes you have to do what makes you happy for awhile. I know that you feel like you have to take care of everyone else, but its time that you take care of yourself for awhile".

Bonnie wiped her eyes, "You're right…keep driving", she replied as she never looked back to see if Caroline was still standing there.

SSSSSS

"We have to get her back Elena", Caroline marched into the Gilbert house as Elena walked in from the kitchen.

"What happened…did you see Bonnie?" Elena rushed over.

"She called me and I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I thought…"

"You thought without me that you had a chance of convincing her to come home", Elena frowned.

"I'm sorry…"

"No…no…I understand…I made some mistakes with Bonnie and our friendship and I know she's not happy with me".

"She's definitely not happy with us and I really don't know…I really don't understand how she's drifted soo far from us", Caroline sat down.

"Stefan…Bonnie…they both are with Klaus, how did it happen…"

"Stefan showed up while I was talking to Bonnie, he almost seemed different…predatory…like he was trying to make sure that Bonnie stayed on his side".

Elena ran her hands through her hair shaking her head, "I don't know what to say anymore…"

"Maybe we should call her father?" Caroline replied.

"Oh yes, we tell on her…that would make Bonnie more than happy to come back", Elena sighed, "and he's not here anyway".

"Then what can we do Elena?" Caroline plopped down on the couch, "if we don't get her away from Klaus, she could turn really, really bad and I know that you love Stefan…but he's not helping here".

"I don't know, but we will think of something", Elena said sitting next to Caroline and wrapping her arm around Caroline, "we will get both of them away from Klaus".

SSSSSS

After Stefan parked the car, he and Bonnie got out and started walking towards the steps. Bonnie grabbed his arm, "Are you following me for a reason?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, I wasn't following you…I was in town meeting someone and I ran into you and Caroline, I wouldn't follow you".

"Are you sure, I know that Klaus wants me to stay here and I know that you two are friends or whatever you are…"

"Bonnie, if you left with Caroline…no one would have faulted you".

"I wasn't ready to go with her…", Bonnie sighed.

"And that's ok Bonnie", Stefan wrapped his arm around her as they walked up the stairs to the house.

When they stepped inside, Bonnie was met by Klaus' eyes.

"Stefan, there's a delivery for you in your room", Klaus replied as he continued to stare at Bonnie.

Stefan nodded as he walked up the stairs.

Klaus took a few steps towards Bonnie and then stopped, "You haven't been around much lately…spending most of your time in your room?"

"I've been practicing some spells…locator spells to find packs by the next full moon…"

"Oh, so you haven't been avoiding me?" Klaus asked moving closer to her touching her chin.

"No, I haven't".

"I thought after our night together, we would be closer…"

"That night…I don't know what came over me…"

"You were allowing your desires to take over", Klaus said moving closer to her, "there is nothing wrong with that Bonnie".

Bonnie stepped away from Klaus, "I don't know why I slept with you. I don't know why that I feel like I am drawn to you for some reason, but we definitely need to slow down…slow _way_ down…I am not the kind of girl who just meets someone and…"

"Maybe you _want_ to be that person", Klaus replied.

"Klaus, I will help you find your sister that's it", Bonnie replied as she started for the stairs

Klaus nodded as Bonnie disappeared up the stairs.

SSSSS

Stefan wiped the blood off of his mouth as he looked down at the unseeing eyes lying on the floor by his bed. This one barely fought him, which took away some of the fun away from the feeding—but he wasn't sure if any of this was fun anymore and he wasn't sure it ever was.

Going with Klaus was first about saving Damon and making good on his promise. After awhile, it became living the life that he missed in a way and not caring about the consequences. Then Bonnie showed up and things became skewed. She was a reminder of the life that he was leaving behind. She was a reminder of the other side…the part of his life that was something he had searched years for…Elena. He watched Bonnie and he knew that she was slowly becoming comfortable with the way things are. The necklace around her neck was working its magic to make her defenses slowly crumble and he wasn't sure that he wanted to see that. He considered Bonnie a friend and at the end of the day, she didn't have a switch to turn her humanity off and staying here with Klaus would draw her further and further from her reality in Mystic Falls.

"So you enjoyed your delivery?" Klaus asked stepping into the room.

"Bonnie is torn", Stefan replied as he covered the redhead up with a sheet.

"I know that, I could see the uncertainty in her eyes…what did Caroline say to her?"

"They want her back of course".

"She's not going back", Klaus turned to him, "she has no reason to go back".

"And she has a reason to stay here?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, Bonnie and I are building quite a friendship…and she is happy here, why would she leave?" Klaus asked.

"Because she belongs in Mystic Falls".

"Maybe", Klaus shrugged as he began walking out of the room, "make sure that you get her out of here, we wouldn't want Bonnie to see that".

Stefan looked down at sheet and sighed.

**How long with Stefan play this game with Klaus? Bonnie's already having second thoughts…what will win out? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, messages and just reading this. Bonnie and Klaus intrigue me…I just can't help it. Do I think that Klaus has genuine feelings for Bonnie…well…I think this chapter will decide that. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie turned another page in the grimoire searching for a spell to locate a wolf pack. Although she had some reservations, she believed Klaus when he said he wanted to find his sister. As she turned another page, she thought about Caroline earlier that day. At one time, she, Elena and Caroline were inseparable. They did everything together and they told each other everything…there was no secret that they had that was not shared between the three. Everything changed when the Salvatores appeared. Her powers began to increase, Elena's life became one big melodrama and most of all, Caroline lost her life. Over the past year, they had morphed from the young girls who's biggest trouble was a pimple showing up the day before a hot date into young women who needed to protect themselves from everything that went bump in the night.

"Miss Bennett", Klaus voice drifted from the doorway.

Bonnie looked up from the grimoire, "Hi…"

Klaus walked in smiling at her, "Am I disturbing you?"

"Just trying to find a spell to locate that pack, the full moon is in a couple of days".

Klaus nodded, "So it is…but I have a question for you?"

Bonnie looked at him.

"I want to know why you didn't leave with Caroline today?"

"I wasn't ready to go", she shrugged, "I'm just trying to figure out a few things and being here is helping me".

"But…"

"But I feel like I am betraying them by being here with you…with Stefan…you killed people that I cared about…Stefan…he doesn't belong here".

"Bonnie have I done anything to harm you since you arrived here?" Klaus sat down in front of her on the bed, "I will admit that I did some repulsive things to your friends a couple of months ago…I know that, but I have been good to you since the day you came here…no?"

"You have been and that's why I feel so conflicted".

"Bonnie, there is no reason for you to be conflicted", Klaus caressed her face, "I am only here to help you realize your full potential and if that includes helping you to develop your powers with no pressure, then I will do just that".

"But there is something that you want from me…right?" Bonnie asked, "and it's not just about finding your sister".

Klaus moved closer to her and looked into her eyes, "There are many things that I want from you, Love…many things…but you're not interested in at least 50% of them anymore".

Bonnie shook her head and smiled, "You are charming, I will give you that".

"Not charming enough for you to trust me completely?"

"Klaus…I've learned over the past couple of months that I cannot trust anyone completely".

"I hope that day comes when you will trust me", Klaus replied.

"Why do you want me to find your sister…you had Elijah and you betrayed him, so I know that family is not as important as you would lead me to believe".

"Have you ever heard of a hybrid…a vampire who is also a werewolf…a witch who is also a vampire?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Because in essence they don't exist…there is no one that you can relate to or feel like you are not alone with, but if I can find my sister…the one who is also a hybrid, I will feel like I'm not alone in this world".

Bonnie looked down. She wasn't sure if Klaus was just playing her or not, but she believed him. She knew what it was like to be alone with powers and no one else could really grasp how you felt about it all, "I know what that's like. I mean, Elena and Caroline tried but they could never really get it…and my Grams died when I was still discovering all of my powers and my father…he's not around".

"So you understand feeling alone?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie nodded, "I do".

"So you understand why I want to find my sister and would be eternally grateful for your assistance".

Bonnie nodded, "I do…I just…"

"You don't trust me".

"How can I Klaus?" Bonnie asked standing up from the bed and walking over to the window.

"Well you can start by calling me Niklaus", Klaus moved in front of her, "I know…I did horrible things to people you care about…I know that, but…I care about you…"

"Since when?" Bonnie snorted.

"Bonnie…when we were together a couple of weeks ago, what did you feel?" he asked reaching up to touch her cheek, "tell me", he said softly.

She closed her eyes, "I felt like nothing mattered…like nothing hurt…that nothing was more important than that moment".

"And you felt good?"

Bonnie looked at Klaus gazing into his eyes, "I felt amazing".

Klaus moved closer with his lips inches away from hers, "Then why are you denying yourself right now?", he whispered.

Bonnie searched his eyes, "Because this is not right", she replied shakily walking away from him.

"Who says?" Klaus followed behind her.

Bonnie turned to look at him, "Who says…I say…I spent the better part of my life a couple of months ago trying to kill you…you spent the better part of the last couple of months trying to kill people I love, with a side of trying to kill me…I don't think that's normal".

"Bonnie…none of this is normal…", Klaus smirked, "you are a witch…I am a vampire-werewolf…loyalty…normalcy…is all fluid".

"I love my friends".

"And I know you do…I haven't done anything to them, Stefan is free to leave and so are you…but I don't want you to", Klaus smirked.

"And why is that?"

"Well despite your penchant for being good and pure…you are actually a tough little witch Miss Bennett".

"Well I have to be…especially when your best friend is the doppelganger".

Klaus nodded, "Touché…well, I will let you get back to looking through the grimoire".

"I will be going back to Mystic Falls tomorrow…I need some more clothes".

"Ronald will give you a ride", Klaus replied.

Bonnie nodded as she watched Klaus hesitate before walking out of the room. She found herself smiling…maybe he had turned over a new leaf, she hadn't seen the evil side of him since she woke up in this mansion…maybe he was being a better person...or vampire…or hybrid, but she was willing to see what exactly he was trying to be for a while longer.

SSSSSS

Klaus walked downstairs to the study and poured a glass of brandy. "Did you need anything else from me, Sir?" Ronald asked standing in the doorway.

"I want Miss Bennett to stay here forever", Klaus swallowed his drink looking out at the darkening sky.

"Is she going somewhere?"

"I want her never to want to go anywhere else, especially Mystic Falls".

"But how will you accomplish that…she cannot be compelled and she will want to return home at some point".

"That she may…"

"Then how will you get her to stay with you?" Ronald asked.

Klaus turned to the short and stocky man, "When I come up with a solution, you will be the first to know".

Ronald nodded.

"But you may go Ronald", Klaus replied turning back to the window taking a swallow of his drink.

He had to admit. When he first recruited Grayson to get the Bennett witch away from the group in Mystic Falls, he wanted to have her killed. She had foiled his plans and she was a loose end…he didn't like loose ends. However, from the moment she charged after him standing up to him and threatening fire, he was intrigued. She was quite beautiful, smart and powerful…three things that he admired in a woman. There was also that vulnerability and purity that he had not come in contact with in a very long time. He was honest when he said that he didn't want her to leave…and being honest was new for him.

He needed to figure out a way to make sure that Bonnie never went back to Mystic Falls.

He closed his eyes and remembered the night two weeks ago, when he and Bonnie were intimate. When she allowed him to taste her (in more ways than one); he knew that the necklace played a big part in what happened—but the only factor, one that he could not ignore was Damon Salvatore. Damon was infatuated with Elena, but he had a way of getting under Bonnie's skin and he was the key to helping Klaus get exactly what he wanted…Bonnie Bennett.

SSSSSS

Damon parked his car in front of the boarding house. It had been a successful night for feeding. He had feasted on a nice co-ed, who totally went for all of his jokes and his lines. He almost forgot how good blood was straight from the source. Since Elena decided that she had no interest in speaking to him because according to her, they lost both Stefan and Bonnie because of his behavior; he had no reason to be the good guy anymore.

"Here all alone...very interesting", Klaus appeared from the shadows.

Damon stopped walking towards the house, "Klaus, what do you want?"

"Damon…what makes you think I want anything from you?"

"Where are Stefan and Bonnie…are they here?" Damon looked around.

"No…but Bonnie will be here tomorrow…"

"She finally realized that you are just using her?"

"Using her?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, "I am treating Bonnie the way she deserves to be treated…she's a powerful young woman".

"And what exactly is she doing with her power while she's with you?" Damon asked.

Klaus smirked, "That is none of your concern".

Damon sped over to Klaus, "What are you up to?"

Klaus looked at Damon and smiled as he grabbed him, "You will know momentarily", Klaus grinned as he forced Damon to stare into his eyes.

SSSSSS

The next afternoon, Ronald parked the car in the driveway next to Bonnie's house and she took a deep breath, "You can wait out here…"she replied as he nodded.

It had been a couple of weeks since she'd been home, but she needed to get some fresh clothes and just be in her surroundings for a bit. She didn't hate being waited on hand and foot, but she was still a little weirded out by what exactly she was doing. She knew that she was developing feelings for Klaus. She felt it every time he touched her or smiled at her. She felt like a part of her was betraying everything she had ever known, but she couldn't hide it…she liked him and she liked that he appeared to like her and there was no supernatural seduction in it. Thinking back, she was convinced that was part of Jeremy's attraction to her…the supernatural part.

Bonnie took out her keys, opened the door and stepped in her house. It was weird; walking in, she didn't feel like she was home. It felt foreign…it felt lonely. She placed her keys on the coffee table and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

She opened the door and headed over to her chest to get some clothes and she paused at the picture of herself, Caroline and Elena on top of the chest. She picked up the picture and ran her fingers alongside it. They used to be so close…they used to be so carefree…she slammed the picture down on the chest and cracked the glass a little.

She turned and placed some jeans into a duffel bag, when she felt someone standing behind her.

"So you've come back…to what…run away again", Damon's voice said from behind her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned around to face him, "What are you doing here and how did you even get in my house?"

"Bonnie, you know we became frenemies sometime ago and you never rescinded my invitation…remember?" Damon replied.

"I will have to remember to do just that", she snapped placing some shirts in her bag.

"So still shacking up with Klaus, huh?"

"Damon…just leave…" she turned her back to him.

Damon looked at her for a few moments and suddenly something switched off in his mind and he felt his face vamping out, as he felt something foreign take over and he rushed towards Bonnie turning her around and knocking her into the wall pinning her against it.

"Get off of me!" Bonnie screeched as the wind was temporarily knocked out of her. She was so caught off guard that her mind was scattered and she couldn't focus.

"What are you doing with him…are you planning to take us all down", Damon snarled as he moved his hand towards her neck and squeezing.

Bonnie struggled to breathe as she built up all of the energy she could and pushed Damon away from her sending him crashing into her mirror. She rushed over to her bag as he sat on the floor winded and she rushed out of her room. Before she could make it to the front door, Damon sped in front of her. "You know…you have tried to kill me once, maybe I should return the favor", he smirked at her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him going towards her neck. Bonnie lifted her hand and placed it against Damon's face burning the side of it. He flung her away from him sending her crashing into the coffee table as she felt the glass slice into her arm.

Damon began to charge towards her again and she held up her hand, "Paralycia!" she screamed as he stood frozen in place.

"Let me go!" he screamed at her.

Bonnie slowly got up from the glass on the floor and held her bleeding arm, "If you ever touch me again, I will kill you", she breathed as he picked up her bag and headed out of the door.

"Miss Bennett is something wrong!" Ronald asked rushing towards her outside.

"Get me out of here…I never want to come here again", she held her arm as Ronald escorted her to the car.

Damon felt the paralysis lift from his body and he dropped down to the floor as he felt his head. He looked around, "The Bennett house…what am I doing here?" he whispered rubbing his head.

SSSSSS

Bonnie rode in the back of the car as Ronald glanced at her in the mirror a few times. On the way to the mansion, Ronald stopped at one of the drug stores and wrapped her arm. It wasn't bleeding heavily, but he assured her that Klaus would heal her when they got back to the mansion. Bonnie could feel her body still shaking after the encounter with Damon. Sure, they were not friends…they were barely associates…but the way he attacked her in her house scared her. Damon could be an impulsive ass, but normally he saved that behavior for when he felt affronted. He went after her unprovoked…but then again, he was Damon…he could be unpredictable if he was hurt or angry and he appeared to be angry the way he went after her and continued to go after her. Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt the tears form as she replayed the events in her house over and over again.

"Miss Bennett", Ronald replied.

"Yes…"

"Your phone is ringing".

Bonnie suddenly heard the tone from the cell phone in her bag, "Hello", she said.

"Bonnie…oh my god…where are you!" Elena asked panicked.

"Leaving Mystic Falls…Elena…"

"Damon called me, he said that he was at your house…"

"Yes, he attacked me", Bonnie replied.

"He says that he doesn't remember".

"Doesn't remember…he attacked me Elena…he's lying to you, he said things…horrible things…and then he attacked me, threatened to bite me and I had to fight him off…"

"Something is wrong…he doesn't remember doing…", Elena began.

"Did you hear me Elena, I said he did it…I was there…my arm is cut because of it, why am I not surprised you are defending him again!" Bonnie exploded.

"Bonnie, I am not defending him…"

"A couple of weeks ago, he tried to choke me and now…he attacks me in my own home and now you are defending him and believing his lies…Elena, you can continue to defend Damon…ask him to take care of you…I don't care, but if he ever comes near me again…I will kill him, I swear I will", Bonnie hung up the phone and threw it back in her bag.

SSSSSS

When Bonnie walked into the mansion, Klaus was in front of her in seconds, "What happened…did he hurt you badly?" Klaus asked touching Bonnie's arm.

"I just got cut, but I'm…I'm ok…", Bonnie said looking over at Stefan who stood behind Klaus clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Stefan, your brother is a barbarian…", Klaus turned slightly and then back at Bonnie, "you will be ok…I am going to take care of you…come…let me help you get cleaned up".

Klaus put his hand on Bonnie's back and led her upstairs to his bedroom. She sat down on the bed and watched as Klaus went into the master bathroom, existing seconds later with a water bowl and a washcloth along with bandages.

He sat down next to Bonnie on the bed and removed the bandage from her arm, "It looks worse than what it is…", Bonnie grimaced as Klaus began to clean the cut.

"But it could have been a lot worse", Klaus remarked.

Bonnie nodded, "Damon…we've always had our problems, but he never went after me without having a reason in his mind".

"Maybe he had a reason…"

"I haven't seen Damon since the night at the club, what could I have possibly done to him?"

"Well Elena cannot be too happy with him, he did help to push you away and Elena is his goal right now, am I right?"

"Well she's still defending him, so that can't be the reason…I don't understand…"

"Well you could always go back there and try to understand", Klaus suggested.

Bonnie looked at him as a memory of what happened with Damon earlier flowed through her mind…then the memory of him attacking her on her birthday…in the woods after Emily's betrayal…Grams…all the things he did to Caroline, Jeremy…and Elena's defense and forgiveness of him every single time, "No…I can't go back there…I don't _want_ to go back there", Bonnie shook her head, "every time I go back there…every time I'm in Mystic Falls now, I get hurt…"

"Then don't go back", Klaus whispered touching her cheek, "you don't ever have to go back there…"

Bonnie looked into his eyes searching and then she nodded as he pulled her into an embrace.

SSSSSS

"I don't remember Bonnie being there!" Damon shouted as he knocked all of the glasses off of the drink cart at the boarding house.

"She says that you attacked her…when I got to Bonnie's house, her coffee table was broken and there was blood on the floor…who's blood could it have been Damon!" Elena screamed back at him.

"I don't remember…I don't know…", Damon rubbed his temples.

"But that doesn't make any sense…you just opened your eyes and you were in Bonnie's house…why would you even go there?"

"Look…I don't know…something is going on and I'm not the bad guy here…I know I'm not…yes, the witch and I have had our differences, but I wouldn't go to her house and attack her just because".

"Then what are you saying?" Elena asked folding her arms, "that Bonnie is making it all up".

"No…what I am _saying _is that if I went after Bonnie, it wasn't because I wanted to…someone set me up", Damon replied.

"Set you up…right…who?" Elena asked, "who has the power to compel…"

Damon looked at Elena, "Klaus…"

SSSSSS

Klaus watched as Bonnie slept in his bed fully clothed with the bandage around her arm. She refused to take any of his blood, but he was sure that would come later. He kissed her softly on the cheek and exited the room meeting Stefan in the hallway.

"She will be fine despite your brother's obvious attempt to kill her", Klaus replied walking down the stairs.

"I don't understand, Bonnie said that Damon was just in her house and he attacked her? Damon may be a lot of things, but that's not his style…and he wouldn't just attack Bonnie out of the blue…how did he even know that she would be in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked.

Klaus walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of blood from the pitcher on the counter, "I have absolutely no idea", he replied sipping his blood.

"Did you set this up?" Stefan asked moving closer to Klaus.

"Stefan, why would I do anything like that…your brother is a loose cannon, he probably stalks Bonnie's house so when she returned he could bring her to Elena like some kind of trophy", Klaus shrugged, "and besides, Bonnie should stay here with me…she can only realize her full potential by my side".

"You engineered this entire thing…you know that Bonnie's on edge when it comes to Damon, you know that she hates him and that his attack on her birthday started this entire thing…you know she is in a tailspin where Mystic Falls and Damon are concerned".

"She belongs here", Klaus stated.

"So what did you do to Damon to make him attack her?" Stefan asked.

Klaus sighed, "I only brought out his true nature…I want Bonnie, no one in that little quaint town appreciates who or desires her as much as I do…you were not doing a good enough job of convincing her that this is where she should be…so I helped it along. Did I take advantage of the fact that Bonnie is emotional when it comes to your brother and she will always think the worst of him…yes…but this is for the best".

"Who's best?" Stefan asked.

"Mine and Bonnie's, of course".

"What are your plans for her?" Stefan asked.

Klaus smiled, "I don't trust you enough to tell you".

"Are you going to turn her?"

Klaus smirked, "I need to tend to Bonnie…", Klaus patted Stefan on the shoulder as he walked out of the kitchen.

Stefan's gaze followed Klaus as he disappeared down the hallway…

**Klaus is the ultimate game player. He took what he knew about Bonnie and Damon and used it against both of them to get what he wanted. Bonnie's hatred and feelings for Damon worked in Klaus favor and unfortunately, Damon's track record didn't help either. Stefan is definitely the wild card now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the reviews and messages. I appreciate your interest in this little fic. **

**Klaus definitely has plans for Bonnie. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Stefan watched Bonnie as she sat on the balcony outside of her room the next afternoon. She was looking through the grimoire and whispering under her breath so low that even he had to strain to hear her. It sounded as if she was saying a spell, but nothing appeared.

"Hey", he replied moving out to stand on the balcony, "I was just walking past your room and the door was open…"

"It's ok…I'm just trying to find this spell to find the wolf pack, the full moon is tomorrow night and I would like to have it by then".

Stefan nodded, "How's your arm?"

"Sore…but ok for the most part…I didn't want any blood to heal it, it will heal on its own", she replied looking down at the bandage.

"What happened yesterday…I know that Damon was in your house, but what did he say?" Stefan asked standing against the railing looking at Bonnie.

"I don't know…what am I doing with Klaus…I tried to kill him once, so maybe he should return the favor…it wasn't pretty and I am sorry Stefan, but Damon is like a wild animal and if he ever comes near me again, I will have to end him".

Stefan nodded, "Did Damon seem different to you at all?"

"Different than the psycho freak he pretends not to be half of the time…no", Bonnie replied, "I'm sorry Stefan, but even when you're here with Klaus, you don't act the way Damon does…he has tried to attack way too many times lately and I am sick of it".

"I know that and I apologize for him…"

"Don't apologize for him, I am over it and I am over Elena defending him at every turn…I don't know what's going on with them Stefan, but its not good", Bonnie frowned.

"Bonnie, you can't let Damon make you turn your back on Mystic Falls…it's the place that you love, the place that you grew up…"

"The place that has soo many bad memories?" Bonnie interrupted, "when I think about everything that has happened over the past year or so, I can't think of one thing that really brought me joy…that really made me happy to be amongst my friends in Mystic Falls, it has been one tragedy after another and I am tired of it all Stefan…being here is easier and I know that it sounds weird, but it is".

"Bonnie, I just don't want you to regret anything", Stefan replied.

"That's fine because so far…I don't regret a thing I've done since I arrived here…do you think I should?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off guard by Klaus entering the balcony, "Bonnie…Stefan…am I interrupting something?" he smiled looking from Stefan to Bonnie.

"No, Stefan was just interested in what happened with Damon yesterday…and he wanted to apologize for him".

"Stefan is so loyal that way", Klaus focused on Stefan, "he always wants to do what is best".

"I do", Stefan replied staring at Klaus.

"Well that's very admirable and considering that your brother attacked her yesterday, I am glad that you feel the need to apologize on his behalf".

Stefan looked at Klaus and then Bonnie, "I am going into town for a few hours…I will see you later".

Bonnie smiled as Stefan walked off of the balcony and Klaus looked down at Bonnie, "Surely you can take a break from searching that book", Klaus said touching Bonnie's hands .

She sat the book down on the table and stood up, "The full moon is tomorrow and I want to make sure that I can find the pack before then".

"You are so determined", Klaus smiled.

"Well I promised you that I would help you find your sister and this is the first step".

"What did I do to generate this type of determination from you?" Klaus asked in awe shaking his head.

"Well everyone deserves to have someone, even you…and if you want to find your sister, I am going to help you", Bonnie explained, "maybe if you have someone you care about, you won't be so evil".

"Evil…oh Bonnie, that hurts", Klaus frowned.

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm just saying…I haven't heard you mention killing the doppelganger once…so maybe that can continue".

Klaus caressed her cheek, "Maybe it can continue", he said quietly leaning closer and capturing her lips in a kiss.

Bonnie melted into Klaus for a few moment as all of her thoughts suddenly shut down and all she cared about was kissing him at that moment.

SSSSSS

"She's not answering the phone…she's never coming back", Elena shook her head as Damon sat across from her in the living room of the boarding house, "I've called her every hour and it goes straight to voicemail, this is such a mess".

Damon reached over and touched Elena's hand, "I will make this right…I will fix this…", he said quietly.

She looked at him and then her eyes grew big, "Stefan", she whispered as she stood up from the couch and walked over to the doorway where Stefan stood.

"Well isn't this cozy, am I disturbing something?" he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked walking up behind Elena.

"It would be best if you all just left Bonnie alone".

"Stefan…why would we leave Bonnie alone with Klaus…no…we can't do that", Elena looked at him confused, "and why would you want us to? Knowing what Klaus is capable of?"

"Bonnie is happy where she is…happier than she was here".

"Even though he compelled me to attack her yesterday…Klaus has a plan and his plan includes using Bonnie for something, I thought you were the brother that cared about the witch's wellbeing…"

"Bonnie is happy where she is", Stefan stated again.

"And if she's happy…then why did Klaus compel me to attack her?" Damon asked, "Klaus is up to something and you know that…"

"Don't call Bonnie anymore, she doesn't want to come back here", Stefan turned and started walking towards the door.

"Stefan…how can you do this!" Elena called after him following him to the door, "how can you just walk away from me…from Damon…why do you think it's best for Bonnie to be with Klaus…he's a monster".

Stefan turned to Elena and stood in front of her, "she needs to be here with us…"

"You didn't even remember her birthday and look at you…here…giving Damon big ole cow eyes of hurt and despair, yes…Bonnie should rush back here…stop contacting her, you will only make things worse", Stefan replied walking away from Elena and headed out of the house.

Stefan walked out to his car and when he reached for the handle, he felt Damon standing behind him, "What do you want?" Stefan asked turning around.

"I want to know what your problem is…is Klaus compelling you?" Damon asked leaning closer to him, "because there is no way that you would just walk away from Elena and actually support Bonnie staying with Klaus if he wasn't compelling you".

"Well why would Bonnie want to come back here…I mean, you did try to strangle her a couple of weeks ago…and just yesterday, you threw her through a glass table…Klaus hasn't harmed her once".

Damon raised an eyebrow, "There's a reason why you came here today…"

"My reason was to tell you to leave Bonnie alone…so leave her alone and let things be".

"I think this is something else…", Damon grabbed Stefan's arm.

Stefan looked down at Damon's grasp and then pushed him off of him, "If you think there is something else, you're wrong…see you around Damon".

"Have you completely lost your humanity!" Damon called after him, "you're a good guy and you know that Bonnie doesn't belong with Klaus in any capacity…he compelled me to attack her yesterday, do you think that anything he is doing is for her own good…or do you not care?"

"All I can say…", Stefan replied turning around to stand in front of Damon, "no one's attacking her with us".

Damon clenched his jaw as Stefan got in his car and took off.

SSSSSS

That evening, Klaus sat in the living room waiting for Bonnie so that they could go to dinner when his cell phone began to ring, "Hello", he replied.

"Stefan went back to Mystic Falls today, Sir…he spoke with his brother and the doppelganger".

"About…"

"I could not hear Sir".

"Where is Stefan now?" Klaus asked.

"On his way back to the mansion".

"Good…thank you", Klaus ended the call and looked towards the stairs.

Klaus slammed his phone down on the table. When Stefan first agreed to come with him, Klaus knew that he had a soldier that wasn't exactly loyal. However, as time went on, Stefan began to embrace his new life. Klaus was well aware that the bloodlust was powerful to a vampire like Stefan and his Ripper nature was slowly taking over. Klaus was confident that Stefan would serve him with little to no question; but ever since Bonnie appeared, it was as if Stefan was doubting everything and showing parts of the humanity that Klaus was sure faded to the background. There was no telling why Stefan had returned to Mystic Falls, but there was no room for any loose ends.

"Niklaus", Bonnie replied entering the living room, "I found the pack".

Klaus thoughts were turned from Stefan as he walked over to Bonnie, "You found a pack…really?"

"Yes…not far from here", Bonnie smiled, "maybe your sister is a part of it…we can go tomorrow before the full moon and…"

"We…?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Bonnie, they are werewolves…"

"Yes, I know…but without me, you won't be able to locate them".

Klaus smirked. He could see that Bonnie had a sense of innocence in her eyes, but he could see something on her face, that made him feel as if this was an actual test. "I don't want you to get hurt", Klaus replied.

Bonnie smiled as she held out her hand sending him flying across the room. When he fell to the floor, he looked up at her as she headed over to him, "I can protect myself", she replied.

"So you can…so you can", Klaus smirked as he got up from the floor and within a blink of an eye, had Bonnie lying down on the couch straddling her, "you powerful radiates off of you", he looked at her stroking her face, "it's almost as intoxicating as your blood".

Klaus watched as the necklace began to glow around Bonnie's neck and he leaned down, closing the space between them with a kiss as he moved his hand slowly up her shirt. She placed her hands on his cheeks, when a throat cleared from the doorway.

Bonnie sat up immediately as Klaus slowly stood up, bringing her up alongside him as they both stared at Stefan, "I am sorry to interrupt, I had no idea that you two were…uh…", Stefan trailed off.

Bonnie was slightly mortified as Stefan looked at her with an embarrassed look, "Stefan…it is quite all right, we were just celebrating because Bonnie has located the wolf pack that my half sister may be a part of", Klaus grinned walking over to Stefan, "is that not great news?"

Stefan smiled and nodded, "It's great news".

"And we're looking for them tomorrow before the full moon", Bonnie added.

Stefan looked at Klaus and then at Bonnie, "Bonnie, I don't know if that's best…"

"Stefan, I can handle myself and I may be able to help, werewolves aren't exactly the happiest people around vampires".

"Bonnie, it could be dangerous", Stefan frowned.

"Niklaus, can you please explain to Stefan that I can handle myself?" Bonnie turned to Klaus.

"She threw me up on the floor to prove it, Bonnie will be fine tomorrow", Klaus replied, "soo…I think we need to go out and celebrate, Stefan…would you like to join us?"

Stefan looked from Bonnie to Klaus, "No…you two go out and enjoy yourselves…"

"We will do just that, Stefan…enjoy your evening and do not wait up", Klaus smiled, "Bonnie, I just have to make a phone call, I will be back in a few moments".

Bonnie nodded as Klaus left the room and she walked over to Stefan, "Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked touching his arm.

Stefan turned to her and touched her hand, "I'm fine…I'm just a little…"

"Do you miss Elena…Mystic Falls?" Bonnie pressed, "I know you have to…just a little?"

Stefan faced Bonnie, "Bonnie, I just want to make sure that you are ok…that you are not doing this because of me in some way".

Bonnie smiled, "I'm not…maybe at first I stayed here because I wanted to make sure that Klaus wasn't forcing you to do something bad, but I almost hate to admit this…but…", she shook her head and leaned closer to Stefan, "I actually like Klaus…I like the way being here makes me feel…you have no idea that I had a constant knot in my stomach being in Mystic Falls? It got to the point where I hesitated to even answer my phone when I saw it was Elena. My life became one tragedy after another…and here…with you and Klaus, I can be carefree and I don't have to worry about failing anyone".

Stefan smiled, "I just want you to know that no matter what, I am your friend Bonnie".

Bonnie smiled wrapping her arms around Stefan, "I know…I know", she whispered.

"I'm glad that you know that", Stefan said slightly above a whisper.

SSSSSS

"So tell me, were you ever normal?" Bonnie asked as she finished up her dessert sitting across from Klaus.

"Normal?"

"Yes…well, I know you were born with the werewolf gene or whatever it is, but were you ever normal…did you ever want normal things…a wife…children…a family?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus smirked, "Who says I can't have that now?"

Bonnie felt a slight tingle throughout her body, "Unless you know something I don't, vampires can't reproduce".

"Perhaps…but I was moreso talking about the wife, who says that I cannot have a wife?"

"I guess you could", Bonnie shrugged.

"What about you…"

"What about me…for the most part, when I don't need to do a spell or save someone, I am normal and the funny thing is, being here with you and Stefan—I feel more normal than I have in months".

"How so?"

"Well outside of finding the wolf pack, there hasn't been a lot of pressure for me to 'save the day' or anything and most of my time has been spent perfecting my powers and just being Bonnie".

"And how do you like 'just being Bonnie'?" Klaus asked.

"It's pretty nice", Bonnie smiled as she nodded.

"I think she is more than nice", Klaus said taking her hand and kissing it.

Bonnie smiled back at him, "So I've found the pack and if your sister is not there, I will continue to look, but what do you want from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you are treating me like some kind of princess in a castle…I want to know what you want from me".

"I want you to believe that I am not using you…that I do have feelings for you and I want to make sure that you will never want for anything".

Bonnie searched Klaus' eyes. She wasn't sure if she believed him completely, but she wanted to…and she didn't realize how much until then.

SSSSSS

After dinner, Klaus and Bonnie went back to the mansion. The dinner was nice and Bonnie was quite amused at the way she could almost forget that Klaus was someone to be feared and someone who she did fear for awhile.

"Miss Bennett", Klaus said taking Bonnie's hand and bringing her closer to him, "I know that you wanted to take many steps back, but I would like for you to be with me tonight…in the master bedroom".

Bonnie felt her heartbeat speed up as she looked at him. Since she left Mystic Falls, it was as if she was in another world. She liked Klaus…as much as she knew that she shouldn't…that it wasn't right…that a part of her couldn't trust him, there was a part of her that liked him and also wanted to be with him on some level.

"Bonnie…", Klaus said moving closer to her, "please stay with me tonight".

Bonnie looked up at Klaus, "I…I will", she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him as they walked up the stairs.

SSSSSS

Hours later, Klaus gazed down at Bonnie as she slept next to him with the moonlight illuminating her skin. She looked so peaceful and there was a calmness about her. In his world that was full of chaos, death and greed, he had to admit that having Bonnie made him almost believe that things could be different. Well…not exactly different, he liked being feared by all…he liked being an Original…he liked being able to have anything he wanted…but having Bonnie and watching as she began to trust him and all of her defenses started to wear down delighted him.

He knew that they would not find his sister tomorrow…there was no sister…but he would start his quest to ensure that he was not alone in this world. He would create his first wolf vampire and he would also cement his relationship with Bonnie simultaneously. After tomorrow evening, all weak links would be taken care of.

SSSSSS

Bonnie looked up at the full moon the next evening while she listened to the murmuring from the woods where the pack was gathered before they would transform. She was prepared with some spells in her head to protect herself, Klaus and Stefan, if needed. As she stood away from Klaus and Stefan, who were speaking quietly, she glanced over at Klaus. She was falling…she was sure that the physical aspect of their relationship was aiding in her intense attraction to him, but nevertheless it was there and she couldn't ignore it.

"Bonnie…are you ok?" Stefan asked walking up to her.

"I'm fine…I was just distracted for a moment there".

"I still don't know about you being here with us…", Stefan began.

"I want to be here, I don't want anyone to think that I am some princess in a castle…remember when I was the secret weapon against Klaus, no one was interested in protecting me then, so why now?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan opened his mouth to speak and then closed it.

"What Stefan…what do you want to say?" Bonnie asked looking up at him.

"I do miss Mystic Falls", he confessed.

"I know you do".

"But being here is just easier".

Bonnie nodded, "It is…do you want to go back because if you want to, I will go back with you…"

"But what about Klaus, you have feelings for him…don't you?"

"I do, but I would go back if you want to and whatever I have going on with Klaus doesn't have to end just because I return to Mystic Falls".

"Bonnie…Stefan…it's time!" Klaus called over interrupting them.

Bonnie grabbed Stefan's arm, "If you want to go back just for an hour, I will go with you".

Stefan smiled, "Thank you Bonnie".

She nodded as they walked over to Klaus missing the look that Klaus threw Stefan's way.

Klaus had two of his other vampires accompanying them as they headed through the clearing where the werewolves were gathered before their transformation. Klaus looked around and focused on one of the weres who was staring back at him. He mouthed a couple of words and then turned back to the leader who was making his way over to them.

"Can I help you?" the leader asked.

"We have come for one purpose and one purpose only…I am looking for someone…her name is Rebekah", Klaus announced.

"There is no Rebekah here…_Vampire_", the leader narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus asked.

"Very", the leader moved closer to Klaus.

Bonnie felt her powers start to hum, indicating that something was about to go terribly wrong and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed one of the members of the pack start to morph into a wolf.

"Bonnie…watch out!" Stefan called as he threw her to the ground as the wolf leapt in the air.

**Wolf attack? Coincidence?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them. Klaus and Bonnie are kinda hot…Klaus' attraction to her is quite interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie fell to the ground as Stefan stood in front of her and she watched in horror as the wolf took a bite out of his shoulder causing him to scream in pain and fall next to her. The wolf landed on the ground and then turned its attention to her. Bonnie looked around, but she noticed that chaos had erupted as the vampires were battling the wolves and she noticed Klaus taking a bite out of the leader.

The wolf settled back on its hind legs to jump on her and her arm shot out as she stopped the wolf in midair. She looked at Stefan grimacing holding onto his wound as she saw veins start to appear all over his body.

"No!" Bonnie screamed as she squeezed her hand and the wolf whimpered for a few moments and then went limp. She gasped trying to wrap her mind around what she had just done, but she had to get to Stefan who looked as if he was close to death.

"Stefan…Stefan…look at me…", Bonnie said grabbing his hand, "I will get you help…Klaus…Klaus!" she screamed.

"Bon…Bonnie…don't…", Stefan gasped.

"Kla…!" Bonnie began, but was interrupted by Klaus speeding over to them.

"One of them tried to attack me, Stefan jumped in the way", Bonnie explained.

Klaus bit into his wrist and placed his wrist over Stefan's mouth allowing his blood to drip into it.

Bonnie stood up on shaky legs as she looked over at the dead wolf, who had now transformed into a human. Bonnie walked over to the dead man and kneeled down, "Oh my god", she gasped as she reached out to touch the body, but then stopped.

She looked around and on the ground were various bodies of the werewolves and there were vampires reacting to wolf bites.

"Bonnie…", Klaus voice broke through her thoughts.

She looked around as she felt the tears sting her eyes. She had killed one of the wolves...she didn't mean to go that far, she only wanted to stop it from attacking her and Stefan again.

"Bonnie", Klaus said again as she felt his hands on her arms, "we need to get Stefan back to the mansion".

Bonnie looked over at Stefan who was being picked up by Ronald.

"Bonnie…", Klaus said again.

"What happened…how did it go so wrong?" she whispered.

"It will be ok", he replied as he pulled her away from the massacre site.

SSSSSS

Bonnie paced outside of Stefan's bedroom where Klaus and Ronald were. She couldn't help but play over and over in her mind how things got so out of hand. The wolf attacked her out of nowhere and Stefan jumped in front of her taking the bite knowing that it could possibly kill him. She looked down at her clothes…they were filthy and she was still shaking. Furthermore, after all of this, they still did not find Klaus' sister.

"Miss Bennett", Ronald said softly walking out of the room.

"How's Stefan…will he be ok?" Bonnie asked searching his eyes for any reaction.

"He will be fine eventually…Master Klaus is giving him some of his blood at the moment, maybe you should go in your room and relax…"

"I'm not leaving Stefan's room, he saved me out there…I am not going to my room and relaxing, I don't need to relax".

"Miss Bennett, you need to give Stefan some time to heal…vampires afflicted with wolf bites who are not exactly healed, can be quite erratic".

Bonnie covered her eyes, "He won't die…I mean, he won't…he won't die-die will he?"

"Not if he has the Master's blood", Ron said.

"Ok…I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes, I will be back and I am going in that room", Bonnie informed Ronald.

"Yes, Miss Bennett", Ronald nodded as Bonnie headed down the hallway towards her room.

SSSSSS

Klaus stood by Stefan's bed as Stefan thrashed around. He had given him just enough blood in the woods to make Bonnie believe that he was healing, but he needed much more in order not to die. "How does it feel to think that you are being turned inside out?" Klaus asked standing next to Stefan's bed.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I am making a point…I do not take anyone betraying me lightly…"

"I have not…", Stefan grimaced as the pain began to creep up again, "…betrayed you".

"Oh no…going to Mystic Falls", Klaus bent down and whispered in Stefan's ear, "talking to Bonnie about missing Mystic Falls…you don't think that is some kind of betrayal…Stefan, make no mistake…I like you…you have grown to be like a brother to me, but know this…Bonnie is someone that I am not giving up easily and I will kill whomever tries to take her away from me".

"What…are…you…doing…with Bonnie?"

Klaus leaned down, "That is _none_ of your concern…but know this, I am only saving you because I know she wants me to and if you die, she would know that I walked away, but do not betray me again Stefan".

Stefan looked at Klaus as he dripped some of his blood into a cup and handed it to Stefan, "Now, I have to check on Bonnie…get yourself together", Klaus remarked as he headed out of the room.

Klaus headed down the hallway to Bonnie's room and knocked, "Bonnie…may I come in?" he asked.

The door flung open and Bonnie was standing in different clothes, "Is Stefan ok…did your blood work?" she asked.

"He's healing".

"Good…I need to see him", Bonnie said heading out of the door, but Klaus grabbed her arm.

"You should relax for a few moments, I know tonight was quite intense".

"I'm sorry we didn't find your sister", she apologized, "but I don't need to relax, I need to see Stefan", she removed her arm from his grasp and headed down the hallway.

Klaus stared at Bonnie as she headed towards Stefan's room and walked inside. He gritted his teeth, if Stefan had not learned his lesson after this evening—he would have to make sure that the lesson was not lost the next time.

SSSSSS

Bonnie sat in the chair next to Stefan's bed watching him as he lie in the bed with his eyes closed. Her mind was still racing and it hadn't stopped for one moment since that wolf started to charge her. "I'm sorry Stefan", she whispered taking his hand in hers.

"He will probably sleep for the rest of the night", Klaus replied walking into the room.

"Did you give him enough blood?"

"I gave him more than enough, he will be find Bonnie…I'm more worried about you", Klaus kneeled down in front of her, "you killed that werewolf just by closing your hand…never touching him…that is powerful".

"I didn't want to kill him…I just wanted…I don't know what I wanted", Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "I just didn't want him to bite me or Stefan again".

"But you realized how powerful you are and how you can control any situation that you want to…that is what happened today in the woods".

"Stefan almost died".

"But he did not…he will be fine", Klaus took her hands in his, "you are extraordinary…you are a fighter…and that is something that captivates me about you".

Bonnie looked at Klaus, "I have to stop looking for packs…this can't happen again".

Klaus nodded slowly, "I understand…why don't you get some sleep and I will watch over Stefan for a few hours and then I will join you, in your room?"

Bonnie nodded as she slid off of the chair and headed out of the room.

SSSSSS

Stefan opened his eyes the next morning and noticed that he was alone. He remembered every moment from the night before, he remembered the agony that he felt when he was suffering from the wolf bite, and most of all, he remembered Klaus' words.

He slid out of bed and gripped onto the chair. He was still weak and probably needed some blood, but he needed to do this. He walked over to the desk in his room and picked up his cell phone. He searched the phone book and settled on one number, "I need to see you", he stated, "I will give you the address".

SSSSSS

Bonnie felt his hands all over her body as his lips caressed her neck passionately. "Bonnie", he whispered her name.

She took in a breath as he lifted her arms over her head and she looked into his blue eyes, "I want you to be mine…forever", he whispered in her ear.

She felt her head involuntarily nod as he kissed her neck and then she felt his fangs sink into her. She held onto him as he drank from her slowly draining the life from her. She held on tighter as she felt as if she was losing a part of herself.

As she felt her eyes get heavy, Klaus laid her down on the bed and she waited…waited to be with him forever…

Bonnie felt the sunlight shining through the window as her eyes flew open. She sat up in bed and touched her neck. There were no wounds. She looked over at the other side of the bed and it was empty. That dream was so real…but it couldn't be…she would never allow Klaus to turn her.

"Bonnie…good morning", Klaus entered the room with a tray of tea and fruit.

"Good Morning…how's Stefan…is he awake?" she asked sitting up.

"He is not awake as far as I am able to tell, but he will be good as new when he awakens…you can trust me".

"Last night was surreal".

"Yes it was and how are you this morning?"

Bonnie rubbed her eyes, "I'm fine…I just had a disturbing dream…"

"A disturbing dream?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…it was weird...you were…", Bonnie began, but stopped.

"I what?"

"Nothing…it was nothing, I should go see Stefan", Bonnie said sliding out of bed.

"So you're not going to tell me about the dream?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie headed towards the door, "It was just me and you skipping through a field…weird huh?"

"Definitely", Klaus smirked as Bonnie walked out of the room.

Bonnie walked into Stefan's room and found him standing by the window. When he turned to her, she grinned and rushed over to him, "You're ok…are you really ok?" she asked hugging him.

"I'm getting there…"

"Thank you for jumping in front of me last night…I'm sorry about what happened to you…"

"It's ok, I'm fine…Klaus gave me some of his blood and I'm all healed".

Bonnie nodded, "I was scared last night…I thought that you would die…I thought…"

"It's ok, I'm fine", Stefan smiled at her.

"I feel so guilty, maybe I shouldn't have went last night…"

"Bonnie, you can't blame yourself for what happened".

Bonnie nodded as she sat on the bed, "I killed one of them last night", she said looking down at her hands.

Stefan sat next to her as she went on, "But he bit you and he was going to bite me…I only wanted to stop him, but I went a little too far…".

"Bonnie, its ok".

"Is it…I mean, I don't know what set him off…but I just feel…I feel like I did something horrible…"

"Bonnie, you were protecting us".

She nodded, "Am I changing Stefan?"

"What do you mean?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"I know that Caroline and Elena must think I am crazy for being here with you and Klaus…and at times, I think I am crazy…but, this is not a bad thing…is it?" Bonnie asked with a quizzical look on her face, "I mean, Klaus hasn't been anything like I thought he would be…he's been good to me and he doesn't require much of me here…"

"As long as you feel like you belong here, you belong here", Stefan answered.

"I had a dream last night", she said quietly glancing towards the empty doorway.

"What kind of dream?"

"I have to believe it was a dream, but it felt soo real".

"What happened?"

"Klaus…he was draining me…my blood, but it didn't feel like the end…it felt like the beginning of something…like he was going to turn me or something".

Stefan looked at Bonnie, "Do you think it was just a dream?"

"I don't know…I would like to think that he wouldn't do that…no offense, but I have no desire to be a vampire and Klaus, he knows that".

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about", Stefan declared.

Bonnie looked at him and nodded slowly, "I want to believe that".

"You don't…"

"Well he's still Klaus and although, I do believe he cares about me…I know there is a part of him that is dark and is capable of anything".

"Bonnie, I need you to believe this…you are one of my closest friends…I will protect you", Stefan replied.

Bonnie took Stefan's hand, "Thank you…"

SSSSSS

Damon wasn't sure why he was doing this. Standing outside of the ruins of the church…waiting…he felt like he was walking into a trap; but a part of him needed to do this.

"You actually early…it's uncanny", Stefan's voice came from behind him.

Damon turned around and smirked, "Well since you've taken up the role of bad brother, someone has to be the good brother".

"Attacking an innocent witch isn't exactly the best way to be the good brother".

Damon rolled his eyes, "You know that your BFF Klaus compelled me to do that…"

"I do know that…and that's why I am here".

"Why …why are you here…are you here to tell me to stay away from Bonnie because I am, if the witch wants to run with the devil himself, she can…I don't care", Damon shrugged.

"Klaus tried to kill me last night", Stefan spoke up.

"Well…well…well…Klaus shows his true colors and you come running home…", Damon folded his arms and smiled, "told you so".

"Can I just remind you, I went to Klaus to save you…someone that did nothing but make my life a living hell because of some crazy vendetta you had against me for over a century…I saved you and maybe I lost a part of myself and maybe I will never get that part of myself back, but I'm not here because I want help…I came here because…", Stefan began, but stopped as Damon looked at him expectantly, "because Bonnie doesn't belong with me…or with Klaus".

"Oh…well, the witch is 18…she's grown remember".

"She may be 18, but she has no idea the plans that Klaus has for her or how far he would go…"

"What are you talking about?"

"He tried to have me killed last night…a wolf bit me".

"And you're still alive, so obviously he saved you…"

"Only because Bonnie begged him to…he almost had me killed because he believes that I am trying to convince Bonnie to leave him…he wanted to send me a message and in the meantime, endear Bonnie to him".

"So what…do you think that if I tell her to come back to Mystic Falls…she will?"

"No, I don't...but we can force her to come back or at the very least, get her away from him".

"Get her away from him how and why does he want the witch…is he trying to lift the curse again?"

"No".

"Then why does he want her?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked at Damon.

"You can't be serious", Damon snorted, "Klaus wants the witch as some kind of what…girlfriend…I doubt that".

"And those comments are part of the reason why Klaus was able to convince Bonnie that she didn't need to come back here…"

"I don't mean it like that…what I mean is that Klaus is all about his plans, he wouldn't have time to romance Bonnie unless he wanted her for something…"

"He's been making time", Stefan replied.

"But Bonnie's too smart to fall for that stuff".

"Oh really…well Bonnie has no one…her friends forgot her birthday…I think that Bonnie hit a point and Klaus was right there to pick up the pieces".

"But you were there…you know that Elena and Caroline care about the witch", Damon replied.

Stefan avoided Damon's gaze.

"Wait…wait…wait…you helped him, you helped him somehow get on Bonnie's good side…and now, you're feeling guilty…you really are much worse than I could ever be", Damon chuckled humorlessly, "I wish Elena could hear you now, you helped Klaus bring Bonnie over to the dark side…for what…your own greed".

"I didn't…", Stefan began, "I didn't help him…look, I want to help Bonnie now…she had a dream…it was probably a vision, Klaus wants to turn her".

"Turn her…into a hybrid?"

"Yes…he wants Bonnie in a couple of ways and his ultimate goal is to keep her with him forever and the only way he can achieve that is to turn her".

Damon shook his head, "Well when is he going to do this?"

"I don't know, but he won't get a chance to…I need you to help me".

"Help you…and what…after we get Bonnie back, you go back to Klaus".

"Damon…"

"You're not walking away from this that easily Brother", Damon declared.

Stefan matched Damon's gaze.

SSSSSS

"Sir, I have some bad news…", Ronald replied walking into the study where Klaus sipped on a glass of blood.

"Yes…", Klaus said.

"The leader of the pack…the one that you attempted to turn last night…", Ronald began.

Klaus walked over to Ronald, "What do you mean _attempted_ I gave him my blood, he was dead and in the process of being reborn when we locked him away in the guest house…"

"Yes and I went to check on him this morning and…"

"And what Ronald?" Klaus asked moving closer to the shorter man.

Ronald looked at Klaus and hesitated, "When...when I checked on him, he was dead…he had bled from his eyes and it was just…it was not what you wanted".

Klaus looked at Ronald blinking for a few moments as he threw his glass of blood at the wall.

"Sir…there will be another chance…", Ronald called out.

"Not for another full moon…I don't want to wait that long!" Klaus exploded as he knocked the cart containing the glasses and the pitcher of blood to the floor sending shards of glass everywhere. He covered his face…he was sure that it would work…there was no explanation for this.

"Niklaus", Bonnie said from behind him.

He put his hands down and looked at Bonnie, who was staring back at him with alarmed eyes as she surveyed the mess.

"I will get this cleaned up Sir", Ronald replied as Klaus stepped over the mess and walked over to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry Bonnie…", Klaus apologized.

"What's wrong…did something happen?" she asked as Klaus escorted her away from the study.

"No…I just lost my temper".

"I can see that…my question is why?" Bonnie asked.

"I…I'm just disappointed that my sister was not found last night".

"I'm sorry…", Bonnie frowned.

"Maybe you could start searching for other packs…", Klaus suggested.

Bonnie looked into Klaus eyes and she saw something she didn't particularly like, "I'm sorry…I can't do that…its too dangerous, maybe I can try another one so that we wouldn't have to confront another pack…"

"Bonnie…I need to find my sister", Klaus moved closer to her.

Bonnie backed up, "I know you do and I said I would help you find another way".

"The only way to find her is by finding the packs!" he barked at her.

"No, its not the only way and I'm not doing that again…Stefan was almost killed…"

"Bonnie…are you refusing to help me?" Klaus advanced on her.

"No…I am not refusing to help you, I said I would find another way…I know that its important that you find your sister, but I…"

"You have no idea how important this is! I need to find another pack as soon as possible…do you not understand that?"

Bonnie blinked for a few moments as she felt her heart start to beat rapidly in her chest. Klaus was downright irate and she had no idea why. She understood his disappointment in not finding his sister, but the anger he displayed now was something that she hadn't seen since that night of the sacrifice.

"I understand that you want something from me and despite how I feel about doing it, you are willing to bully me into doing it…I was wondering when the real Klaus would show up and apparently he just did", Bonnie turned to walk away from him, but she felt him speed over and grab her arm.

"Bonnie…I'm…I'm sorry…I'm just upset, please don't walk away from me…I know that you will find another way", he turned her around to face him and framed her face with his hands, "I apologize for raising my voice…please forgive me…please do not walk away from me".

Bonnie looked into Klaus' eyes and the eyes full of anger a few moments ago were filled with something else.

"Bonnie…I am searching…I want someone to understand…to understand me…and you do that, I want my sister…but I also want you", Klaus pleaded with her, "don't walk away from me…please".

Bonnie continued to stare at Klaus as he kissed her hungrily, "Bonnie…believe me when I say, I don't want to lose you", he said in between the kisses.

Bonnie said nothing as she looked over Klaus' shoulder at Ronald in the study cleaning up the spilled blood.

SSSSSS

Later that evening, Klaus left Bonnie at the mansion and Stefan had not returned from town. After apologizing for his behavior earlier, Klaus attempted to make it up to Bonnie by promising her a surprise when he returned. Bonnie waited until Ronald and Klaus had driven away from the mansion before heading out on her own. Something about Klaus' reaction earlier didn't sit well with her. His reaction before he noticed her standing in the doorway was anger. He didn't appear to be sad about not finding his sister, he was angry…and something about that was off.

Bonnie headed out to the clearing where the fight took the place the night before. She stood around looking at the destroyed grass. The bodies of the dead wolves and vampires were nowhere to be found. Bonnie looked around before sitting down on the ground and opening the grimoire. She flipped through the book and then found the spell she wanted. It was a reconstruction spell.

While she remember what happened with her, Stefan and the wolf clearly…she was curious to know what happened with Klaus during that time. She quickly whispered the spell and suddenly the wind began to whip around her and she looked around as she was sitting around images of herself, Stefan, Klaus, Ronald, Klaus' other vampires and the wolves. She watched as she and Stefan spoke to each other and Klaus looked at them from afar.

Bonnie stood up and walked over to stand next to Klaus and noticed his gaze turn to one of the members of the pack…she recognized that member…it was the one that had attacked her. She watched as his lips moved and immediately the human turned into a wolf and began charging after her image. Bonnie looked at Klaus as he glanced over at her image and Stefan's image, before rushing over to the pack leader biting into him…feeding him some of his blood and then snapping his neck…she gasped as she watched the leader drop to the ground and then she looked over at herself calling him to help Stefan and suddenly all of the images disappeared.

Bonnie held her hand to her mouth for a few moments as she digested what she just saw…Klaus did something to that wolf in order for him to attack her and he turned the wolf pack leader…it was all a set up. Klaus had used her and her heart began to break as tears pooled at her eyes.

**Well Bonnie knows what Klaus was up to…what happens when she confronts him?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for continuing to read and review. I wish that we could get some Klonnie scenes on the show. It is very upsetting that Bonnie hasn't had many scenes with Klaus (or Damon). Anywho…continuing on…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie sat in a chair in the living room watching as the seconds ticked away on the grandfather clock. She went over and over in her head everything she reconstructed in the woods. The wolf went right after her following whatever Klaus mouthed to him and instead of rushing to her aid, Klaus went straight to the wolf pack to feed him his blood and snap his neck. Klaus' actions towards the leader were geared to turn him into a hybrid. He made no mention of wanting to turn anyone into a hybrid. Then there was the fact that he didn't stop the wolf from coming after her and it appeared that he actually sent the wolf after her. None of that made any sense.

Bonnie touched the necklace around her neck and played with the pendant. Had Klaus changed? Or had she been so desperate to have someone care about her that she ignored that he hadn't changed and that he had just found a new object of manipulation…her.

"Love, what are you doing in here?" Klaus asked entering the living room with a wrapped gift in his hand.

Bonnie looked at him for a few moments, searching his face for something…something that told her that his feelings were real for her and he wasn't using her, "Love, what is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"You care about me…don't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I do…I love you", Klaus answered.

"Why…why do you love me…what have I done that was so special that you fell in love with me in such a short time?" she asked still searching.

"Bonnie, I have lived for hundreds of years…I know what I desire and I know what I want…you sell yourself short, you are an amazing young woman", Klaus caressed her cheek.

Bonnie reached up and held his hand there closing her eyes for a few moments. She felt him pull her closer with his other arm and then she felt his lips on hers. She held onto to him willing herself to forget what she saw earlier…trying to ignoring the warning bells that were going off around her…trying to just allow herself to be loved by someone without the disappointment.

"I want you in my life forever", Klaus whispered in her ear, "and I will never let you go…no matter what it takes".

Bonnie shook her head as she gently pushed him away from her.

"Bonnie…what is wrong?" Klaus asked.

"I want to believe you…", she said feeling her throat start to burn.

"What do you mean?" he moved closer to her.

"I want to believe that you care about me and that you're not using me", she felt the tears pool at her eyes.

"I'm not…Bonnie, what are you talking about…has someone been filling your head with lies?"

Bonnie planned to keep quiet longer, but she couldn't let this charade continue, "The pack leader last night…you turned him?" she asked staring at Klaus unflinching.

"What do you mean?"

"I…remembered something from last night, the pack leader…you fed him your blood and snapped his neck…you turned him", Bonnie moved closer.

"Bonnie…you must be mistaken, when that wolf attacked you everything got out of hand…"

"Yes…that wolf…what did you say to him before he transformed and tried to attack me?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie…what are you talking about?" Klaus asked shaking his head, "I said nothing to that werewolf".

"You said something to him Klaus, now what did you say?" Bonnie challenged him, "because everything was relatively calm until you said something to that guy…did you compel him in some way to attack me".

"No…my god Bonnie…why would I do something like that?" Klaus gasped.

"I don't know…that's why I'm asking you and why did you turn the pack leader, are you trying to make hybrids too in between looking for your sister…", Bonnie began and then she studied Klaus' eyes, "do you even _have_ a long lost sister?"

"Bonnie…"

"You've been lying to me, haven't you?" Bonnie asked grabbing his arm, "there is no sister is there…"

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie let him go, "You've been lying to me…why do you want me to find the packs…do you want to have a team of hybrids…you've been using me this entire time…I cannot believe this...", Bonnie turned away from him as the tears instantly sprang to her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Bonnie…please…", Klaus began touching her arm.

"Get off of me…you know, I should have known that you were using me for something…all of the words…all of the dinners…all of the lovemaking…I should have known that it was all about getting me to do something for you, you are just like the rest of them…", Bonnie started walking out of the living room and started towards the stairs.

As she began walking up the staircase, Klaus sped in front of her and took her arms, "Bonnie…listen to me…I love you…I want you and yes…yes…I may have lied to you, but that was before…"

"Get off of me, Klaus", Bonnie fought him.

"Bonnie…I'm not letting you go!" Klaus grabbed her kissing her as she fought him on the stairs. The stronger he held on, the more she fought him and finally he loosened his grip, but as he reached out for her she lost her footing and began falling down the stairs as she screamed.

Klaus stood watching her tumble down the stairs wanting to run after her, but she was going to leave him…and he would never allow her to do that …_alive_.

Stefan parked his car outside of the mansion and after closing the door, he heard Bonnie scream. He raced from the driveway towards the mansion. When he pushed the door open, he saw Bonnie lying at the bottom of the stairs unconscious and Klaus standing on the stairs.

"What did you do!" Stefan exploded as he rushed over to Bonnie biting into his wrist and allowing his blood to flow into her mouth.

"I didn't do anything…she fell…get away from her", Klaus flew down and pushed Stefan out of the way as he caressed Bonnie's face, "she fell…we were going upstairs and she fell down the stairs, if she needs anymore blood…I will give it to her".

Klaus watched as the cut on Bonnie's forehead began to heal, "She will be fine", Klaus replied lifting Bonnie up off the floor.

"You are not taking her upstairs alone, I will go with you", Stefan replied touching Klaus' arm.

Klaus turned to Stefan and stared directly into his eyes, "Leave us", he stated.

Stefan dropped his arm and watched as Klaus carried Bonnie upstairs.

SSSSSS

Klaus sat in a chair by Bonnie's bed watching her sleep for hours. He loved her, he did not doubt that, but he knew that there was no way that he would allow her to leave him…not alive anyway. He watched her stir; he was prepared to turn her at that moment if that what it would take to get her to stay.

Her eyes fluttered open for a few moments and she turned to him. He looked at her, "Good Morning", he stated.

She looked at him and then sat up suddenly, "Stefan…where is he…he was bitten…did you heal him…where is he?" she jumped out of the bed as Klaus looked at her puzzled.

When she fell down the stairs, she hit her head pretty good…could it be? Some kind of amnesia? Klaus looked at her as she fled the room and rushed towards Stefan's room.

Bonnie opened Stefan's room door and ran into him as he was slipping his t-shirt over his head. "Oh my god…Stefan!" she rushed over and hugged him, "you're ok…you're alive".

"Yes…Bonnie…what…"

"Bonnie, Stefan is fine…", Klaus smirked walking over, "why would you think otherwise…what is the last thing you remember?"

"Being in the woods…when the wolves went crazy and one bit Stefan and I killed him…and…why are you two looking at me like this?" Bonnie asked searching Klaus and Stefan's faces.

"Bonnie…you must have hit your head that night when we were in the wolves, you were out for an entire day", Klaus walked over to her.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Klaus.

"I was out for an entire day…I missed a day?"

"Yes, you hit your head…I gave you some blood, but not a lot…I know how you don't like that", Klaus replied touching her arm.

"And you're ok?" Bonnie turned to Stefan.

"I'm fine", Stefan replied staring at Klaus.

Bonnie looked from Stefan to Klaus, "What's wrong…it seems like something is wrong between you two".

"I can assure you that nothing is wrong Bonnie, why don't you go take a shower and I will have the kitchen prepare you something to eat…you've been asleep for an entire day", Klaus replied.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "I guess I should take a shower, but when I'm done…I want to know what went on between you two and what the hell happened to me".

"Whatever you want to know, I will tell you", Klaus replied watching Bonnie walked out of the room.

"Why doesn't she remember anything?" Stefan whispered.

"I guess the bump in her head wiped out a few things…all is well…", Klaus shrugged.

"What happened last night…did she really just fall?"

"Stefan, it would be best that you do not question something that is really none of your business", Klaus smiled as he turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Stefan watched as Klaus disappeared down the hallway clenching and unclenching his fists.

SSSSSS

Damon walked into the smoky bar that Stefan had given him the address to and looked around. "Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind him.

He turned around to see a rather petite black woman with short blond hair, "Stefan sent me…he said that you had something that would help me take down a witch for a few hours", Damon replied.

The woman smirked, "Do you have my payment?"

"Your payment…how much…Stefan didn't tell me that this would cost anything…"

"Oh no, you are probably thinking monetary…oh no…payment will be settled in labor, Vampire", she replied, "or rather…by your blood".

Damon looked at the woman standing in front of him—he was going to murder Stefan.

SSSSSS

"I didn't feel different after the wolf attack…Stefan was the one who was bitten, why would I pass out?" Bonnie asked sitting next to Klaus on her balcony.

"I think when you used your powers to kill that wolf, you must have overexerted yourself…remember, you said that if you use too much magic…your body can't handle it…", Klaus replied.

"Yes, but that hasn't happened in months…"

"I don't know what to say…only, I know I was very fearful when you collapsed…I thought that I lost you", Klaus stated taking her hand, "because I never want to lose you Bonnie, I don't care what I would have to do…but I am keeping you with me…by my side forever".

Bonnie searched Klaus' eyes and slowly removed her hand, "But you know that eventually…I may be ready to go back to Mystic Falls…"

"Why would you ever want to do that…Damon is there and he has attacked you, your friends have made it clear that they rather he be in their lives…"

Bonnie looked out towards the trees, "You know that I won't live forever".

"But you could", Klaus moved closer to her, "if you would allow me, I could give you eternal life".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "But I don't want eternal life".

"Do you not want to be with me forever, don't you feel deeply for me?"

"Yes…but…"

"But what?" Klaus asked.

"Sir", Ronald said from the doorway.

"What is it Ronald?" Klaus stated staring at Bonnie.

"I need to speak with you…it is important".

Klaus sighed as he looked over at Bonnie, "We will continue this conversation later".

"There's not much to talk about on the subject, my feelings won't change Niklaus", Bonnie called after him.

"We shall see about that Miss Bennett", Klaus mumbled as he walked out of the room with Ronald.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but the witch Gloria has been found…she owns a bar not far from here", Ronald replied.

"She can tell me what happened to my hybrid", Klaus asked looking at Ronald.

"We believe so…"

Klaus looked back towards Bonnie's bedroom, "Get the car ready, we will go see Gloria…but we must hurry back, I can feel Bonnie slipping away and after last night, time is of the essence".

"Very well Sir", Ronald nodded heading down the hallway.

Klaus entered Bonnie's bedroom, "Bonnie, I am sorry to leave so suddenly…but I have to take a short trip with Ronald", he took her hands in his, "but I promise that I will return this evening and when I return, we will continue our conversation".

"Fine…fine", Bonnie shook her head.

Klaus placed his hand on her neck and pulled her closer to him, "I love you", he whispered.

She nodded as he let her go and headed out of the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around her body, she didn't feel right…she felt as if something was missing and it was nagging her. As she turned to look in the mirror, her cell phone began buzzing on the dresser.

SSSSSS

"Welcome to Starbucks, can I help you!" the cheery guy barista behind the counter smiled brightly at Damon as he leaned over the counter, "You can help me…by doing one simple thing…", he replied looking directly into the barista's eyes, "you can take this little bag of white powder and put it in the latte that this girl…", he held up Bonnie's picture, "will order in a few moments".

The barista nodded as he took the white bag and Damon moved away from the counter to wait outside. He took a seat outside and held up a newspaper as he watched people walk in and out of the coffee shop. He still felt a little weak from giving soo much of his blood to that witch earlier. He had no idea why she wanted his blood, but it was the only way he would get that little bag to stop the petite witch from setting him on fire again. He wasn't sure why he allowed Stefan to talk him into this. The witch was a know it all and it wasn't his fault that she somehow became seduced by an egomaniac original vampire who was a master manipulator.

He knew that when all of this went down, she would be less than happy and he would take all the heat. She would be angry with him and of course threaten him with death. The first thing that he would tell her is that, it was _definitely_ Stefan's idea.

He lowered his newspaper as he noticed the witch appear from around the corner and head into the Starbucks. She walked inside, looked at her watch and looked around for a few moments before heading over to the counter and ordering a drink.

Damon watched as she walked over to stand waiting for the drinks looking around. She looked down at her cell phone for a number of moments and then she smiled, texting someone back. Since she ran away from Mystic Falls, she had cut off communication with Caroline and Elena, Stefan wasn't texting her…so the only person she could possibly be texting is Klaus; Damon felt a little nauseated. He had no idea how Bonnie could even allow that psycho into her life, let alone touch her.

He watched Bonnie get her drink and sip it. He stood up and moved towards the door of the Starbucks. Bonnie pushed open the door as Damon grabbed it, "Hello Bonnie", he grinned at her.

She glanced up for a moment, "What are you doing here…get away from me", she snapped heading away from him.

"Well…I'm sorry, I can't do that at the moment", he followed after her glancing at his watch, he had twenty seconds left.

"You better or you will turn into a walking talking…", Bonnie began as she turned to face him and then she dropped the cup on the ground as she felt dizzy, "did you do something…", she mumbled as she swayed a little, felling Damon's arms around her.

"Remember this was not my idea", he whispered in her ear as she felt her eyelids get heavy and she collapsed in his arms.

SSSSSS

Stefan looked down after his phone beeped and read the text message, "It's done", Damon's message appeared on the screen.

Stefan nodded as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

SSSSSS

Bonnie heard water dripping near her as she felt her body slowly start to come alive. Her head was pounding as she reached up to touch it and her mouth was dry. She opened her eyes and looked around, she was…in a cell…she sat up.

"Hello Sleeping Witch", Damon's voice said from outside the steel door.

Bonnie blinked for a few moments, "Where…where am I?"

"Well you are in the good ole Salvatore cell…we usually put people here when they need timeouts", Damon smirked.

"Did you drug me?"

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked around and then she noticed…her powers…she didn't feel them, "What did you do to me?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"What…nothing…I would never take advantage of…"

"What did you do to me!" she screamed as she stood up from the cot and walked over to the door staring into his eyes, "my powers are gone…now what did you do to me?"

"Bonnie, its for your own good…or for my own good…one or the other".

"When I get my powers back and I get out of here, I'm going to kill you Damon", she said with a complete straight face.

"Bonnie…look…I am doing this for your own good, whatever you have going on with Klaus…"

"Is none of your business!" she snapped, "don't you ever speak about what I have with Klaus!"

"Do you even hear what you are saying…its Klaus…remember the guy who was ready to sacrifice Elena, Caroline and Tyler for his own selfish reasons…"

"Oh like you were willing to murder, steal and maim to get Katherine out of the tomb?" Bonnie countered, "but we all forgave you…didn't we…you became one of the gang, even though you would snap our necks in a heartbeat if we hurt your feelings, so who are you to judge?"

"You're right…who am I to judge, but I know that you are loyal to a fault and having a relationship with Klaus has to be some type of rebellion on your part…"

"Why…why does it have to be rebellion, if you must know…Klaus has treated me better over the past couple of weeks than any of you have in months".

"That may be true, but you can't trust him…you have to know that", Damon stated.

"What I know is that you tried to choke me when I said I couldn't find Stefan and the one time I came home, you attacked me and threw me through a coffee table…you are a monster and I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Bonnie fumed and walked away from the door.

"He compelled me to attack you when you came back…I didn't do any of that by choice…did you ever think about _how_ I knew that you would be home?"

Bonnie whipped her head around, "Am I supposed to believe that you were compelled to do something that you have done multiple times…am I supposed to believe that Klaus would tell you to throw me through a glass table…you are sick…what do you want from me Damon, there must be something…why else would you kidnap me and lock me in here".

"I also took away your powers, so if I needed something…why would I do that?"

Bonnie opened her mouth and then closed it, "Let me out of here because when Klaus realizes what you have done, he will come here and he will kill you and anyone that stops him from getting to me".

Damon shook his head in disbelief. He knew the witch was loyal to a default, but the way she was acting now, it unsettled him. It was as if she truly believed that Klaus loved her and that she cared deeply for him. This was deeper than he expected.

"I will be back…I will bring you some food", Damon replied starting to walk away.

"Let me out of here Damon", Bonnie called after him, "why are you doing this…let me out!"

Damon paused at the doorway towards the stairs listening to Bonnie scream at him. He had to admit, he felt kind of bad about locking the witch up, but the way she was acting…it was for her own good.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard a cell phone chiming from inside Bonnie's purse. He headed over and opened the purse and after being properly freaked out by a wayward tampon, he found her phone and could see a text message notification from 'Niklaus' following one missed call. Damon looked towards the door leading down to the basement and then back at the phone, opening the text message. 'Will be home soon, Love', it read. "Seriously?" Damon scoffed starting to delete the message, but stopping…he wasn't quite sure what Stefan's plan was beyond getting Bonnie away from Klaus, but they needed to keep Klaus at bay for just awhile longer.

Damon sighed as he looked down at the phone, 'I had to go to Maryland for a few days, the fam needs me…will call you soon', Damon texted. The fam? He figured that's how these teenagers communicated nowadays.

He put the phone down and then it beeped again, 'Where in Maryland?', Klaus texted back.

Damon rolled his eyes, 'I will be back soon'.

'When?' the text came back.

"Stalkerish much?" Damon mumbled as the phone began to ring. He couldn't answer it…he had to just ignore the call.

How did he let Stefan talk him into this?

SSSSSS

Klaus threw his phone down on the seat next to him, "Something is wrong…something is very wrong", he mumbled as Ronald looked in the rearview mirror at him.

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Bonnie…she won't answer my calls, she will only text me and tell me she's in Maryland with family…she never mentioned anything about that…", Klaus replied thoughtfully and then stopped, "turn the car around…"

"Sir…?"

"Turn the car around, we need to get back to Richmond and see exactly what is going on".

"Yes Sir", Ronald replied turning the car around and heading back to Richmond.

SSSSSS

Damon walked downstairs carrying a tray. Now, he was her waiter. This was getting ridiculous. "Ok…dinner time…", he called to her and paused in front of the door noticing that she was lying down on the cot with her back towards him.

He sighed as he opened the cell door and walked inside carrying the tray, "I suggest you wake up before whatever lives down here eats your food".

She didn't move.

"Fine…but I know you're not sleeping, usually if someone's asleep their breathing pattern changes…but continue in this charade if you want to", Damon sighed.

She didn't move.

"Ok, Bonnie suit yourself", he dropped the tray down on the table and started towards the door.

He put his hand on the doorknob and that's when he felt the prick in his back. He turned to see the witch standing behind him and he pulled the knife out of his back as she rushed past him and started up the stairs. He rushed after her and grabbed her around her waist, "You are _really_ getting on my nerves!" he snarled as he carried her back to the cell as she screamed and fought him.

He placed her in the cell and slammed the door behind him, "Bonnie…you try that again and I will tie you up…I am only doing this because clearly you are thisclose to going off the rails!"

"You kidnapped me…drugged me…and took my powers away, you are not helping me!"

"Not helping you?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"No…not helping me. I can make my own decisions, I don't need you telling me what to do or is it that I am not doing something that you all approve of…where is Elena…Caroline…do they know that you are doing this? Is this a way for you to get in Elena's good graces!"

Damon shook his head and pulled an old newspaper out of his back pocket, "Look at this!" he thrust the paper in her face, "do you think that you know everything now".

Bonnie looked at the newspaper clipping and it was a picture of Grayson, "What is this?" she asked taking the clipping out of his hands.

"Your boytoy from the club…the one who basically delivered you to Klaus was rewarded with being completely drained and dumped outside of Mystic Falls…who do you think did that, huh?"

"You?" Bonnie asked.

"Are you really that brainwashed…Klaus did this…he set you up and you fell for every single part of it…he had that warlock pick you up in a club and bring you right to him and look at you now…you think he's your savior, I guess he did a pretty good job on you".

Bonnie stared at the newspaper shaking her head, "Leave me alone".

"Do you see that I am only trying to…"

"Leave me alone!" Bonnie screamed turning her back to him.

"Bonnie…"

She walking away from the door and he could see her hand was shaking with the newspaper clipping. Damon closed his eyes and sighed, "I know how it feels", he said quietly.

She didn't turn to face him.

"I know how it feels to believe that someone actually wants you only to find out that they were using you, I'm sorry Bonnie".

Bonnie continued to face the wall as he headed away from the cell as she looked down at the newspaper clipping in her hand with tears falling distorting the words.

**Sorry, it could not be that easy with Bonnie and Klaus…also we have to circle back to the beginning of this fic somehow. **

**In his weird way, Damon is trying to help Bonnie and I think towards the end, he kind of figured out that he can't continue to be mean. **

**Lastly, Bonnie…holding on tightly to the belief that Klaus cares about her…she will realize that his caring is not something she needs. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I appreciate them…where almost at the end…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Klaus rushed into the mansion and headed up to Bonnie's bedroom. He flung the closet open and noticed that all of her clothes were there. He searched the room…her grimoire was still there…her phone charger…everything was just as it always was. She didn't leave him…

"Klaus", Stefan said from the doorway, "is something wrong?"

"Bonnie…have you spoken with her?" Klaus asked walking over to him.

"No…is something wrong?"

Klaus searched Stefan's eyes, "Are you sure that you haven't spoken to her?"

"Yes…not since this morning, what happened?"

"She told me that she went to Maryland, but all of her clothes are still here…", Klaus began and then he turned to Stefan, "your brother…where is he?"

"Damon…I don't know, I haven't been in contact with him".

Klaus looked at Stefan and within a blink of an eye, he had his hand wrapped around his throat and pushed him up against the wall, "You are lying to me".

"I am not lying to you…I have not been in contact with Damon", Stefan stared directly into Klaus eyes.

"Sir…Miss Bennett's car was found not far from Mystic Falls…", Ronald stated from the doorway.

Klaus let Stefan go, "If your brother has done anything to Bonnie, I will compel you to kill him", Klaus promised as he walked out of the living room.

Stefan grabbed his neck and quickly followed behind Klaus.

SSSSSS

Bonnie could hear footsteps proceeding down the stairs as she sat on the cot staring at the newspaper clipping that detailed Grayson's murder. They stated that it was an animal attack, but by the description of his wounds, it was clear that it was a vampire attack.

"_Where is Grayson?" she asked. _

"_Grayson had to take a trip, I assured him that you would be taken care of"._

Klaus' words echoed in her mind as she glanced towards the window of the door and noticed Damon standing there, "Have you come to gloat?" she asked, "because I'm still not convinced that Klaus…"

"Yes you are", Damon interrupted her as he opened the cell door and walked inside, "you are so sure that you are rejecting any thought that Klaus could manipulate everything around you to get him on his side".

"He has been nothing but kind to me…"

"So I heard", Damon replied.

"From who?"

"Who do you think helped me with this little kidnapping? Do you think I just woke up one day and decided…'Hey, I have nothing else better to do…why don't I go to a witch, have her drain my blood…get a little potion to take another witch's powers away and kidnap the Original vampire's girlfriend…that would be an _awesome_ plan'…Stefan knew that Klaus had some plans for you and he didn't think that you would be happy with them".

"Stefan was behind this?"

"Stefan cares…a lot and I think he feels a little guilty about convincing you to stay there".

"Stefan didn't convince me to do anything".

"Ok…fine…look, I know…I know that this is a hard pill to swallow…you and Klaus had something going on…".

"You don't know what I have with Klaus, you wouldn't understand it…it's not obsession and it's not sick", Bonnie spat out.

"Ok…you are really trying to hurt my feelings…huh?"

"Go to hell Damon and let me out of here".

"Bonnie, tell me something…", Damon replied, "why do you want to hold on to the belief that Klaus didn't kill Grayson…that he hasn't been lying to you…is it because of what I said outside of the club?"

Bonnie looked up at him, but said nothing.

"Because if it's about that, it came out all wrong…", Damon sighed, "I just wanted you to see that he was manipulating you…you're pretty all right…plenty of guys would be into you…ok!" he flung his arms up.

"Wow…thank you…I think my head just got bigger hearing you say I'm pretty…let me out of here Damon".

"Are you going back to Klaus?" Damon asked.

"Why do you care!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Did you just hear me say that I went to a witch and had my blood drawn so that I could find a way to get you back here, that tells you that I care at least a little".

"Why?" Bonnie stood up from her cot, "you never cared anything about me, you only cared about Elena and what happened to her and whatever I have with Klaus has nothing to do with Elena…in fact, why aren't you ecstatic that as long as I am with Klaus, he's not worried about Elena…one less person for you to worry about".

"Because Klaus wants to turn you…against your will, if necessary".

"No he doesn't", Bonnie shook her head walking away from him.

"Stefan told me that Klaus thought that he was losing you and he had Stefan attacked by a werewolf".

Bonnie closed her eyes, "No…"

"Look, I'm not saying that Klaus doesn't care about you…but what I _am_ saying is that his caring takes on a whole new meaning and I think it's just a little weird and if _I_ think that, it must be serious".

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her body.

"Look Bonnie, I know that things got a little out of hand here and that's why you took off, but you have to realize that Klaus has been manipulating you from the beginning…he killed that warlock, he almost had Stefan killed…he wants to turn you…you are smarter than this Bonnie, I know you are".

Bonnie felt her throat start to burn as she fought the tears from building up in her eyes.

"Bonnie, you have to know that we wouldn't do this if we didn't believe that it was right…", she felt Damon touch her shoulder, "and trust me, I am risking multiple aneurysms when your powers do come back for my part in this little kidnapping".

"He had Stefan attacked by a werewolf?" Bonnie whispered as she rubbed her temples…she felt like there was a hole somewhere and she couldn't fill it.

"Yes, Stefan said that Klaus threatened him…"

Bonnie walked over to the cot and sat down as Damon kneeled down in front of her, "Stefan also said that last night…when he walked into the mansion, you were lying at the bottom of the stairs with a head injury…Klaus was standing on the stairs staring down at you, Stefan gave you some of his blood…"

"Did Klaus push me?"

"Stefan said he doesn't think so, but Klaus definitely did not want him near you…I know that you hate me, I know you don't trust me…but you do trust Stefan and he helped me with this".

Bonnie looked at Damon, "If you really want to help me, you will let me out of here".

Damon stood up and shook his head, "Sorry I can't do that".

"What…why?"

"Because if you don't believe me, you will run back to Klaus and he will continue to manipulate you…if you _do_ believe me, you will run back to Klaus and try to punish him and he will kill you…and you're not dying on my watch Little Witch", Damon replied walking over to the door and shutting it behind him.

SSSSSS

Klaus sat in the back of the sedan as Ronald made his way to Mystic Falls. "Call your brother again", Klaus replied staring straight ahead.

"I have called him four times, Damon is not answering the phone".

"He has Bonnie, I know he does…", Klaus balled up his fists.

"I honestly doubt that, Bonnie would never go anywhere with my brother and if he tried to make her do anything, she would make his brain explode…they hate each other".

Klaus looked at Stefan, "Is that so?"

"Yes…Damon would never do anything to Bonnie, he doesn't care enough about her to want her away from you".

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "But you do".

"I know that you care about Bonnie…I've seen you with her, I know that you want her to be with you".

"I do and I will kill anyone that gets in my way".

"I am well aware", Stefan replied.

"We are here Sir", Ronald replied stopping the sedan.

Stefan turned to look out of the window and turned back to the Klaus, "What are we doing here…at Elena's house…what are you doing?" Stefan asked reaching out and grabbing Klaus' arm.

"Getting insurance…stay here", Klaus stated staring into Stefan's eyes and Stefan found his body paralyzed as his hand dropped to his side.

Klaus stepped out of the sedan and headed towards the front door of Elena's house. Stefan felt a part of his mind shouting to get out of the car and stop Klaus. Stefan watched as Klaus knocked on the front door and watched as Elena opened it.

SSSSS

Bonnie sat on the couch tapping her forehead with her fist as the events of the past two months flowed through her mind.

"_Miss Bennett, I did not expect you to look soo ravishing tonight", he replied taking her hand and kissing it. _

_He could hear her heart beating rapidly in my chest, "are you afraid"._

"_No", she said removing her hand from his grasp, "I just don't know what this is about"._

"_This is about a belated birthday dinner…"_

"_Why…since you could care less about me having another birthday before, why would you want to celebrate this one with me?"_

"_Bonnie, I apologize for my actions before…I was driven by greed and selfishness and now, I want to free you now…" Klaus leaned forward catching her gaze. _

"_Free me from what?" Bonnie asked staring into his eyes. _

"_From yourself", he whispered in such a way that made her almost weak in her knees. _

_SSSSSS_

"_See, I am not as bad as you believe…I see great potential in you Bonnie and I just do not want to see it go to waste"._

"_You see potential for me to help you do whatever you want"._

"_You are a powerful witch, if you snap your fingers…I could cease to exist"._

_Bonnie shook her head as Klaus moved behind her, "The problem with you Miss Bennett is that you are not confident in your powers…close your eyes", he whispered in her ear. _

"_I am not closing my eyes near you"._

"_Can you just trust me for a moment"._

_Bonnie sighed, rolled her eyes and closed them. _

"_Now listen to me…listen to everything around you…", he whispered. _

"_What are you a witch whisperer?" Bonnie mumbled as she continued to keep her eyes close. _

"_I have known a few witches in my time…", Klaus chuckled, "but focus…try to become one with your surroundings and you can control anything…just focus", he whispered softly. _

_Bonnie looked at him as she took a deep breath as his face came closer and closer to hers. She felt like she was stuck in place as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked into his eyes and she saw something that she never imagined that she would see in Klaus…sincerity. Before she had a moment to digest what she was seeing, she felt his lips touch hers and she stood there stunned as she felt his hands move to her cheeks as the kiss deepened. _

_After a couple of moments he broke the kiss and Bonnie stood staring at him breathless, "You have no idea how amazing you can be", he whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek leaving her standing in the middle of the yard_

_SSSSSSS_

"_Outside…I don't know what came over me…"_

"_Your powers came over you"._

"_My powers don't make me…"_

"_Make you what?" he asked walking around the desk. _

"_Kiss men who tried to kill me"._

"_Hmmm…", he walked around her, "did you like the kiss?"_

"_That doesn't matter…"_

"_Oh so you liked it", Klaus grinned moving back to sit on the edge of his desk. _

"_I didn't say that…but…I have to admit that being here with Stefan…and you has given me some time to revaluate my life"._

"_You say that as if you are leaving". _

"_I'm not leaving…"_

"_Very good…I was hoping that you would not leave"._

"_But Klaus, I want to make something very, very, very clear", Bonnie walked closer to him staring him down, "you know I am powerful…and if you know anything about witches, you know that we are ruled by our emotions"._

"_I do", Klaus said staring into her eyes. _

"_Then you know, if you are lying to me in any capacity…I will find a way to end you permanently"._

"_Duly noted", Klaus answered._

"_Now…", Bonnie said holding up the necklace as it dangled from her fingers, "I decided that this is a beautiful necklace and it really should not go to waste…"_

"_May I?" Klaus asked. _

_Bonnie turned around as she took a deep breath and lifted her hair up as Klaus placed the necklace around her neck and fastened it. Bonnie could feel her heart beating rapidly and she was sure that Klaus could hear it as well. _

_She turned around and looked at him, "It does match your eyes", he smiled moving her hair away from her shoulders. _

_SSSSSS_

_Tonight, you let everyone know that you will not be taken advantage of…that you are powerful and you can control any situation that comes your way", he caressed her face, "do not allow Damon to second guess yourself because one thing that you can definitely believe, my romantic feelings for you are real"._

_Bonnie looked at him, "I believe that"._

_Klaus smiled as he pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes as his lips went to her neck caressing her skin softly. She breathed in deeply as he picked her up and she flicked her fingers to turn the light off. He placed her on the bed and reached up pulling the hair tie out causing her hair to cascade down her back and over her shoulders. "Anyone who doesn't desire you is a fool", Klaus whispered before kissing her shoulder._

_SSSSSS_

"_Have you ever heard of a hybrid…a vampire who is also a werewolf…a witch who is also a vampire?" Klaus asked. _

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"_Because in essence they don't exist…there is no one that you can relate to or feel like you are not alone with, but if I can find my sister…the one who is also a hybrid, I will feel like I'm not alone in this world"._

_Bonnie looked down. She wasn't sure if Klaus was just playing her or not, but she believed him. She knew what it was like to be alone with powers and no one else could really grasp how you felt about it all, "I know what that's like. I mean, Elena and Caroline tried but they could never really get it…and my Grams died when I was still discovering all of my powers and my father…he's not around"._

"_So you understand feeling alone?" Klaus asked. _

_Bonnie nodded, "I do"._

_SSSSS_

"_So tell me, were you ever normal?" Bonnie asked as she finished up her dessert sitting across from Klaus. _

"_Normal?"_

"_Yes…well, I know you were born with the werewolf gene or whatever it is, but were you ever normal…did you ever want normal things…a wife…children…a family?" Bonnie asked. _

_Klaus smirked, "Who says I can't have that now?"_

_Bonnie felt a slight tingle throughout her body, "Unless you know something I don't, vampires can't reproduce"._

"_Perhaps…but I was moreso talking about the wife, who says that I cannot have a wife?"_

"_I guess you could", Bonnie shrugged. _

"_What about you…"_

"_What about me…for the most part, when I don't need to do a spell or save someone, I am normal and the funny thing is, being here with you and Stefan—I feel more normal than I have in months"._

"_How so?"_

"_Well outside of finding the wolf pack, there hasn't been a lot of pressure for me to 'save the day' or anything and most of my time has been spent perfecting my powers and just being Bonnie"._

"_And how do you like 'just being Bonnie'?" Klaus asked. _

"_It's pretty nice", Bonnie smiled as she nodded. _

"_I think she is more than nice", Klaus said taking her hand and kissing it. _

_Bonnie smiled back at him, "So I've found the pack and if your sister is not there, I will continue to look, but what do you want from me?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean…you are treating me like some kind of princess in a castle…I want to know what you want from me"._

"_I want you to believe that I am not using you…that I do have feelings for you and I want to make sure that you will never want for anything". _

"Damon has to be lying…he has to be…", Bonnie said and then a memory floated into her mind…

"_Niklaus", Bonnie said from behind him. _

_He put his hands down and looked at Bonnie, who was staring back at him with alarmed eyes as she surveyed the mess. _

"_I will get this cleaned up Sir", Ronald replied as Klaus stepped over the mess and walked over to Bonnie. _

"_I'm sorry Bonnie…", Klaus apologized. _

"_What's wrong…did something happen?" she asked as Klaus escorted her away from the study. _

"_No…I just lost my temper"._

"_I can see that…my question is why?" Bonnie asked. _

"_I…I'm just disappointed that my sister was not found last night"._

"_I'm sorry…", Bonnie frowned. _

"_Maybe you could start searching for other packs…", Klaus suggested. _

_Bonnie looked into Klaus eyes and she saw something she didn't particularly like, "I'm sorry…I can't do that…its too dangerous, maybe I can try another one so that we wouldn't have to confront another pack…"_

"_Bonnie…I need to find my sister", Klaus moved closer to her. _

_Bonnie backed up, "I know you do and I said I would help you find another way"._

"_The only way to find her is by finding the packs!" he barked at her. _

"_No, its not the only way and I'm not doing that again…Stefan was almost killed…"_

"_Bonnie…are you refusing to help me?" Klaus advanced on her. _

"_No…I am not refusing to help you, I said I would find another way…I know that its important that you find your sister, but I…"_

"_You have no idea how important this is! I need to find another pack as soon as possible…do you not understand that?"_

_Bonnie blinked for a few moments as she felt her heart start to beat rapidly in her chest. Klaus was downright irate and she had no idea why. She understood his disappointment in not finding his sister, but the anger he displayed now was something that she hadn't seen since that night of the sacrifice. _

"_I understand that you want something from me and despite how I feel about doing it, you are willing to bully me into doing it…I was wondering when the real Klaus would show up and apparently he just did", Bonnie turned to walk away from him, but she felt him speed over and grab her arm. _

"_Bonnie…I'm…I'm sorry…I'm just upset, please don't walk away from me…I know that you will find another way", he turned her around to face him and framed her face with his hands, "I apologize for raising my voice…please forgive me…please do not walk away from me"._

_Bonnie looked into Klaus' eyes and the eyes full of anger a few moments ago were filled with something else. _

"_Bonnie…I am searching…I want someone to understand…to understand me…and you do that, I want my sister…but I also want you", Klaus pleaded with her, "don't walk away from me…please"._

_Bonnie continued to stare at Klaus as he kissed her hungrily, "Bonnie…believe me when I say, I don't want to lose you", he said in between the kisses. _

Bonnie closed her eyes, there was something else…something that she was missing. "Remember Bonnie…remember…", she whispered, "remember…"

SSSSSS

Klaus threw Elena into the back of sedan next to Stefan as he caught her in his arms, "What are you doing?" Stefan asked as he looked down at Elena who was bleeding from two wounds on her neck.

"Insurance…if your brother has Bonnie, he _will_ hand her over for the doppelganger".

"Elena…", Stefan said biting into his wrist and allowing his blood to flow into her mouth, "wake up…"

"Stefan…why are you worried, if your brother doesn't have Bonnie…we will return Elena home safe and sound and search elsewhere, but if he does have Bonnie…someone is going to die tonight for their betrayal".

Stefan stared back at Klaus as Elena slowly opened her eyes in his arms.

SSSSSS

Damon poured a drink as he looked at the fire going in the fireplace. He was sure that he was getting through to the witch, but she refused to embrace the fact that maybe Klaus didn't exactly have the best intentions towards her. It was a hard pill to swallow, but she needed to know.

He swallowed his drink and put the glass down. He had no idea why he allowed Stefan to talk him into this. Klaus would come after them all if what Stefan said was true…that the psycho vampire had truly fallen for Bonnie. It was interesting enough…Bonnie was kind of judgey, but she was powerful and she was loyal to a fault…Klaus, probably appreciated that and of course, she wasn't bad to look at.

Damon started to pour another glass when he saw lights reflecting outside of the house and he sat down the bottle slowly. He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed, "I think you better get over here Blondie, there may be some trouble" , Damon ended the call as he slowly put the phone down on the table.

SSSSSS

"_Love, what are you doing in here?" Klaus asked entering the living room with a wrapped gift in his hand. _

_Bonnie looked at him for a few moments, searching his face for something…something that told her that his feelings were real for her and he wasn't using her, "Love, what is wrong?" he asked concerned. _

"_You care about me…don't you?" Bonnie asked. _

"_Of course I do…I love you", Klaus answered. _

"_Why…why do you love me…what have I done that was so special that you fell in love with me in such a short time?" she asked still searching. _

"_Bonnie, I have lived for hundreds of years…I know what I desire and I know what I want…you sell yourself short, you are an amazing young woman", Klaus caressed her cheek. _

_Bonnie reached up and held his hand there closing her eyes for a few moments. She felt him pull her closer with his other arm and then she felt his lips on hers. She held onto to him willing herself to forget what she saw earlier…trying to ignoring the warning bells that were going off around her…trying to just allow herself to be loved by someone without the disappointment. _

"_I want you in my life forever", Klaus whispered in her ear, "and I will never let you go…no matter what it takes"._

_Bonnie shook her head as she gently pushed him away from her. _

"_Bonnie…what is wrong?" Klaus asked. _

"_I want to believe you…", she said feeling her throat start to burn. _

"_What do you mean?" he moved closer to her. _

"_I want to believe that you care about me and that you're not using me", she felt the tears pool at her eyes. _

"_I'm not…Bonnie, what are you talking about…has someone been filling your head with lies?"_

_Bonnie planned to keep quiet longer, but she couldn't let this charade continue, "The pack leader last night…you turned him?" she asked staring at Klaus unflinching. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I…remembered something from last night, the pack leader…you fed him your blood and snapped his neck…you turned him", Bonnie moved closer. _

"_Bonnie…you must be mistaken, when that wolf attacked you everything got out of hand…"_

"_Yes…that wolf…what did you say to him before he transformed and tried to attack me?" Bonnie asked. _

"_Bonnie…what are you talking about?" Klaus asked shaking his head, "I said nothing to that werewolf"._

"_You said something to him Klaus, now what did you say?" Bonnie challenged him, "because everything was relatively calm until you said something to that guy…did you compel him in some way to attack me"._

"_No…my god Bonnie…why would I do something like that?" Klaus gasped. _

"_I don't know…that's why I'm asking you and why did you turn the pack leader, are you trying to make hybrids too in between looking for your sister…", Bonnie began and then she studied Klaus' eyes, "do you even have a long lost sister?"_

"_Bonnie…"_

"_You've been lying to me, haven't you?" Bonnie asked grabbing his arm, "there is no sister is there…"_

"_Bonnie…"_

_Bonnie let him go, "You've been lying to me…why do you want me to find the packs…do you want to have a team of hybrids…you've been using me this entire time…I cannot believe this...", Bonnie turned away from him as the tears instantly sprang to her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair. _

"_Bonnie…please…", Klaus began touching her arm. _

"_Get off of me…you know, I should have known that you were using me for something…all of the words…all of the dinners…all of the lovemaking…I should have known that it was all about getting me to do something for you, you are just like the rest of them…"_

Bonnie's eyes shot open as she sat up on the cot in the basement. She felt her body start to come alive again as she felt her powers began to restore. She stood up as she could clearly see herself reaching out for Klaus and felt her body falling down the stairs as he looked at her with cold eyes. He didn't love her…he wanted to possess her…control her…manipulate her to be whatever _he_ wanted her to be.

Bonnie stood up from the cot as the necklace began to glow around her chest. Klaus had lied and manipulated her for weeks…for months…and she allowed him to do it. She hated herself for being so angry and naïve, but more than anything…she hated _him_.

SSSSSS

Damon heard car doors slam outside as it began to rain outside.

"Damon Salvatore…I think you better come out here!" Klaus' voice roared from outside.

Damon sat his glass down and rushed to the door flinging it open as he noticed Stefan and Klaus standing in front of the house.

He peered closer and noticed that Klaus was holding someone by the arm. "Hello Damon", Klaus smirked as he headed up the stairs holding onto Elena tightly.

Damon's eyes went from Klaus to Stefan, who was staring back at him stoically. How the hell did Stefan let this happen?

"Damon, I have one simple question…where is Bonnie?" Klaus asked as the rain began to pick up and the wind began to blow.

"I have no idea…did you lose her?" Damon asked looking at Elena who stared back at him.

Klaus smirked, "I will crush the doppelganger's neck if you don't tell me exactly where Bonnie is right now", Klaus grabbed Elena around her throat raising an eyebrow.

Damon looked at Stefan who nodded.

"Ok…ok…why don't you come in and I will tell you exactly where Bonnie is", Damon replied stepping back in the house.

Klaus glared at Damon refusing to lessen his grip on Elena as the three vampires and the doppelganger walked into the boarding house.

**Everything is about to explode. **

**My POV on Klaus: I believe he cares for Bonnie, but being as old as he is and as powerful…he just doesn't know how to have someone like her. It's like he wants to hold on to her soo tightly, that he would end up killing her first. **

**Please review and comment…: -)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for continuing to read the other ship…I appreciate it! Things are coming to a close, but not before Bonnie and Klaus have their moment. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Klaus entered the house holding onto Elena tightly, "Now, tell me where Bonnie is or I will start breaking bones in the doppelganger's body and you wouldn't want that", Klaus smiled as stared back at Damon.

"I don't know where she is…maybe she realized that you were just using her and took off…", Damon shrugged.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "I love Bonnie…she would never leave me…I appreciate her…and I never hurt her, can you say the same for all of you?"

Damon looked at Stefan who was staring back at him. This wasn't exactly part of the plan.

"Now where is she!" Klaus barked.

"I have no idea", Damon answered.

"Oh…really?" Klaus asked as he grabbed Elena by the wrist and squeezed as she screamed in pain.

Damon reached out to push Klaus away, but before he could do that Stefan broke off a piece of the banister and stabbed Klaus in the back with it. Klaus dropped Elena and she dropped to the ground holding onto her broken wrist.

"Stefan…I see you are the Judas", Klaus remarked as he removed the piece of wood from his back and moved towards Stefan who was standing in front of Elena.

"Elena has nothing to do with this, if you let her go…I will take you to Bonnie", Stefan replied staring back at Klaus as the door opened behind them.

"What's…", Caroline began as she looked at the three vampires and then at Elena on the floor.

"Caroline, get Elena out of here", Damon demanded.

Caroline nodded as she sped over to Elena and carried her out of the house.

"Do you think that I won't go out there and break the doppelganger's neck because I will…where is Bonnie…you tell me or I will kill everyone in this town until I find her!" Klaus growled turning to look at both Damon and Stefan.

"She's at her house…did you ever think to look there?" Damon asked, "I mean, that would have been the first place _I _would have looked".

"Do you think I'm a fool…she's in this house, I can hear her heart beating…I know its rhythm well…so you tell me what part of this house she is in or I will go outside, kill that Blond Baby Vampire and bring the doppelganger back in here and leave a body part in every room that Bonnie's not in", Klaus threatened.

Damon opened his mouth and suddenly the door closed behind them and locked. As they all turned around, Klaus smiled, "So I guess my witch is here…where is she?" he asked.

"She's not going back to Richmond", Stefan spoke up, "I don't care what we have to do to stop you, but she is not going back to Richmond or the mansion".

Klaus turned to Stefan and chuckled, "Oh…is something wrong, did you suddenly decide that you were not benefitting from Miss Bennett staying in the mansion…or have you suddenly developed a case of guilt? It's uncanny really…where is she Stefan?"

"Klaus, she is not going back to you…", Stefan replied.

Klaus looked at Stefan and pushed him into the living room as Damon rushed in going to a box on the table.

"Where is she Stefan…where is she in this house?" Klaus asked staring directly into Stefan's eyes.

"I don't know", Stefan replied.

"Then…you need to tear this house apart until you find her", Klaus replied.

Stefan nodded as he started to walk out of the living room and Damon grabbed him stabbing a syringe into his neck, "Sorry…can't allow you to do that, Brother", Damon said as Stefan fell to the floor, "vervain…", he shrugged.

"Let me guess this is all part of some great plan…that you and Stefan came up with?" Klaus smirked, "or maybe _just_ Stefan, you don't seem capable of coming up with something like this".

"Klaus, you are not leaving here with Bonnie or Stefan…or alive", Damon stated.

"Oh so you think you're going to kill me…I'm sorry, you won't be able to…I am much older than you and I can assure you that there is no way that I would allow someone like you to keep me away from Bonnie…", Klaus replied, "but I must thank you…if it were not for you Damon, Bonnie and I may not have ever developed the relationship that we have".

Damon gritted his teeth.

SSSSSS

Bonnie held out her hands and the cell's door opened and she walked out of the cell. As she moved away from the cell every moment, every word, every kiss, every caress, every lie, every manipulation of Klaus' flowed through her mind and with every single memory she felt her resolve slipping away and she was being completely overtaken by her anger and hurt. The necklace around her neck glowed so brightly that it lit the way as she walked up the stairs from the basement slowly. She could hear voices upstairs as she felt heat coming up from behind her; she turned and noticed that a trail of fire was following her up the stairs.

SSSSSS

"You abused her soo much…with your words and your hands…she was looking for something…someone who would treat her like the precious jewel she is and she walked right into my arms and I thank you for that and if you think that I would ever allow you to keep her away from me, you are wrong", Klaus replied.

Damon stared at Klaus and then he removed the white oak dagger from his back and grabbed Klaus pinning him against the wall.

"Bonnie will never leave…she will never leave me and you would have to kill her to make her free of me and that won't happen…and your brother, he is loyal even when he doesn't want to be…so you really have no options here", Klaus smiled, "let me go with my witch and there won't be any problems".

Damon could hear the sound of fire coming from outside of the living room and he could feel heat as he held onto Klaus.

"You should have just let things be Damon, you are not the hero…you are not the good brother…you should have just let things be…do you feel that…do you feel that heat…my witch is on her way into this room and she will kill you", Klaus smiled.

SSSSSSS

The flames were surrounding the boarding house. Bonnie could hear Elena's screams outside of the house as the front door became engulfed in flames and Bonnie walked further into the Salvatore house. Her eyes were jet black and black veins were slowly appearing all across her face. She walked into the living room, where Stefan laid on the floor vervained and Damon had Klaus pinned to the wall with one of his hands around his throat and his other hand holding the white oak dagger.

"What did you do to them!" Damon growled as he matched Klaus' gaze.

Klaus gazed over at Bonnie standing in the doorway as the fire almost followed her as if she was controlling it, "Bonnie…Damon wants to know what I did to you and Stefan…why don't you tell him?" Klaus smirked.

Damon turned and looked at Bonnie, "Bonnie…stop the fire…stop flames or we're going to die, including you".

Bonnie looked around as she heard the ceiling start to moan as it threatened to cave in.

"Bonnie…", Klaus said, "remember what I told you…remember how we all bonded…remember that they will never appreciate you as much as I do…"

Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt the tears build up in them.

"Bonnie, don't listen to him…he's been using you…you and Stefan", Damon tightened his grip on Klaus, "he doesn't care about you…he only cares about what you can do _for_ him".

The ceiling fell down right in front of her and she walked through the burning pieces of wood.

"You are a liar", she seethed as she looked down at her hand and the white oak dagger appeared in her hands instead of Damon's.

Damon and Klaus looked at the witch standing in front of them and realized that neither one of them knew what she would do next.

"Bonnie…what are you doing?" Damon asked as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Bonnie's hands shot out and she pinned Klaus and Damon to opposite sides of the room.

"Bonnie…Love, please listen to me…we can leave here, you leave Stefan and Damon here to burn…they need to suffer for what they did…what they tried to do…they kidnapped you…", Klaus replied.

"Bonnie…he has been manipulating you…don't listen to him! Stop the fire…you are going to die…!" Damon pleaded.

Bonnie stood gripping onto the white oak dagger.

"Bonnie…I love you…you know that!" Klaus called to her.

She focused on Klaus and walked over to him as the tears began falling from her eyes.

"Bonnie, think about all of the moments we shared when it was just you and I…how I told you that you would never understand your full potential…I understand your potential…I know that you can be soo much more than what you believe…I love you...believe that!" Klaus called to her.

Bonnie walked over to Klaus and stared directly into his eyes. The eyes that she had looked up into many times as they made love at the mansion…the eyes that would look at her with admiration and love…the eyes that looked at her and lied…and manipulated her.

"Bonnie, look at me…you know that you love me", he said.

Bonnie turned to Damon and released his paralysis.

"Bonnie…", Damon began.

"Get Stefan out of here", she said as she stared into Klaus' eyes as the fire began to engulf the room.

"Bonnie…no…you are coming with us", Damon said moving closer to her and she turned to face him.

"Take Stefan out of here", she stated again and then turned back to Klaus.

"Bonnie…I am not…", Damon began but then Bonnie lifted her hand and lifted Stefan and Damon out of the living room and through a window as the flames rose higher.

She turned back to Klaus, "Love…look at me…you believe me…you know you do, you know that I love you…you know that and I'm sorry…I'm sorry if I hurt you and did things to make you…to make you stay with me, but I love you…you know that", Klaus said.

Bonnie released Klaus from his paralysis and he moved closer to her placing his hands on her cheeks staring at her as the room began to burn around them. He looked into her eyes and the black veins all over her face.

"Bonnie, it's just you and I here right now…focus on me…I love you…look at me and tell me that you believe that", he pleaded with her as he leaned in and kissed her.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she heard all of the screams outside of the house. She raised her hand to touch Klaus' cheek as she kissed him back as the tears flowed out of her eyes slowly.

"We can be together", Klaus whispered in her ear.

Bonnie hugged him as she clutched the dagger in her hands and then she let him go slowly.

"I love you too…", she whispered in a voice completely broken, "…but…we can't be together anymore…", she said as she looked at him through a haze of tears before plunging the dagger into his chest. She watched as he gaped at her with a look that would probably haunt her for years as he collapsed on the ground as his body began to mummify. Bonnie stood in front of him with tears falling from her eyes and she reached up and snatched the necklace off of her neck throwing it on Klaus' body as she collapsed onto him.

_I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time,<em>

As the windows began to break in the boarding house and the house began to collapse, Elena screamed, "Bonnie!", she began to run up the stairs along with Caroline and they were fighting to get the door open but it was burning them both.

Damon looked at the house burning around them and he rushed over to the window that Bonnie had thrown he and Stefan out of. He looked inside and he could see Bonnie lying on Klaus' body and he jumped through the window. He jumped over the flames and over to her. He bent down and picked her up and headed out of the house with her.

When he reached outside, she was covered in soot and wasn't breathing. Damon placed her on the ground as Elena and Caroline rushed over as Stefan crawled over to them.

"She's not breathing…I…I…I can't…", Damon said.

"Caroline…do the compressions…not to hard…", Elena said as she moved Bonnie's mouth in a position to began mouth to mouth.

Damon listened as Caroline counted and Elena blew into Bonnie's mouth…the damn witch had to make it because he did not risk everything to save her for her to die at that moment.

**This is not the end…but its close to it. Please feel free to leave a review, I would appreciate it. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for your support during my venture into the different. I appreciate every single reader who has read this far. Here's the end..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Love, do you plan to sleep the day away?" Klaus voice and soft caress instantly made Bonnie smile as she opened her eyes to his.

"No…I don't plan on it…but I would love to stay just like this", she replied snuggling up next to him and closing her eyes.

"Maybe one day soon…you can…", Klaus voice drifted away as his voice was replaced with a steady beeping noise.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked around…a hospital room.

"Bonnie…", a voice said next to her.

Bonnie looked over and noticed Stefan sitting in a chair by her bed staring at her with regretful and concerned eyes, "We allowed the paramedics to bring you here after Elena and Caroline brought you back last night…we wanted to make sure that you were ok", he replied gently staring back at her.

Bonnie blinked at him for a few moments. It wasn't a dream…it was true…she had killed Klaus the night before.

She looked down at her arm and there was an IV sticking out of it, "Your arm was burned and before we could give you any blood, the paramedics arrived…they gave you something for the pain".

Bonnie studied the IV and then the bag attached to the long tube sticking out of her forearm. They wanted to give her something for the pain…there was nothing anyone could give her for the pain that she was feeling at the moment and it wasn't exactly from the burn on her hand.

"Bonnie…can you say something to me…?" Stefan asked moving closer to her.

Bonnie looked at him and began to open her mouth but stopped as the hospital door opened and Elena and Caroline walked in. At first, their faces were downtrodden but when they noticed that Bonnie was awake, Caroline burst into a grin as she rushed over and hugged Bonnie tightly, "We were so afraid last night…we brought you back…Elena and I both did…I did compressions and Elena did mouth to mouth…we were scared that it was too late…"

Bonnie looked over at Elena standing next to the bed trying her best to smile as Stefan looked uncomfortable standing up from his chair, "Umm…I'm going to go…see how things are with the house, I will come back later to check on you Bonnie".

Bonnie nodded with the ever growing lump in her throat threatening to choke her. Stefan nodded as he headed out of the room with a glance Elena's way before closing the door behind him.

Elena quickly turned to Bonnie not revealing her broken expression, "Bonnie, how are you doing?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline and Elena…her two best friends…the ones that she had run away from months ago and she felt like crying. She put her hand up to her neck and realized that the necklace was gone…she had thrown it on Klaus' body after she…her lip began to quiver.

"Bonnie, don't cry…don't…I'm sorry…" Caroline wiped her eyes as Elena wrapped her arm around her.

"I don't know what to say…I don't…", she said at a loss for words.

"Then let me say it…I'm sorry Bonnie, I know that all of this began because I lost sight of our friendship and what it meant…how…before there was a Stefan and Damon, there was Elena…Bonnie and Caroline", Elena looked over at Caroline who smiled back at her, "you will never know how much I regret that I forgot about your birthday that I took advantage of your powers…I'm sorry…I…I love you Bonnie and I missed you".

"Ditto", Caroline said as tears gathered in her eyes, "and Bonnie, don't ever think you have to leave us again…we love you here and we will always be best friends".

Elena wiped her own tears, "When Damon pulled you out of the house yesterday, I know my heart stopped for a few moments…Bonnie…you cannot leave us ever again", Elena said grabbing her hand.

Bonnie held onto Elena's hand without saying a word.

"And we know that you and Klaus…", Caroline began but Bonnie immediately interrupted her.

"We are not speaking about my relationship with Klaus", Bonnie answered in a voice just above a whisper.

Caroline and Elena nodded as they hugged her, "Bonnie we love you, please don't ever think otherwise", Elena held onto her.

SSSSSSSS

After being released from the hospital, Elena insisted that Bonnie come stay with her at the Gilbert house and Caroline insisted on staying there as well. Bonnie had barely said ten words since she woke up in the hospital bed. She really had no words to say as she felt with every breath that a part of her had died in that house. Although what she had with Klaus was quite weird and something that she could never put into words…she believed him when he said that he loved her and the fact that she plunged a dagger into his chest when he confessed it made her sick. She was nursing a broken heart and she wasn't sure that she could ever heal.

The morning after her release, while Caroline left to change clothes at her house and while Elena was in the shower, Bonnie left the Gilbert house and found herself standing in front of the ruins of the Salvatore boarding house. In the light of day, it looked as if it had been gutted and there was little left. She took a deep breath as she balled her fists up at her sides.

"It will be rebuilt in a couple of months", a voice said from behind her.

Bonnie turned to Stefan walking up next to her, "I'm sorry", she said quietly, "I never wanted this to happen", she whispered as if it was too painful for her to even speak.

"I'm sorry too…I should have never let you stay at the mansion with Klaus…I guess…I guess I liked having a friend and a familiar face around", Stefan frowned as he looked down at the ground.

"I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't want to", Bonnie replied as she looked at the ruins of the house, "and I know that everyone may think that I was crazy…that I _am_ crazy, but I did love him Stefan…I did".

Stefan nodded as they stood side by side for a few moments in silence, "He loved you…I believe that", Stefan said to her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and swallowed as she nodded.

She felt Stefan's hand on her shoulder, "Bonnie…"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I believe that he did too and that's why this hurts soo much…"

"Bonnie, he just didn't know what to do with it…he was an original…he was powerful and he didn't…or he _couldn't _understand that he had to choose or at the very least change…", Stefan replied.

Bonnie looked down at the ground and then back at Stefan, "Where are you staying…?"

"In a hotel", Stefan replied.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to stay anything".

"I burned down your house!" Bonnie screeched gesturing to the ruins of the boarding house.

"We kidnapped you, took away your powers and locked you up…I say we're even", Stefan smirked.

"I'm not going to smile…", she shook her head. She hesitated to say that she couldn't see herself smiling for a very long time, "you can stay at my house if you want…until your house is done…I know it may be weird and all, but I guess I really don't want to be completely alone…not now".

"What about Elena and Caroline, you guys are all staying at the Gilbert house, right?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "I need to be in my house…I just…they look at me and they just don't understand, I know they are fighting to ask me what's wrong with me for ever wanting Klaus or being with him and they can never understand and I look at them and all I see are faces of pity and I…I can't have that right now".

"Bonnie, I'm fine in the hotel and I think…I think I need some time just to adjust to being back in town…"

"And around Elena?"

"And around Elena", Stefan nodded, "I also need to deal with some things that I did when I was with Klaus…"

"Don't we all", Bonnie stated as she looked back at the house.

"Hey, I think I should leave you alone here for a few moments…Bonnie, if you ever want to talk…I'm here for you, remember that", Stefan said touching her shoulder.

Bonnie nodded as she heard Stefan walking away from her.

Bonnie walked closer to the house and wrapped her arms around her body as she felt an agonizing pain in her chest. She let out a sob and covered her eyes as she began to weep. She wasn't sure exactly all of the emotions floating around in her at the moment, but she knew that she felt an intense loss and it wasn't just about the fact that she had stabbed Klaus with dagger…it was the loss of something that she had never felt before.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at the house for a few moments and then spoke, "Have you been hiding behind a tree the entire time?" she asked without looking at him.

"I was not hiding, I was speaking with some architects to help get my house rebuilt", Damon replied appearing next to her.

"I'm sorry about your house", Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, yeah…yeah…I heard you telling Stefan".

"No, I am…I didn't mean…"

"You were angry, you were upset…I get it…some of us lash out when we're angry".

"I don't know what came over me", Bonnie shook her head staring back at the charred wood.

"The fact that you realized that Klaus was too selfish to actually give you what you wanted and you deserved", Damon said not looking at her, "but it's really not his fault…he was used to getting what he wanted no matter what…he could compel…he could manipulate…and he would always get what he wanted, but with you…he couldn't do that and I guess your loyalty and your love got to him and he was desperate to hold on to you that he was willing to say or do anything to keep you, that's the way it is sometimes…sometimes, you want to hold on to something so tightly that you end up crushing it in your hands".

Bonnie looked over at Damon, "So poetic…who knew you could be so deep", she replied devoid of any emotion.

"Well…it's the truth…or so I hear".

"And I know that I worked hard to make you believe that he was just manipulating you and he didn't love you…but after last night, I believe he _did_ love you…he just didn't know what to do with it".

"Where…where is he?" Bonnie asked focusing on Damon.

"Bonnie, I can't tell you that".

"Why not?" she demanded, "I want to know…"

"No…you _really_ don't because if you ever knew, you may be tempted…you will fill your mind with all the reasons why it could possibly work and then you would go pull the dagger out and all of this will start again only it would be worse…I'm sorry, but I won't tell you where he is".

"I hate you", Bonnie spat out.

"I know, but I'm right".

"I wanted to believe him".

"I know you did…but…I did take this before…", Damon held up the necklace in front of her face, "it was enchanted, I had someone remove the enchantment".

"It was enchanted…what…why…to do what?"

"To give you your heart's desire", Damon said.

Bonnie stared at the necklace, "I don't want it".

"Yes…yes…you do", Damon said reaching over and placing the necklace in the middle of Bonnie's hand, closing her hand into a fist.

She looked down at her closed hand and bit her lip.

"Sooo…was the offer to stay at your house only for Stefan or was it a Salvatore brother package deal?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked up from her closed hand, "_You_ want to stay in my house?"

"Well not _exactly_…I mean despite the fact that you went completely crazy and burned down _my_ house and I don't blame you, Stefan kind of…he won't admit it…but he's going through a lot and being in a hotel full of strangers is not the best place for him".

"Then Stefan can stay with me…if he needs to".

"And me…you have never dealt with a vampire that's trying to detox himself off of blood and ripping people apart", Damon said, "and he can't stay with Elena…things are just weird between them and it may help to have a witch there to help…not saying that I would require you to use your powers, but it would help".

Bonnie felt like she was moving deeper into insanity, "I have rules for my house".

"I bet you do…so are you agreeing to take on the Salvatore brothers?"

"Why would you want to stay at my house?" Bonnie asked looking at him.

"Look…my brother gave his life over to save me and now I need to help him and if I need to make the sacrifice by staying at Casa Bennett, I guess I can do that", Damon said, "but no setting me on fire…"

Bonnie looked at the house and then at the necklace, "I think I'm done playing with fire for awhile".

"Good", Damon said, "that's good to hear Tabitha".

"Don't call me…", Bonnie turned to say but realized that Damon was gone, "that", she finished.

She shook her head and turned back to the burned house, "I'm sorry", she whispered.

"So am I", a voice whispered in the wind. She was sure that she had imagined it, but she would hold it close to her heart…until…

**Fin…**

**Please show your love or like through reviews! **


End file.
